Fronturlaub und Neue Ordnung
by MasterJ1
Summary: Fronturlaub: Aayla Secura und ihr Klon-Commander Bly führen den Kampf gegen die KUS auf Felucia. Beide haben durch zahlreiche Gefechte und gemeinsame Aktionen ein offenes und freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander entwickelt. Bisher hielt die Mission sie davon ab sich näher zu kommen, doch dann wird ihnen Fronturlaub gewährt... Neue Ordnung: Fortsetzung Ursprng. auf


Gefühle

Der Captain betätigte den Schalter und der Projektor spielte das Holo über die Bewohner Felucias ab, das der Nachrichtendienst zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Der Raum wurde automatisch abgedunkelt und außer dem HoloVideo erhellten nur noch einzelne Lichter und Anzeigen der Konsolen und Computer den Raum. Bly hörte dem Sprecher aufmerksam zu, aber es klang wie eine der Umweltdokus, die ab und zu im Holonet zu sehen waren.

"Die Felucianer passen sich hervorragend ihrer natürlichen Umgebung an. Vor allem beim Bau setzen sie nicht auf..."

Der Commander schielte zu seinem Jedi-General. Schnell wandte er den Blick wieder ab und richtete ihn auf das Holo. Er schloss kurz die Augen. So etwas sollte eigentlich nicht passieren. Er war abgelenkt. Ablenkung konnte tödlich sein. Bly seufzte, er ertappte sich nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Warum tue ich das? Was verspreche ich mir davon?

Als das Holo zu Ende war, erlosch es, und die strategische Karte baute sich wieder auf der Kommandokonsole auf. Die meisten Anwesenden verließen den Raum, der Captain wollte noch einmal die Außenposten überprüfen und auch sonst hatte jeder seine Aufgaben und Befehle. Außer Bly und seinem General war noch Null-ARC-Lieutenant Mereel im Raum, der ihnen von der militärischen Aufklärung zu Verfügung gestellt worden war. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass die Konförderation die Wasserversorgung des Planeten vergiften wollte.

Bly kannte Mereel noch vom Trainig auf Kamino und sie waren gute Freunde geworden. Mereel konnte immer viel erzählen, wenn sie sich trafen. Von irgendwelchen Geheimaufträgen, Spezialeinsätzen und unerlaubten Geplänkeln gemeinsam mit Sergeant Kal Skirata, den die Nulls vergötterten. Commander Bly hielt den älteren Mann für übergeschnappt, doch das sagte er nicht. Auch die Nulls waren ein ganz anderer Schlag als die meisten ihrer Brüder. Mereel war aber in Ordnung. Außerdem brachte er Bly Mando'a bei, wofür der Commander großes Interesse zeigte. Er selbst verbreitete es ebenfalls in seinem Korps.

"Tja, ich werd dann auch mal...", begann Mereel fröhlich, "General." Er nickte respektvoll mit dem Kopf. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte er Bly auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihm zu. Bevor er durch die Tür schritt, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte grinsend:" Oya, Bly, oya!"  
Verdammter Shab'uir, dachte Bly. Nur langsam drehte er sich zu seinem General um. Er setzte den zurückhaltend-aufmerksamen Blick auf, den er so oft bei Jango gesehen hatte. General Secura schaute ihn an. " Schieß los, Bly."

Guck auf die Karte, Soldat! Und nur auf die Karte. dachte er. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt den Schweiß von der Stirn gewischt, aber das würde ihr seine Nervosität gänzlich offenbaren. Es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren wenn Aayla dabei war. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen über ihren luxeriösen Körper und blieben nur allzu gerne an ihrem tiefen Dekolleté hängen. Bly wollte das eigentlich nicht, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn immer wieder dazu. Im Gefecht allerdings, konnte ihr Nähe berrauschend sein.

Der Commander wandte sich der Karte zu."Falls wir die 3. Kompanie einige Klicks nach Osten verlegen, können wir das von uns kontrollierte Gebiet erweitern, ohne die Posten auszudünnen. Das 7. Infanterieregiment rückt gerade in diesen Sektor vor", Bly deutete auf die Karte, "den die Droiden aufgrund der starken Vegetation kaum durchqueren könnten. Bei einem erneuten Angriff hätten wir eine absolut gesicherte rechte Flanke und der Feind wäre unserer gesamten Stärke ausgeliefert."

General Secura vollzog Bly's Äußerungen nach. Sie zeigte großes taktisches Können und ihre Ideen waren oft schlicht genial.

"Gut, das 12. Panzerbattalion verlegen wir nach hier, damit der Schutz der Wasserversorgung verbessert wird. Die Seps sind so gut wie am Ende, aber man weiß ja nie" Aayla beugte sich über den Kommandotisch. Sofort wanderte Bly's Blick zu ihrem Ausschnitt, doch der Commander wandte ihn schnell wieder ab und richtete ihn starr auf die Karte. Warum gucke ich dorthin? Warum fühle ich mich von ihr... angezogen? Der Commander wünschte, dass seine Ausbildung in diesem Bereich umfangreicher wäre, aber die Ausbilder hatten das Thema nur angeschnitten. Frauen können eine anziehende Wirkung auf Männer haben, haben sie gesagt. Aber uns wird das sowieso nicht passieren, haben sie gesagt, also könnten wir es genausogut vergessen. Meinen General kann ich schlecht darauf ansprechen, soweit kann ich das ja nachvollziehen, es wäre unagemessen und...

"Bly?"  
Der Klon zuckte zusammen. Verdammt!  
"Ja, Ma'am?"  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
NEIN!  
"Ja, Ma'am, alles bestens."  
"Gut, ich möchte aber, dass du weißt, das du mit mir über alles reden kannst."  
Shab.  
"Ja, Ma'am, danke Ma'am.  
"Das wäre dann alles denke ich."  
Bly nickte erleichtert und salutierte. Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Und Booom! Haben wir das ganze Ding in die Luft gejagt. Shab'la Terroristen." berichtete Mereel.

„Hört sich gut an." staunte Bly. _Und wieder einmal war alles gegen die Regeln. Skirata wird bald nicht mehr damit durchkommen._

„Allerdings." stimmte Mereel zu und ließ seine Finger knacken. Die beiden saßen an eine Munitionskiste gelehnt, neben einem AT-OT, und ruhten ein bißchen aus. Bly's Augen erkundeten die farbenfrohe Landschaft. Die pilzartigen Gewächse überwucherten den gesamten Planeten, einige Pflanzen waren gefährlich, doch alle waren auf ihre exotische Art schön. Wie Aayla.

_Fierfek! _dachte Bly, _ich darf nicht darüber nachdenken! Warum denke ich an sie? Was soll das? Sie ist doch meine Vorgesetzte._

Der Commander blickte zur Seite und zögerte etwas. Dann sagte er leise:

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass sie bemerkt hat, wie ich sie manchmal ansehe."

Mereel's Mundwinkel verzogen sich und Bly konnte nicht sagen ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Hat sie dich darauf angesprochen?"

„Nein, aber sie hat gefragt ob alles in Ordnung sei."

Erst nach seiner Antwort bemerkte Bly wie naiv er war. _Natürlich hat sie es bemerkt. Sie ist eine Jedi! _Diese „Macht" war dem Commander unheimlich.

„Mh... Was hast du geantwortet?"

„Ja."

„Mh. Sag ihr doch einfach, dass du sie heiß findest." erwiederte Mereel grinsend.

Bly zuckte zusammen. Daran hatte er nun gar nicht gedacht. Und was für eine Wortwahl...

Er wollte dem ARC schon Respekt vor dem General beibringen, als Mereel einfach weiter redete.

„Entschuldigen sie, Ma'am, aber sie sind sehr attraktiv, um nicht zu sagen wunderschön. Ihre sinnlichen Lippen und erst ihr Ausschnitt!" scherzte er.

Bly fing an zu schwitzen. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine ihm gänzlich unangenehme Richtung. _Okay. Das ist ein Null. Der ist verrückt. Beherrsch dich Bly!_

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo du das aufgeschnappt hast, Mereel, aber du solltest mehr Respekt zeigen. Sie ist eine Jedi! Ein General!"

"Und dann kommt der Kniefall," fuhr der Null ungerührt fort, "Oh, blaue Schönheit, deine Haut schimmert wie der Ozean, bitte, lass mich darin ertrinken..." Mereel untermalte seine Ausführungen mit ausladenden Gesten.

"Der Ozean auf Kamino? Nein danke, Mereel. Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin!" rief Bly gereizt.

"Hey, ich will dir nur helfen. Du bist auch nur ein Mann."

In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte der Commander sich umgewandt und den ARC an seiner Brustplatte gepackt.

"Ja, aber ich bin ein Klon und ein Soldat, genau wie DU!" Bly's Kopf war rot vor Zorn. _Du kannst das regeln, Bly, _versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

"Ob Klon oder nicht ist egal, Bly. Das du Soldat bist macht es nur interessanter. Vertrau mir, ich hab da Erfahrung. Soll ich mal mit ihr reden?"

"Untersteh dich!"

"Bly, du weißt ja gar nicht wie deine Chancen stehen. Sie mag dich."

"Das ist ein Befehl, Captain!" brachte der Commander gepresst hervor. Dann ließ er ihn los und seine Züge wurden wieder weicher.

"Ihr Nulls seid doch alle verrückt."

"Ganz genau."

Bly schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

„Zurück ins Glied, Soldat." murmelte er noch.

Bly musste den ARC irgendwie unter Kontrolle kriegen. Das sagte ihm seine Vernunft. Eine andere Stimme jedoch ganz tief in ihm drin sagte: _Lass ihn machen, Bly._

Fortschritte

Bly erwachte 10 Sekunden bevor sein Wecker klingelte. Er war die Uhrzeit bereits gewöhnt, also schaltete er ihn aus und zog sich an.  
Was tragen wir denn heute mal... Vielleicht einen ausgefallenen schwarzen Ganzkörperanzug und eine perfekt harmonierende, weiße Plattenrüstung? , sinnierte der Commander.  
Bald verließ er sein eher karg eingerichtetes Zimmer und machte sich auf in Richtung Kantine. Sein Weg führte ihn durch lange Korridore, deren Wände aus matt grauem Durastahl bestanden. Vielleicht etwas eintönig, aber praktisch, dachte er. Es erstaunte ihn jedes mal wie schnell die Baudroiden so einen Gebäudekomplex hochziehen konnten.

Unterwegs grüßte ihn jeder. Die Disziplin war, genau wie die Moral, unglaublich gut. Den Seps haben wir aber auch ganz schön Feuer unter ihrem Metallhintern gemacht. Er war stolz auf sein Korps.

Nachdem der Klon die Kantine betreten hatte, gesellte er sich zu Mereel und seinem ersten Offizier, Stryke, an den Tisch. Mereel unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem Captain, doch als ihr Commander sich setzte, grüßten die beiden höflich. Schweigend aß er seine Ration, an dem Gespräch wollte er sich nicht beteiligen. Als Stryke aufstand, um sich Nachschub zu holen, beugte Mereel sich zu Bly vor.  
„Heute ist doch um 1700 eine Besprechung angesetzt. Stryke ist mit der 7. Divison draußen und ich rücke ebenfalls aus. Da hast du freie Bahn..." flüsterte er.  
„Vergessen sie es, Lieutenant." erwiderte sein Vorgesetzter seufzend. „Dann verschiebe ich die Tagung eben auf 1500."  
Der ARC lehnte sich zurück.  
„Du vermasselst dir alles. Du musst doch dran bleiben." erwiderte er energisch.  
Bly wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab und stand auf.  
„Bis 1500 dann."  
Er wollte nicht das Mereel sich da zu sehr einmischte. Nachdenklich verließ der Offizier den in weiß gehaltenen Saal.

Etwas später:

„General?" rief Bly in sein Komlink.  
Keine Antwort.  
Verdammt, wo steckt sie denn? , dachte er. Ich probiere es am besten mal in ihrem Quartier. Irgendwo muss sie doch sein.

Kurz darauf stand er vor ihrem Quartier, das etwas abseits von denen der Klone lag. Er atmete tief durch und klopfte.  
„General? Seid ihr da?"  
Aus Gewohnheit betätigte er den Summer, und zu seiner Überraschung schwang die Tür auf.  
Aber warum sollte sie auch die Tür verriegeln?  
Nach kurzem Zögern streckte er seinen Kopf hinein. Nach einem flüchtigen Rundumblick musste er feststellen das ihr Quartier größer war als seines, die Wände waren allerdings genauso grau. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln trat er ein. Rechts von ihm stand ihr Bett, ordentlich gemacht. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem ihr Lichtschwert lag. Das gefiel Bly nicht. Meine Waffe bleibt immer griffbereit.  
Eine Regel deren Logik sehr simpel war, wenn man sich im Krieg befand.

Bly atmete tief ein, als ob die Luft in dem Quartier etwas besonderes wäre.  
Während er Aaylas Duft genoss, hörte der Commander plötzlich wie eine Tür hinter ihm aufschwang.  
„Bly?"  
Der Soldat wirbelte herum. Aayla schritt durch eine Tür die sich eben noch links von Bly befunden hatte. Er nahm heißen Dampf wahr, der aus dem Raum waberte.  
Fierfek... Langsam dämmerte es ihm. Sie hat geduscht! , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. In ihrer Position kommt sie natürlich in den Genuss einer Wasserdusche.  
Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Mund stand offen. Ich dik'ut! Was mache ich jetzt?  
Sein General schritt durch den Dampf auf ihn zu. Um ihren Körper hatte sie ein weißes Handtuch geschlungen und ihre blaue Haut glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit. Sie schaute ihren Commander erwartungsvoll an. Bly spürte wie ihm heiß wurde. Schweiß perlte sich an seiner Stirn und lief über sein Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern, wie Bly es noch nie so plötzlich erlebt hatte.

„Die Taktikbesprechung wurde auf 1500 vorverlegt." sagte er steif. Der Commander brauchte dringend frische Luft. Mit hochrotem Kopf verließ er eilig das Quartier und beschleunigte seinen Gang nochmal, als er um die erste Ecke gebogen war. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie? Ich... oh shab! Er wischte sich den Schweiß ab und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, doch das Bild von dem General wollte nicht verschwinden.

Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und atmete schwer. Das war nicht Teil meiner Ausbildung. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
Der Klon versuchte sich zu beruhigen und wieder klar zu werden , aber die Zeit war nicht mit ihm. Um 1500 machte er sich pflichtbewusst, aber nervös, auf den Weg in die Kommandozentrale.

Als der Commander dort eintraf war Mereel bereits dort und salutierte gerade vor General Secura. Er stellte sich seitlich von den beiden hin, breitbeinig mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen.  
Warum ist Mereel schon da? Warum bin ich der Commander und weiß nie was los ist?  
„Jawohl, Ma'am!" sagte der Lieutenant gerade und grüßte Bly danach. „Sir."

Aayla wandte sich ihrem ersten Offizier zu und begann das Gespräch: „Der Lieutenant war schon früher da. Ich habe ihn bereits instruiert."  
„Wie überaus erfreulich für den Lieutenant." bemerkte Bly zynisch. Hinter Aaylas Rücken machte Mereel eine entwaffnende Geste und hielt beide Daumen hoch.  
Zu Bly's Erheiterung schien Aayla dies nicht zu entgehen.  
„Lieutenant, wegtreten." sagte sie knapp und machte einen wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.  
Tja, mich kannst du vielleicht auf den Arm nehmen, Bruder, sie aber nicht, dachte der Commander triumphierend.

„Wollen wir?" fragte sie.  
„Natürlich, Ma'am."  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir hier einen Knotenpunkt für den Nachschub einrichten."  
Aayla beugte sich weit über die Konsole um Bly die Stelle zu zeigen. Er schluckte, und versuchte seinen Blick von ihrem Ausschnitt zu nehmen. Macht sie das etwa mit Absicht?  
Der General richtete sich wieder auf.

Bly's Blick erkundete ihren Körper. Er glitt über ihren flachen Bauch, über ihre Hüfte, ihr Lichtschwert hing an ihrem Gürtel, und wieder nach oben. Das knappe, braune Top spannte sich fest um ihre vollen Brüste. Bly musterte die grazilen Arme, den schlanken Hals, das wunderschöne Gesicht mit den sinnlichen Lippen und den braunen Augen, in denen er sich verlieren konnte. Und ihre Lekku, die bei jeder Bewegung anmutig mit ihrem Körper harmonierten.

Dann nahm Bly wahr, dass er sie anstarrte. Als zweites merkte er, dass ihm der Mund offen stand.  
Schnell schloss er ihn und versuchte Haltung anzunehmen, doch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie eine ganze Zeit lang angestarrt haben musste. Und sie hatte sich nicht bewegt. Oh shab, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht mich so gehen zu lassen?

„Ma'am?" fragte er vorsichtig, um ihr zuvorzukommen. Vielleicht hat sie es ja doch nicht bemerkt, dachte der Soldat und klammerte sich an eine Hoffnung, die trotz all ihrer Unlogik in ihm aufwallte. Sie zerplatzte allerdings als der Commander den Blick seines Generals sah.

Sie hatte die Brauen hochgezogen. Shab, das wars. Doch ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem Lächeln geformt. Und es sah weder nach Spott, noch nach Verachtung aus.  
„Was gibt es Bly?"  
„Nichts!" antwortete er schnell.  
„Du kannst mir mir über alles reden." Aayla legte den Kopf schief.  
Was soll ich sagen? Was sagst du jetzt, Bly? Der Offizier überlegte fieberhaft. Ich brauche eine Ausrede!  
„Nun, es ist schönes Wetter heute und..."  
Aayla lächelte wieder. Es war das bezaubernste Lächeln, das Bly in seinem Leben bisher gesehen hatte. Erneut musste er seine Kinnlade unter Kontrolle halten.  
„Es... es tut mit Leid, dass ich heute in Ihr Quartier geplatzt bin."  
„Ach Bly..."  
Fierfek, habe ich was falsch gemacht?  
„Das ist doch überhaupt kein Problem" , fuhr die Jedi fort. „Mach dir doch deswegen keine Sorgen."  
„Danke, General." antwortete er erleichtert.  
„Ach was, ich freu mich über Besuch."  
Wie bitte?  
„Äh..."  
Aayla ging an ihm vorbei, auf die Tür zu. Als sie den Summer betätigte drehte sie sich um.  
„Nun, vielleicht findest du ja nochmal den Weg in mein Quartier, Bly." Sie lächelte noch einmal, dann wurde sie von dem Korridor verschluckt, der nach draußen führte. Diesmal konnte der Offizier seine Kinnlade nicht unter Kontrolle halten.  
Was meint sie denn damit? Was hat sie gemeint? Meinte sie etwa...  
Mereel, wo bist du, wenn man dich mal braucht?

**Kapitel 4**

„Du hast den General beim Duschen beobachtet?" entfuhr es Mereel. „Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Geld du mithilfe deiner Helmkamera damit hättest machen kön..."

„Nein, du Di'kut, nach dem Duschen hab ich sie gesehen!" korrigierte der Commander seinen Untergebenen leise. Die beiden Klone saßen in der Kantine und nahmen ihre Abendmahlzeit ein, Roba-Steak und corellianisches Gemüse. Bly hatte sich etwas abseits von seinen Brüdern niedergelassen um dem Lieutenant in Ruhe das Geschehene zu berichten.

„War sie...?" flüsterte Mereel.

„Sie hatte ein Handtuch um." erwiderte der andere Offizier.

Mereel nickte mitfühlend. „Bedauerlich."

Der Commander war kurz sprachlos angesichts dieser Respektlosigkeit. „Benimm dich gefälligst, Soldat. Sonst wirst du noch rekonditioniert."

„Komm mal wieder runter, der General kriegt das ja nicht mit." antwortete der ARC lässig.

„Sollte sie auch nicht. Sonst ziehst du mich da noch mit rein!"

Bly atmete hörbar aus.

„Bitte Mereel, mach hier keinen shab draus."

Sein Kamerad nickte.

„Du kriegst sie wohl nicht mehr aus deinem Kopf raus, was?"stellte er fest.

Der Commander sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ja, irgendwie... schon. Sie... sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich... sie eventuell noch mal besuchen wollte und..." fing er kleinlaut an.

Mereel sprang auf.

„Bly, weißt du was das bedeutet?" rief er enthusiastisch, erstarrte aber, als er die zahlreichen Augenpaare bemerkte, die auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Der Lieutenant hüstelte geräuschvoll und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.

„Du darfst das jetzt nicht vermasseln." flüsterte er. „Lass dir Zeit, besuch sie mal morgen Abend. Du machst das schon!"

Gemeinsam ließen sie die Kantine hinter sich und suchten sich ein Plätzchen wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Sie fanden es außerhalb des Gebäudekomplexes, in der Nähe des Waffenlagers. Ab und zu kamen zwar Kameraden vorbei, doch blieben sie außer Hörweite.

„Okay, Commander, hör mir jetzt ganz genau zu." begann Mereel.

_Ich bin wirklich tief gesunken._

„Versuch nicht allzu militärisch zu sein, wahrscheinlich sucht sie bloß Ablenkung. Und mach ihr bloß keine Komplimente! So etwas kannst du noch nicht. Sei einfach nur freundlich, aber lass dieses krampfhafte _Ja, Ma'am w_eg. Dein Besuch ist privat, lächel ein bißchen und dann ist das schon mal ganz gut für den Anfang."

_Shab, ich hoffe ich kann mir das merken. _

„Kurzum, wenn sie dich nicht gleich wieder raus wirft, dann wird sie schon den Ton angeben."

_Sehr beruhigend._

„Ich besuche sie einfach, bin freundlich, aber zurückhaltend." fasste Bly zusammen.

„Genau, du schaffst das, ist doch kein Problem." pflichtete der Lieutenant bei.

_Kein Problem, sagt er. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich zur Schlacht rüsten müsste. _

„Mereel, warum tue ich das eigentlich?"

„Na, weil du auf sie stehst."

_Ich stehe auf ihr? Was soll das nun wieder heißen? _Obwohl der Klon nichts mit dieser Redewendung anfangen konnte, hörte es sich komisch an. Verboten. Noch immer nagte an ihm der Zweifel, dass seine Gefühle für den General nicht richtig waren, aber er konnte sie nicht verleugnen.

_Eventuell klärt sich das eine oder andere ja bei meinem Besuch._

„Danke, Bruder." sagte er zu Mereel und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich zähl auf dich. Oya, oya." grinste der andere Soldat.

Dann trennten sie sich.

_Oya. Jage._ _Es ist wie eine Mission. Ich... mag sie und möchte das sie mich auch gern hat. Das ist es. Das ist doch keine Respektlosigkeit, im Gegenteil, das bedeutet doch Loyalität und Hingabe. Oder?Oya, Bly._

Der Commander fühlte sich besser und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr freute er sich auf den nächsten Tag. Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und spürte den Drang etwas zu tun.

_Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich doch gleich das Waffenlager inspizieren._

An dem Eingang gab er seinen persönlichen Code ein und die großen Tore schwangen auf. Der Raum war voll mit Kisten und Gerätschaften und eine Menge Klone war hier beschäftigt. Sämtliche Waffen und Ausrüstung bis hin zur schweren Artillerie wurden hier überprüft, gereinigt und gewartet. Überall waren Soldaten im Einsatz um das Arsenal der Großen Armee der Republik instand zu halten.

„Commander anwesend!" rief jemand. Sofort sprangen die Männer in Bly's Nähe auf und salutierten.

„Weitermachen." befahl er und hob einen Thermaldetonator auf. Der Offizier wog ihn in der Hand, musterte ihn, und gab ihn dann dem Soldaten zurück, der die Granate überprüft hatte.

„Der wird nochmal einige Droiden auseinanderpusten. Gute Arbeit, Soldat." Bly klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und setze seinen Weg fort.

„Der Boss scheint heut gute Laune zu haben, was?" meinte einer der Männer.

„Es gab ja auch Roba-Steak." gab ein anderer zurück.

Der Offizier hörte die Männer scherzen, ließ sie aber gewähren.

_Heute habe ich wohl meinen großzügigen Tag, _sinnierte er und ging auf den nächsten Klon zu.

In der Nacht:

Unruhig erwachte der Commander in seiner Koje. Als er allerdings das Klopfen an der Tür hörte, war er sofort hellwach.

„Was ist los?" rief er.

„Sir, vor dem Lager hat sich eine Abteilung Dorfbewohner versammelt." hörte er die Stimme Captain Stryke's.

„Was wollen die denn?" fragte Bly gereizt. Schnell öffnete er die Tür.

Stryke stand vor ihm.

„Sie wollen Forderungen stellen, jetzt da die Seps vertrieben sind."

„Spinnen die? Wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre, dann wüsste ich das aber. Wie viele?

_Shab'la Zivilisten. Nur Ärger mit denen._

„Circa 30, Sir. Unbewaffnet."

„Das hoffe ich für die. Schicken Sie sie weg, bevor sich noch der General damit befassen muss."

Der Captain wandte plötzlich den Kopf und schaute den Gang hinunter.

„Zu spät, Sir. Da kommt sie."

Aayla schritt durch den Korridor auf sie zu. „Was ist los?"

Bly trat aus seinem Quartier heraus.

„Eine Gruppe Dorfbewohner vor unserem Lager, General, ich kümmere mich sofort darum. Ihr braucht nicht..." begann er, doch die Jedi schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Danke, Bly." lächelte sie. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dir erstmal etwas anziehen."

_Wa...?_

Der Commander schaute an sich herunter und merkte, dass er in nichts als seiner Shorts vor ihr stand.

„Oh."

Der Offizier wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken, die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er stürzte zurück in sein Quartier.

_Das überlebe ich nicht! ,_dachte er und belegte sich selbst mit allen Schimpfwörtern die ihm gerade einfielen.

Als der Klon endlich seine Rüstung angelegt hatte, eilte er wieder nach draußen. Stryke war verschwunden, doch Aayla wartete noch auf ihn.

„Äh... ich entschuldige mich für..."

Der General zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wir sind quitt."

_Oh shab._

„Ja, Ma'am."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf, in Richtung der Mauer, die das Lager umgab.

Unterwegs sprach die Twi'lek in ihr Komlink.

„Captain, ich werde einen der Dorfbewohner empfangen und ihn anhören."

„In Ordnung. Ich gebe es durch."

„Wenn die keinen plausiblen Grund haben, um diese Zeit hier aufzutauchen, dann können sie sich ihre Forderungen schenken." murmelte sie.

_Allerdings._

„Das sehe ich genauso, General." pflichtete Bly ihr bei.

Am Tor angekommen, erwartete Stryke sie bereits mit einem Menschen an seiner Seite. Er war um die 40 und hatte ein abgehärmtes Gesicht. Er trug saubere Kleidung, eine braune Nerflederjacke und schwere Stiefel.

Aayla begann das Gespräch.

„Guten Tag. Ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund, um diese Zeit hier aufzutauchen."

Der Mann schaute sie verächtlich an. „Ich möchte den General sprechen."

„Sie stehen vor ihm." antwortete die Jedi ausdruckslos.

„Ihr seid der General? Ein Wunder, dass die Konföderation den Krieg noch nicht gewonnen hat."

Bly legte die Hand an seinen Blaster.

_Was fällt diesem Sohn eines Murglak eigentlich ein?_

Er hörte wie der Captain scharf die Luft einsog.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte Aayla kühl.

„Ich kann Ihnen sagen was ich nicht will. Und zwar, das dieser Planet einer Besatzung durch republikanische Truppen entgegensieht."

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die Große Armee der Republik diesen Planeten verlassen wird, sobald der Krieg zu Ende ist."

„Und wann ist er das? Erst kommen die Seps und jetzt ihr. Wisst ihr eigentlich was euer Krieg uns alles nimmt?" Die Wut des Dorfbewohners nahm zu.

„Die Republik wird geschädigten Systemen Hilfe zukommen lassen, nachdem der Krieg gewonnen ist."

Ihr Gegenüber machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Dann überlassen sie geeigneten Leuten die Kriegsführung und suchen sich einen Job der zu ihrer Spezies passt."

Bevor Bly reagieren konnte, wurde der Mann von den Füßen gerissen, segelte einige Meter durch die Luft und landete dann hart auf dem Rücken. Er schrie auf und wandte sich vor Schmerz am Boden.

_Bei der Republik!_

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Ich habe Sie nicht empfangen, um mir ihre Tiraden anzuhören. Es ist nunmal Krieg, aber ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht beleidigen. Ihre Antworten haben Sie bereits erhalten."

Der Mann keuchte. „Ihr seid eine Jedi, arrogant und selbstverliebt. Ihr verachtet doch alle anderen. Auch diese Klone hier. Aber das begreifen die ja nicht." Er stand langsam auf.

„Im Gegenteil." fuhr Aayla fort. „Meine Männer sind das wichtigste für mich und das wissen sie auch. Ich stehe hinter ihnen und sie stehen hinter mir. Wir werden diesen Krieg gewinnen."

Stryke und ein anderer Klon packten den Dörfer und zerrten ihn aus dem Lager.

Bly wandte sich zu seinem General. Sie stand einfach nur da. Der Blick hart wie Phrik.

_Sie hat ihn einfach so durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Einfach so. Ich glaube, sie denkt, dass sie was falsch gemacht hat. Aber was sie sagte, dass sie hinter uns steht, das... erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Und ich weiß, das die anderen auch so denken._

„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt, Ma'am." versuchte er es.

Aayla seufzte. „Nein, das war falsch. Das ist nicht der Weg der Jedi." Der General wandte sich ab und ließ ihren Commander stehen.

Daher wartete dieser auf den Captain.

„Und?" fragte er, als Stryke zurück kam.

„Sie ziehen ab, Sir, haben wohl genug. Schätze allerdings, das die Aktion uns keine Sympathiepunkte eingebracht hat."

_Ach wirklich?_

„Natürlich nicht. Aber was denken Sie?"

„Die Reaktion von General Secura war auf jeden Fall angemessen. Solch eine Respektlosigkeit habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wenn alle Zivilisten so sind, na dann gute Nacht."

„Mh. Sie glaubt, sie hätte falsch gehandelt. Ich werde mal mit ihr reden."

„Gut, Sir, ich halte hier die Stellung." Der Captain salutierte.

Bly nickte und folgte dann Aayla.

_Jetzt kann ich sie schon früher besuchen. Aber gefällt mir der Grund? Shab nochmal, nein! Der nächste Störenfried wird erschossen!_

Der Offizier atmete tief durch und klopfte an.

„Herein, wenns kein Zivilist ist." ertönte die Stimme von drinnen.

Bly schluckte und drückte den Summer. _Das kann ja heiter werden._

„General, ich wollte fragen, ob..." _Ich wollte etwas fragen? _„Ob... äh... ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Danke... Komm doch rein." erwiderte sie.

Der Commander trat ein und stellte sich ungefähr in die Mitte des Zimmers. Aayla saß auf dem Bett und schaute ihn an.

„Das ist nett von dir, Bly." bedankte sie sich.

„Gerne General... ähem... Ich denke das ihr vorhin richtig gehandelt habt."

_Besser ich komme gleich zum Punkt._

„Ich weiß." seufzte sie „Aber das ist nicht der Weg der Jedi. Ich verlor meine Kontrolle, ließ mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten."

_Was würde Mereel jetzt sagen? Er würde die richtigen Worte finden..._

„Aber ist es nicht letztendlich egal, ob dieser Mann von Euch durch die Luft geschleudert oder von uns verdroschen wird?"

Aayla lachte. „Das hättet ihr getan?" fragte sie ungläubig. Bly freute sich, dass er sie aufheitern konnte, doch musste er seinen Blick stur geradeaus richten, um ihr nicht in den Ausschnitt zu gucken.

„Natürlich. Solch eine Unverfrorenheit euch gegenüber, hätten wir ihm nicht durchgehen lassen. Wie Sie gesagt haben: Sie stehen hinter uns und wir stehen hinter Ihnen."

Die Jedi nickte langsam.

„Aber ich hätte meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten müssen."

_Wenn ich kämpfe, lasse ich mich immer von meinen Gefühlen und meiner Intuition leiten. Ist das denn schlecht?_

Der Klon merkte, dass er eine gute Phase hatte und fuhr fort.

„Gefühle sind doch sehr wichtig, und..."

Er bemerkte wie ihre Lekku zuckten.

„In welcher Hinsicht denn, Bly?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Äh... also... generell, denke ich... verstehen Sie mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch..."

„Was könnte ich denn falsch verstehen?"

_Nein! Bly, was sagst du denn?_

„Also... ich meine... ähm..." Schweiß ran aus seinen Poren.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst." sagte Aayla wissend und stand auf.

Der Commander stellte fest, dass der Raum doch nicht so groß sein konnte, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Er spürte förmlich die Hitze, die von ihrem Körper ausging. Sein Mund stand leicht offen, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann legte sie ihm die rechte Hand auf die Schulter. Bly spürte den leichten Druck, doch er spürte auch noch einen anderen Druck. Einer der ihm unbekannt war. Der Klon versuchte den Sitz seines Tiefschutzes zu korrigieren, doch es half nichts. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, er wollte Aayla ebenfalls die Hand auflegen... sie berühren, sie anfassen.

Langsam besann er sich wieder.

_Was denkst du da? Bist du verrückt geworden?_

„Gute Nacht, Bly. Du solltest dich noch ein bißchen hinlegen. Das werde ich auch tun."

„Uh... okay. Gute Nacht, Ma'am."

Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Tiefschutz.

„Ich..." begann er zu erklären.

„Schon in Ordnung. Gute Nacht." antwortete sein General mit einem Lächeln.

Der Commander nickte und verließ das Quartier.

_Sie hat mich berührt. Und ich habe mich gehen lassen... Ich habe ungebührliche Sachen gedacht. Warum tue ich das? Ich möchte doch nur, dass sie mich mag. Und das tut sie doch, oder? Was will ich denn noch? Warum denke ich solch eine osik? Morgen werde ich Mereel fragen. Und jetzt gehe ich erstmal schlafen._

Todmüde fiel er in sein Bett.

**Kapitel 5**

Aayla ging den Abhang hinunter, auf das Dorf zu.

_Das gefällt mir nicht. Sie muss sich nicht entschuldigen._

Die Jedi hatte beschlossen unbewaffnet zu gehen, was dem Commander noch weniger gefiel.

Plötzlich sah Bly etwas aufblinken, an einem der Fenster des nächsten Hauses.

_Das ist doch..._

Der Lichtblitz ließ Bly erstarren. Er sah wie der General getroffen wurde. Sie taumelte, stürzte.

„NEIN!" schrie er.

Einige der Bewohner rannten auf Aayla zu, umkreisten und schleppten sie ins Dorf.

Bly rannte. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper. Wut benebelte seine Sinne. Hass.

Er blickte sich kurz um. Wie eine Lawine ergoss sich die 9. Kompanie über den Abhang.

Die weißgepanzerten Männer strömten wutentbrannt in das Tal, doch der Helm mit dem charakteristischen T-Visor blieb ausdruckslos. Gnadenlos.

Der Commander rannte an dem ersten Haus vorbei.

Eine Frau kam aus dem zweiten gelaufen. „Nein!" rief sie. „Bitte, wir haben..." Sie flehte ihn an.

Bly drückte den Abzug. Mit einem seltsam glasigen Blick fiel sie hin. Der Klon sprang über sie hinweg und hockte sich an der Straße, die nach links führte, hin. „Sicher!" rief er und stürmte weiter.

Schreie und das Rattern der DC-15 Blastergewehre erfüllten sein Bewusstsein.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er seinen General gefunden. Sie lag in einem Hauseingang.

„Aayla!" Der Offizier nahm seinen Helm ab und kniete sich hin. Er fühlte ihren Puls.

Nichts.

Sein Mund stand offen. Bly keuchte, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Er hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen und wippte langsam vorwärts und zurück.

_Oh nein, oh nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Das kann nicht sein!_

Er schob vorsichtig einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen, den anderen legte er ihr um den Rücken. Bly hob ihren leblosen Körper hoch und presste ihn an sich.

Langsam sah er sich um. Seine Männer drangen in die Häuser ein.

Dann tauchte Stryke neben ihn auf.

„Wir haben einige Kinder gefunden..."

Der Commander schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, Sir." erwiderte der Captain.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Bly hoch. Er atmete schwer.

_Ich... ich habe geträumt. _

Er massierte sich die Schläfen.

_Oh shab, das war real._

Der Klon checkte seinen Chronometer und bemerkte, dass er in zehn Minuten sowieso würde aufstehen müssen. Bevor er sich anzog, übergab er sich der reinigenden Wirkung einer Schalldusche.

In der Kantine begegnete er Mereel, der sich bereits hervorragend, über die Ausführungen einiger Männer zu den Vorkommnissen der letzten Nacht, amüsierte.

„Morgen, Sir!"

„Morgen, Lieutenant."

Mereel grinste und deutete auf ihren Nachbartisch.

„Hör dir das mal an."

Bly horchte.

„Ja, wirklich! Und dann hat sie gesagt, wenn er noch einmal den Mund aufmacht, säbelt sie ihm den Kopf von den Schultern. Und dann flog der Kerl mindestens 20 Meter durch die Luft, direkt über die Mauer."

„Ernsthaft? Warum?"

„Na weil, dieser Kerl einen von uns beleidigt hatte! Der General ist echt in Ordnung!"

Bly wandte sich wieder dem Lieutenant zu.

„Solange es dem Ansehen des Generals nicht schadet."

„Seh ich auch so."

_Glück gehabt._

Mereel war ein nämlich Meister, wenn es darum ging, Gerüchte zu verbreiten. Und die waren nicht immer positiv.

„Ich hab heut eine Osik geträumt." kam der Commander auf seinen Traum zu sprechen .

„Oha. Lass mich raten, eine gewisse blaue Dame spielte eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle darin." tippte Mereel.

„Ja, aber im negativen Sinne." fuhr Bly ernst fort.

„Oh." machte sein Untergebener überrascht.

„Sie wurde getötet. Von den Dörfern."

„Ach du..."

„Und danach haben wir das Dorf ausgelöscht."

„Bly, das ist hart, aber vergiss es einfach, okay? Es war nur ein shab'la Traum."

Der Klon seufzte. „Es war sehr real, aber ich werds versuchen."

Mereel grinste wieder.

„Erzähl mir lieber, was du gestern noch in ihrem Quartier gemacht hast."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte der Offizier überrascht.

„Nach dem Tumult draußen, hab ich mich noch zu dem Captain gesellt. Der hats mir gesagt, als ich nach dir gefragt hab." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nun, ich wollte ein bißchen mit ihr sprechen, da sie meinte, sie hätte falsch gehandelt."

„Wie lief es?"

„Ganz gut, aber am Ende hab ich mich wieder etwas gehen lassen. Sie war... sehr nah. Aber sie hat sich gefreut, dass ich gekommen bin und mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht."

„Immerhin."

„Ähm... sie hat ihre Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und ich hab mich irgendwie... komisch gefühlt.

Ich wollte sie auch... berühren."

„Na, hör sich das einer an!" lachte der Lieutenant. „Bei dir hat sich nicht zufällig irgendwas geregt?"

„Naja... also irgendwie war mein Tiefschutz zu eng."

Mereel pfiff einmal.

„Das ist ganz natürlich. Vielleicht sollte ich deine Kenntnisse darüber mal etwas auffrischen. Übrigens: Sie hat das nicht bemerkt oder?"

„Äh doch."

„Boah! Und sie hat nichts gesagt?"

„Nur: Gute Nacht."

„Das würde ich mal als gutes Zeichen werten. Sie macht sich nichts draus."

„Woraus?"

„Naja, sie könnte sich doch belästigt fühlen. Sie ist eine Jedi, ich denke mal das sie so halbwegs mitkriegt, was du denkst oder fühlst."

_Ich hoffe nicht. Aber ich fürchte, das er Recht hat._

„Kannst du mir das noch etwas näher erläutern? Also mit meinen Gefühlen... Ich kann das irgendwie nicht einordnen. Jedenfalls in kein bekanntes Muster."

Mereel grinste wieder breit.

_Ich hasse, wenn er das tut. Jetzt kommt wieder einer seiner Witze._

„Das Stadium deiner Zuneigung für Miss Secura hat wieder einmal zugenommen. Den Rest der Aufklärung überlasse ich mal getrost unserem General."

„Mereel..."

„Was denn? Sie wird dich schon auf Linie bringen."

„Sprich mal nicht in Rätseln." appellierte der Offizier an den ARC.

Gemeinsam brachten sie ihre Teller weg und verließen den Saal.

„Mensch Bly, du bist verliebt." erklärte der Null.

_Verboten! _, schrie eine Stimme in dem Commander und er erstarrte.

„Du übertreibst. Wir sind Freunde."

„Du würdest aber gerne mehr haben. Eine Beziehung."

Sie schritten durch den Korridor.

„Haben wir die nicht? Ich bin ihr Freund und sie ist meine Freundin. Eine Freundschaft."

_Das klingt vielleicht blöd._

„Haha. Sag ihr das mal. Du bist verliebt, Bly!"

„Halt die Klappe, du Di'kut!"

„VERLIEBT!" stichelte Mereel und so bemerkten weder er noch Bly, dass der Gegenstand ihres Gesprächs gerade um die Ecke bog.

„Verliebt in..." wollte Meerel fortfahren.

Aayla blickte ihn mit hochgezogenden Brauen an.

Der Soldat nahm Haltung an und blickte gerade aus.

„... die natürliche Schönheit die es auf diesem Planeten zu sehen gibt." beendete er den Satz ausdruckslos.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Beide Klone schauten ihr hinterher. Bly fiel noch auf wie anmutig sie ging, die Hüften immer in Bewegung.

Als sie verschwunden war, packte er den ARC und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Die natürliche Schönheit auf diesem Planeten?" fragte der Commander gereizt.

Mereel lachte. „Ich konnte sie ja schlecht anlügen."

„Ja, aber sie hat bestimmt gewusst das SIE gemeint war!"

„Na und? Sie stellt sich morgens doch bestimmt nicht vor den Spiegel und sagt: Bei der Macht, ich muss zum Schönheitschirurg. Die Frau sieht eben gut aus, glaubst du dessen ist sie sich nicht bewusst? DIR könnte ein Chirurg mal nicht schaden..."

„Sehr witzig. Du siehst genauso aus wie ich."

„Aber ich habe Charme! So: Du kannst dich nicht immer verstecken, du musst in die Offensive gehen. Sie weiß, dass sie heiß ist. Sie weiß, dass du darauf ansprichst. Du musst ihr nur noch zu verstehen geben, dass du sie wirklich magst."

„Und dann?"

„Naja, mögen tut sie dich auf jeden Fall, ein bißchen zumindest, sonst wäre sie dir gegenüber verschlossener. Du musst nur noch ihre Reaktion abwarten."

_Das klingt ja alles sehr einfach._

Bly's Chrono piepte.

„Okay, ich muss in die Kommandozentrale. Wir sehen uns später, ner'vod. Und danke."

„Keine Uhrsache, Sir!"

Als der Klon den Raum betrat, diskutierte Aayla gerade mit einigen Männern den Nachschub.

Er wartete höflich bis sie fertig war und grüßte sie dann. „General."

„Guten Morgen, Bly."

_Oh._

„Guten Morgen."

Sie ging um den Tisch herum.

„Ich habe beschlossen, das Dorf aufzusuchen, aus dem die Menschen heute Nacht kamen. Ich möchte weitere Komplikationen vermeiden."

„Nein!" rief Bly plötzlich.

_Das darf sie nicht tun!_

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich meine..."

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ich... ich hatte einen Traum." _Fierfek. Jetzt musst du alles erzählen. _„Ihr besuchtet das Dorf... und die Bewohner griffen euch an."

„Das hast du geträumt?"

„Ja, und ihr wurdet getötet! Ihr dürft da nicht hingehen!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich.

„Es war doch nur ein Traum." sagte sie mitfühlend. „Du brauchst keine Angst um mich zu haben."

„Es... es war sehr real." Der Commander musste sich beherrschen, damit seine Stimme nicht brach.

Aayla machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm zärtlich die Hand auf die Wange.

„Danke, Bly. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Trotzdem muss ich meine Pflicht tun. Aber ich werde vorsichtig sein."

„Ma'am, lasst mich mitkommen." schlug der Offizier verzweifelt vor.

„Dieser Aufgabe muss ich mich alleine stellen. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich."

„Und ich bin für eure Sicherheit verantwortlich." konterte der Klon.

Aayla atmete tief durch.

„Das ist ein Befehl, Commander."

Dann wandte sie sich ab.

„Ja, Ma'am." presste er hervor.

Die Zeit die er wartete, konnte ihm niemand vertreiben. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sie vermisste. Und das sie in Gefahr sein könnte, machte ihn rasend. Er durchstreifte die Gänge der Gebäude, rastlos, aber ohne Ziel.

Irgendwann fand er den Weg in sein Quartier und er warf sich auf sein Bett.

_Ich hätte mitkommen müssen. Ich hätte sie überzeugen müssen._

Nach vier unendlichen Stunden klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er schreckte hoch.

„Ja?"rief er erwartungsvoll.

Es summte leise, und die Tür schob sich beiseite.

Aayla trat ein und Bly fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„General!"

Er stand sofort auf.

„Es gab einen kleinen Vorfall, aber nichts schlimmes."

„Was? Was ist passiert?"

„Zwei Dörfer gerieten aneinander, ein Blaster wurde gezückt und das Resultat war ein Schwerverletzter. Ich habe einen Medi-Trupp losgeschickt, der den Mann behandeln soll."

Das war dem Klon egal, Hauptsache, der General war unversehrt zurück.

_Es war nur ein shab'la Traum. Zusammengeträumte osik! _, dachte er erleichtert.

„Gut, das ihr zurück seid. Mein Traum hat mir... zu schaffen gemacht."

Aayla nickte.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Natürlich." antwortete der Offizier automatisch.

_Äh wohin denn?_

Die Jedi ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und Bly setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin.

_Ach so._

„Ich wollte mich nochmal für deine Fürsorge bedanken."

„Naja..." er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Das ist ja auch mein Job, und..."

_Mereel hat gesagt ich muss ehrlich sein! Ich muss es ihr zeigen!_

„Verlustangst." half Aayla.

Der Offizier schluckte. „Ja."

Sie lächelte wieder, eines der Dinge, das er an ihr so mochte.

„Und steckt da vielleicht sonst noch irgendetwas hinter?" fragte der General verschmitzt.

„Ähm..." _Sag doch was!_

„Oder soll ich mal Lieutenant Mereel fragen?"

_Bloß nicht! Alles nur das nicht!_

„Ich glaube, das muss nicht sein... ähem..."

„Dann sag du es mir..." flüsterte sie.

Langsam verringerte sich die Distanz zwischen den Beiden und Bly nahm nur noch Aayla wahr. Ihre Nähe, ihren Duft, ihre Lippen, die sich den seinen näherten.

Dann schreckte sie das Piepen eines Komlinks hoch.

_Oh shab._

Aayla seufzte. „Es... es tut mir Leid, Bly. Mein Fehler."

„Nein, meine Schuld. Es steht mir nicht zu..." erwiderte der Commander verlegen.

Die Twi'lek aktivierte das Kom.

„Secura hier."

„Ma'am, eine Holoübertragung von Coruscant."

„Oh, stellen Sie durch." befahl die Jedi überrascht.

Kurz darauf, erschien das schimmernde Holo von keinem Geringerem als Mace Windu.

„Meister Windu!" entfuhr es ihr.

„Aayla."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Der Jedirat hat beschlossen, aufgrund eurer herausragenden Leistungen im Kampf gegen die Separatisten und der Tatsache, dass die feindlichen Kräfte auf Felucia fast vernichtet wurden, Euch eine Woche Fronturlaub zu gewähren."

„Oh."

„Ich denke, dass Commander Bly eine Woche ohne euch auskommen wird."

„Und ich denke, dass Commander Bly auch eine Woche Urlaub gut täte."

_Sie setzt sich für mich ein..._

Aayla wollte sich gerade für ihre Respektlosigkeit entschuldigen, als Mace Windu fortfuhr.

„Nun gut. Dann nimm ihn mit."

_Wie bitte?_

„Was?"

„Aber du bist für ihn verantwortlich."

„Ja Meister, natürlich. Danke, Meister."

„Ich vertraue dir da, Aayla. Aber noch eine Frage: Du warst nicht in der Kommandozentrale, und die Männer wussten auch nicht wo du warst."

Sie seufzte.

„Ich bin in Commander Bly's Quartier."

Die dunklen Augenbrauen des Meisters erklommen ungeahnte Höhen.

„Achso... Windu Ende."

„Secura Ende."

Sie schaltete das Komlink ab und hakte es wieder in ihren Gürtel ein.

„Erst bemängeln sie meinen Kleidungsstil, und ich fürchte jetzt haben sie wieder etwas neues gefunden um mich auf Coruscant anzuherrschen. Magst du meine Kleidung?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am. Sehr angenehm anzuschauen... äh... also die Kleidung..."

Aayla lachte. „Bly, würdest du eine Woche mit mir nach Coruscant fliegen wollen?"

_Ich glaube, mit Euch würde ich überall hinfliegen._

„Sehr gerne, General."

„Das freut mich. Wir könnten morgen Abend abreisen."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre."

„Mir auch, Bly, mir auch."

Mace Windu deaktivierte den Holoemitter und wandte sich um.

_Mit Aayla werde ich wohl noch einmal sprechen müssen._

„Meister Yoda." grüßte er den älteren, der in der Tür stand.

„Meister Windu. Bescheuert ihr seid? Nicht gut es ist, das Aayla Commander Bly wird mitbringen.

Nicht gut enden, das wird."

„Wir werden sehen, Aayla wird sich verantworten müssen."

**Kapitel 6**

„Urlaub." sagte Bly leise.

_Was ist Urlaub?_

Erst war der Commander etwas verwirrt gewesen, doch dann hatte sich eine gewisse Sehnsucht in sein Denken geschlichen.

_Urlaub mit Aayla._

Der Klon unterbrach sein Mittagessen, da Mereel ihm seit ungefähr 2 Minuten auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Sie hat dich gefragt! Das ist praktisch ein Liebesgeständnis! Freu dich! Springe! Tanze!"

Bly nickte.

„Sie... sie mag mich..." sagte er noch etwas ungläubig.

„Verdammt! Wenn nicht noch mehr. Das muss ich Kal erzählen." Enthusiastisch redete der Lieutenant auf seinen Vorgesetzten ein.

„Sie hätte mich... geküsst." fügte Bly hinzu. Ungläubig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über seine Lippen.

„Und du wirst Coruscant sehen, der Planet wird dich umhauen."

„Ich hoffe, der General wird mir alles erklären."

„Natürlich, wird sie das. Ihr habt eine Woche. Was man da alles machen kann. Benimm dich bloß!"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Das du einen hormonellen Anfall bekommst! In deinem bisherigen Leben hat sich bei dir ziemlich viel angestaut, Frust und noch... einige andere Dinge." grinste Mereel.

_Ich versteh zwar nur die Hälfte, aber es reicht um zu wissen, dass er mich verarscht. Also nichts Neues._

„Mund zu, Lieutenant. Sonst passiert noch was." erwiderte der Commander, allerdings nicht wirklich ernst.

„Ja, Sir. Ein letzter Tipp: Halten Sie die Bälle... äh den Ball flach. Dann geschieht auch nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen müssten."

_Warum ist dieser Typ eigentlich mein Freund?_

„Hau bloß ab!"

„Okay. Im Ernst jetzt mal. Viel Spaß, oder was auch immer du haben willst auf Coruscant."

„Danke."

_Aha. Darum ist er mein Freund._

„Schade, dass ich dich nicht verwanzen kann. Hätte die Woche bestimmt auch meinen Spaß."

„Ha. Ha. Ha. Hilf lieber dem Captain."

Später stand Bly in seinem Quartier und packte seine Sachen, eine Tasche reichte vollkommen aus.

_Mein Hab und Gut ist nicht gerade viel. Praktisch. Wenn ich es zusammenfasse: Meine Rüstung, natürlich mit Kama, und eine Zahnbürste. Den Rest bekomme ich gestellt. Luxus pur... eigentlich._

Er verließ die grauen Korridore mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war er aufgeregt, andererseits fühlte er sich, als ob er seine Brüder im Stich lassen würde.

Draußen warteten bereits Stryke und Mereel.

Der Offizier wandte sich zuerst dem Captain zu.

„Stryke." Er umschloss seinen Arm im Kriegergruß.

„Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

„Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."

Man konnte den Stolz spüren, der von dem jungen Mann ausging.

Bly nickte, dann umfasste er den Unterarm des Lieutenants.

„Mereel, ich danke dir noch einmal für alles. Wir sehen uns in einer Woche, ner'vod."

„Kein Problem, Sir. Viel Spaß in deinen Flitterwochen." sagte er ernst.

„Flitterwochen?"

„Bly, sag jetzt nicht, du weißt nicht was Flitterwochen sind." stöhnte der Null.

_Ich weiß es nicht!_

„Was ist es denn? Nie gehört."

„Wer ist denn hier der Commander? Flitterwochen sind dein Urlaub. Fronturlaub, Soldatenurlaub. Militärjargon ebend. Alles klar?"

„Mh. Das Wort kannte ich gar nicht."

„Jetzt kennst du es. Wenn Soldaten Urlaub bekommen, nicht nur in der GAR, dann nennt man das Flitterwochen. Das Wort stammt noch aus den Zeiten der Gründung unserer geliebten Republik.

Flitterwochen bekam man, wenn man wirklich was geleistet hat. Und das hast du, Bly."

_Letzten Endes ist er doch ein guter Kumpel._

„Danke, Bruder."

Der ARC nickte.

„Ich steh hinter dir."

„Ich weiß."

Die Flügel des Kanonenboots schwangen zu und dem Klon wurde die Sicht auf seine Kameraden versperrt.

„Jetzt geht es los." sprach Aayla.

„Ja. Ich bin... aufgeregt." Er hüstelte.

„Ich auch, Bly, ich auch."

Der Commander freute sich über ihr Eingeständnis, Gemeinsamkeiten waren der Grundstein einer Freundschaft.

Das Lartie landete in dem Hangar des Venators und die beiden Passagiere stiegen aus. Geschäftig tummelten sich Techniker und Piloten in der Bucht. Für die Jedi und ihren ersten Offizier stand bereits ein Shuttle der Theta-Klasse bereit.

„Oh, die sollen luxuriös sein." bemerkte Bly, der mal etwas über diese Schiffe gelesen hatte.

„Wär nicht schlecht."

_Sie kennt das Schiff nicht..._

Der Commander versuchte sich an alle Einzelheiten des Artikels zu erinnern, und begann daraufhin zu erklären, was ihm einfiel.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Rampe hinauf, dann ließen sie sich auf den weichen Sitzen nieder, die sie im Innenraum vorfanden.

Dann ertönte die Stimme des Piloten aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Guten Tag, Sir's. Ich freue mich, Sie als meine Gäste begrüßen zu dürfen. Schnallen Sie sich bitte an und bringen Sie ihren Sitz in eine aufrechte Position."

Nachdem die beiden den Aufforderungen nachgekommen waren, berichtete Aayla über ihr Reiseziel.

Bly hing an ihren Lippen und sog jedes Wort förmlich auf.

_Coruscant muss riesig sein. Aber gefährlich. Ich habe keine Mission, also ist mein oberstes Ziel, den General zu schützen._

Um anders zu denken, war er viel zu sehr Soldat.

Als sie aus dem Hyperraum austraten wurden die Erwartungen des Klons in allen Belangen übertroffen. Gigantisch, war das einzige Wort, das ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Das ist mal eine Stadt, was?" fragte Aayla, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Allerdings." hauchte er.

Wie ein kleiner Junge vor dem Süßwarengeschäft, klebte er an dem Fenster und drückte sich die Nase platt.

_Unglaublich! Ein einziges Meer aus Lichtern._

Das Shuttle näherte sich der Planetenoberfläche mit stetiger Geschwindigkeit, vorbei an den im Orbit patrouillierenden Schlachtschiffen, und Frachtern, die ihre Wege zu den Häfen suchten.

_Es ist alles so groß. Wie soll ich mich hier bloß zurechtfinden? _

Die Jedi spürte seine Zweifel und legte ihm eine Hand auf.

„Du wirst hier schon nicht verloren gehen, Bly."

„Ich hoffe, General."

„Ich pass auf dich auf." schmunzelte sie. „Aber bitte merk dir eins..."

Der Offizier spitzte sofort die Ohren.

„...nenn mich nicht General oder Ma'am. Wir sind im Urlaub. Nenn mich Aayla."

„Ja, M... äh... Aayla."

_Wie schön das klingt. Aayla. Ich darf sie mit ihrem Namen anreden..._

„Genau. Versuchs einfach. Ich weiß, dass du dich erstmal umgewöhnen musst."

_Ein Jahr Ma'am. Eine Woche Aayla. Und dann wieder Ma'am. Ich glaube diese Woche werde ich nie vergessen._

Behutsam setzte ihr Schiff auf einer Landeplattform des Jeditempels auf und mit einem Zischen fuhr die Rampe aus.

„Ich bedanke mich für Ihren Flug mit GAR-Flight, dem besten, was die Republik zu bieten hat." erschallte die Stimme des Piloten ein letztes Mal aus dem Lautsprecher.

Nachdem sie das Shuttle verlassen hatten, blieb Bly auf dem Platz stehen. Sprachlos starrte er die riesigen Bauten aus Durastahl und Permabeton an, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerten.

Die beiden setzten ihren Weg fort und gingen durch die Tür, die nach drinnen führte. Sie mündete in einen kurzen Korridor, der in eine große Halle führte. Der Klon sah bereits die ersten Jedi, welche allerdings noch Jünglinge waren. Als Aayla näher kam, strahlten die Kleinen sie an und riefen wie aus einem Mund: „Guten Tag, Meister Secura!

„Guten Tag, ihr." erwiderte sie freundlich.

Bly tat es seinem General nach.

„Hallo, äh... Sir's." _Die haben bestimmt noch keinen Rang, aber was solls._

Doch sein Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg, die Kinder schauten ihn an, als ob er ein Ungeheuer wäre.

„Meister Secura, wer ist das?" fragte ein Mädchen vorsichtig.

„Das ist mein Commander, Bly."

Einer der Jünglinge trat mutig vor.

„Sind Sie ein Klon?" fragte er mit hoher Stimme.

„Ja, das bin ich. CC-5052."

„Guten Tag, Herr CC-5052."

„Hallo."

_Die erinnern mich an meine Brüder auf Kamino._

Tuschelnd zogen sich die kleinen Jedi zurück.

„Ersten Kontakt gut überstanden." scherzte Aayla.

„Ja. Sie waren etwas neugierig, aber nett."

Plötzlich erschien eine große Gestalt aus der Halle. Sie trug eine braune Jedi-Robe, aber das auffälligste an dem Nichtmenschen war seine grüne Haut und mehrere Tentakel, die aus seinem Hinterkopf wuchsen. _Aayla's Lekku sind viel schöner, _dachte Bly sofort.

Zusätzlich hatte das Wesen zwei große, schwarze Augen, die es sehr amphibisch aussehen ließen.

Bly wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Mann war ihm sofort unsympathisch.

„Aayla!" rief der Nautolaner aus. „Du bist wieder da. Wie schön."

„Oh, hallo, Kit."

Der Offizier spürte auf einmal eine derart große Abneigung gegenüber dem Jedi, dass er sich beherrschen musste, nicht die Hand wegzuschlagen, die sich gerade auf Aayla's Taille legte.

_Was glaubt dieser Typ eigentlich, wer er ist?_

„Kit, bitte. Ich möchte das nicht."

_Lass sie sofort los, Glubschauge!_

Der Klon ballte seine Fäuste.

„Vielleicht darf ich dir meinen Commander vorstellen?" lenkte Aayla Fistos Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen Mann.

Der Nautolaner musterte Bly.

„Guten Tag, Commander." sagte er in neutralem Ton.

„General."

„Nun denn. Der Rat möchte dich sprechen, Aayla."

„Danke, ich werde ihn gleich aufsuchen."

„Commander." verabschiedete der Meister sich kühl.

Bly blickte sein Gegenüber ausdruckslos an.

„Immer ein Vergnügen, einem Jedi zu begegnen."

Als Kit Fisto verschwunden war, begann die Twi'lek als erste zu sprechen.

„Komm, ich muss vor den Rat. Ich zeige, dir wo du warten kannst. Wahrscheinlich wird es nicht lange dauern."

„Okay."

_Was war denn das eben für ein shab'uir?_

„Wer war das, Ma'am?"

„Kit Fisto. Ich kenne ihn schon länger. Eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung, wenn er mal nicht nervt oder aufdringlich ist. Manchmal bildet er sich etwas viel ein."

_Ein Wort, und ich knüpf mir den Kerl vor, Jedi oder nicht..._

„Achso."

_Was habe ich gerade gedacht? Beherrsch dich, Junge._

Staunend betrachtete der Klon die großen Säulen, die die Decke stützten.

_Wie viel Gewicht wohl auf denen lastet?_

Aayla hatte ihn mitten in der Halle abgestellt, während sie beim Rat vorsprach, und der Commander fühlte sich ziemlich verloren. Von den meisten Leuten wurde er nicht einmal beachtet.

Als er um eine der beeindruckenden Säulen herum ging, lief er beinahe gegen eine Togruta, die gerade aus der anderen Richtung kam.

_Oh, shab._

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Ma'am. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst." entschuldigte er sich sofort.

„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert." wehrte sie ab. „Moment mal, Ihr seid Bly, oder?"

_Oh._

„Äh, ja Ma'am. Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?"

„Aayla hat mir von dir erzählt. Soll ich dir ihr Quartier zeigen? Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dort auf sie wartest."

„Ich weiß nicht, sie hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich hier bleiben soll."

„Ich hole sie sowieso ab, das ist kein Problem. Folge mir und ich führ dich hin." bot die Frau an.

_Bin mal gespannt, wie ein Jedi hier so lebt._

„Okay, danke, Ma'am."

„Gerne. Ich bin übrigens Shaak Ti."

„Wie würdest du dein Verhältnis zu dem Klon beschreiben?"

Aayla seufzte.

„Offen und ehrlich. Wir sind Freunde."

_Ich hätte ihn geküsst... Das lasse ich mal außen vor._

Meister Windu lehnte sich zurück.

„Was hattest du in dem Klon sein Quartier verloren?"

_In dem Klon sein Quartier? Und ich dachte immer, nur Yoda hätte Schwierigkeiten bei der Grammatik._

„Wir haben über den Tag und dessen Ereignisse gesprochen."

„Was für Ereignisse, dies waren?" meldete der Älteste sich zu Wort.

„Ich habe ein Dorf besucht, mit dessen Bewohnern es kürzlich eine Auseinandersetzung gegeben hatte."

„Eine Auseinandersetzung, du sagst?"

_Nein, ich sagte blutiges Massaker... Ich fürchte, Bly muss noch ein bißchen warten._

„Aua! Heiß!"

Aayla fuhr herum. Meisterin Gallia hielt sich den Mund. Sie hatte sich an ihrem Caf verbrannt.

„Wer hat denn den so heiß gemacht?" fragte sie ungehalten in die Runde.

_Okay. Jetzt weiß ich, dass Bly noch eine Weile ausharren muss._

_Jedi sind den Klonen gar nicht mal unähnlich ,s_tellte Bly zufrieden fest.

_Sie befolgen Befehle, haben keinen eigenen Besitz und nur ein kleines Quartier._

Das beruhigte den Commander ungemein, als er sich in Aayla's Zimmer umsah.

_Eine Schlafnische, ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl, ein Schrank und das Bad natürlich._

Der Klon schaute hinein.

_Aber eine Wasserdusche!_

Nach seiner Visite setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und wartete. Dabei fiel ihm ein Paket auf, dass auf dem Boden lag. _Mh. Was das wohl ist?_

Erst zögerte er, doch dann beschloss er einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren.

Der Inhalt war: ein schwarzes T-Shirt, eine schwarze Multifunktionshose, schwarze Stiefel sowie einige Creditchips.

_Oha. Das Zeug würde mir passen, glaube ich. Vielleicht ist es sogar für mich?In der Stadt soll ich bestimmt nicht in meiner Rüstung rumlaufen._

Der Offizier musste noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bis sich endlich die Tür öffnete und Aayla hereinkam.

„Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

„Keine Uhrsache."

„Ah, du hast bereits deine Sachen gefunden." stellte die Jedi fest. „Die habe ich beim Oberkommando für dich angefordert."

„Oh. Vielen Dank! Was ist mit dem Geld?"

„Das ist auch für dich. Urlaubsgeld."

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr das besser nehmen... mit Geld kenne ich mich nicht aus."

„Nein, das ist deins." bestärkte die Jedi ihn.

_Geld. Mein Geld. Ich besitze etwas._

„Bly..." fuhr Aayla fort. Ihr Stimme klang unbehaglich.

„Ja?" antwortete der Klon alarmiert.

„Der Rat möchte dich sehen..."

_Du bist ein Soldat, Bly. Du bist professionell. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben._

Als die Doppeltür aufschwang, und Bly den Raum betrat, verstärkte sich sein mulmiges Gefühl trotzdem um ein vielfaches.

_Oh shab, _dachte er, während er in die Runde blickte. Die höchsten Offiziere der GAR waren hier versammelt, vom Kanzler einmal abgesehen. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Aayla an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Der Klon trat in die Mitte vor und verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

_Zeig ihnen, das du es wert bist, ein republikanischer Soldat zu sein!_

„Commander Bly. Wir haben Euch bereits erwartet." eröffnete der farbige Meister das Gespräch.

_Meister Windu hieß der doch..._

„Danke, Meister Windu." sagte Bly, stolz darauf, den Namen dieses Jedis zu kennen.

Mace nickte.

„Wir haben ein paar Fragen an Euch."

„Ich werde sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen beantworten, Sir."

„Gut."

„Was du tust hier, auf Coruscant, ich wissen möchte." schaltete sich der kleine, grüne Meister ein.

_Oh. Der Rat hat den Urlaub doch genehmigt? Okay, ich bin professionell, ich schaff das. Was hatte Mereel gesagt? Ach ja..._

„Ich verbringe hier mit Meister Secura meine Flitterwochen." erwiderte er bestimmt.

_Ha! Das Wort kennen sie nicht. Danke, Mereel! Jetzt müssen sie mich erstmal fragen, was das bedeutet..._

Dann bemerkte der Offizier, dass den Jedi alle Gesichtszüge entglitten waren. Meister Windu's Hand fuhr über sein Kinn, er atmete hörbar aus.

„Begonnen der Angriff der Klonkrieger hat." murmelte Yoda unheilvoll.

_Äh, ist was?_

Hinter sich hörte der Commander ein Kichern, was allerdings in einen Schmerzensschrei überging.

„Dieser Kaffee!" fluchte eine junge Frau mit dunkler Haut.

„Sie können gehen, Commander." ächzte Mace Windu.

_Hallo? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?_

Als Bly sich auf den Rückweg machte, zerbrach er sich den Kopf über das soeben Geschehene.

_Als ich Flitterwochen gesagt hab, wars aus. Mich beschleicht da ein ganz mieses Gefühl..._

Plötzlich machte der Klon die Togruta in der Menge aus, die ihn zu Aayla's Quartier geführt hatte.

„Shaak Ti!" rief er. „Äh, Ma'am. MA'AM!" _Das bringts hier ja Ma'am zu schreien._

Glücklicherweise drehte sie sich um.

„Ma'am, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Ich fürchte mir ist eben etwas Dummes passiert, als ich vor dem Rat gesprochen habe."

„Oh. Was denn?" fragte die Meisterin interessiert.

„Was sind Flitterwochen? Man sagte mir, das sei gleich zu setzen mit meinem Urlaub. Und da ich professionell erscheinen wollte, habe ich dieses Wort benutzt." gestand Bly.

Der Mund der Jedi öffnete sich leicht, dann fing sie an zu lachen.

„Oje, du Armer. Da hat dich jemand aber ganz schön auf den Arm genommen."

Kurz erklärte die Meisterin dem Klon was Sache war.

Einen Moment blickte er wie betäubt drein.

„Shab. Aber danke." _Ach du..._

„Bitte. Du solltest aber Aayla vorwarnen, bevor sie der Rat wieder einsackt." schmunzelte sie.

„Ja, danke."

_MEREEL! ICH BRING DICH UM!_

Der Commander zückte sein Datapad, um eine Nachricht zu verschicken.

Der Lieutenant lag in seiner Koje und ruhte sich aus.

_Irgendwie langweilig ohne Bly. Naja, wahrscheinlich erlebt der gerade sein „blaues Wunder". _

Mereel musste grinsen. _Der Commander ist wirklich zu naiv._

Auf einmal zischte es, und die Tür schwang auf.

Der ARC setzte sich überrascht auf.

Stryke und zwei weitere Männer marschierten in den Raum.

„Äh, Captain?"

„Lieutenant, Sie stehen unter Arrest!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Kommen Sie mit." befahl Stryke.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!" erwiderte der Null ungläubig.

„Befehl ist Befehl, Lieutenant."

Die beiden Trooper packten Mereel an den Armen.

„Okay, ich komm ja schon. Aber erfahre ich denn auch den Grund?"

„Der Commander gab den Befehl."

_Oh, dann ist was schiefgelaufen. Hat er Aayla gegenüber erwähnt, wie toll er die Flitterwochen mit ihr findet?_

„Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, habe ich das sogar verdient."

Nachdem der Klon geduscht hatte, war er in die schwarze Kleidung geschlüpft die für ihn bereit gelegen hatte. Als Aayla ebenfalls mit Duschen fertig war, Bly hatte sich nicht näher als einen Meter an die Tür heran gewagt, verließen sie gemeinsam ihr Quartier.

Nun standen sie an den ersten Stufen des Jeditempels und blickten auf die Massen aus Wesen, die sich unweit entfernt auf den Straßen bewegten. Der Commander fühlte sich ohne Rüstung leicht nackt, doch sein neuer Dress stand ihm gut. Hatte Aayla gesagt. Und das war schließlich das einzig Wichtige.

„So viele Leute." staunte er.

_Und jeder eine potentielle Gefahr._

Dem Offizier fiel auf, das fast alle vornehm gekleidet waren und zufrieden aussahen. Die Straßen und Gebäude waren sauber und gepflegt. Der Glanz der oberen Ebenen.

„Wollen wir?" lächelte Aayla ihn an.

„Gerne."

Die Twi'lek winkte einem Lufttaxi.

**Kapitel 7**

„Wo darf ich Sie hinbringen?" fragte der zelosianische Taxifahrer höflich. Er sprach ausgezeichnetes Basic, wie Bly feststellte.

„Zum Senat, bitte." erwiderte Aayla ebenfalls freundlich.

„Sehr Wohl."

Die silberne Tür des Taxis schloss sich, und das Gefährt schoss davon. Es bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Straßen Coruscants und dessen Bürger hinweg.

_Das ist alles so unglaublich groß! Alleine wäre ich verloren..._

Nachdem ihr Transportmittel eine weitere Häuserschlucht durchquert hatte, flog es auf einen großen Platz zu. Das Kuppeldach des Repräsentantenhauses glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, während das Taxi sich näherte.

„Das ist der galaktische Senat. Hier werden alle wichtigen Entscheidungen für die Republik getroffen." erklärte die Jedi.

„Das ist wirklich beeindruckend, Ma'am!" sagte der Commander ehrfürchtig und starrte auf das riesige Gebäude.

Sachte setzte das Taxi auf und Aayla bezahlte den Mann.

„Vielen Dank, meine Dame. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Dann standen sie auf dem Vorplatz des Senats und bewunderten die Statuen die den Weg säumten.

_Das ist also das Herz._

„Dafür kämpfe ich."

„Lohnt es sich denn?"

„Ja. Wir verteidigen die Republik, um Freiheit, Sicherheit und Stabilität zu gewährleisten. Alle Bürger sollen ohne Sorgen leben können." leierte Bly runter. Es hörte sich wie auswendig gelernt an, was es im Prinzip auch war. Der Klon kratzte sich am Kopf und fügte hinzu:

„Ich glaube, es lohnt sich wirklich."

Der General nickte seinem Untergebenen zu.

„Komm, lass uns näher herangehen."

Währenddessen erzählte sie dem Offizier von der Republik.

„Schlussendlich dienen die Jedi dem Senat. Sie verteidigen den Frieden und die Demokratie."

„Was ich ebenfalls tue, oder?"

„Ja. Bloß ist dein Oberbefehlshaber noch immer der Kanzler. Laut unserer Verfassung und den zusätzlichen Vollmachten, die Palpatine gewährt worden sind, hat er praktisch die gesamte Exekutive inne, was bedeutet das die Gewaltenteilung, und damit die Demokratie, aufgehoben ist."

„Manchmal muss das sein. Außerdem hat er die Vollmachten ja durch die Demokratie gegeben bekommen. Meint Ihr nicht auch, dass eine einheitliche Kommandostruktur besser ist? In einer Armee wird ja auch nicht abgestimmt, was man als nächstes macht. Befehle sind einfacher und effizienter."

„In einer Armee sind aber auch normalerweise fähige Leute in den oberen Ebenen. Wir Jedi sind eigentlich Friedenshüter, keine Soldaten. Und der Kanzler ist auch nur ein Politiker."

_Das stimmt doch nicht!_

„Aber General, um den Frieden zu bewahren braucht man Soldaten. Fähige Soldaten und Generäle. Ihr seid ein fähiger General, das habt Ihr oft genug unter Beweis gestellt." appellierte der Soldat.

„Danke, Bly." lächelte sie, „Aber viele andere Jedi können einfach keine Armee führen."

_Oje._

„Ich hoffe nicht, sonst verlieren wir den Krieg."

„Die Republik wird den Krieg nicht verlieren. Nicht solange wir beide leben." schmunzelte sie.

„Stimmt!" lachte er, sichtlich angetan von Aaylas Bemerkung.

_Niemals werden wir verlieren. Das ist unmöglich._

„Themenwechsel. Wir sind hier, um Urlaub zu machen, nicht um über den Krieg zu diskutieren."

_Shab, Flitterwochen. Ich muss es ihr sagen. Bloß wann?_

„Okay."

Gemeinsam erkundeten sie das weite Gelände und drangen bis zu den Treppen vor, wo die Senatoren ein und aus gingen. Dort wurde das Duo schließlich von einigen Wachen gestoppt.

„Das Gebäude ist für Zivilisten nicht zugelassen! Ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen."

„Hey, wir sind keine Zivilisten..." fing Bly an.

„Lass gut sein, Politik ist sowieso nicht meine Stärke." beruhigte Aayla ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Erst als die Beiden sich einige Meter entfernt hatten, kehrten die Gardisten auf ihren Posten zurück.

„Schade, ich hätte den Senat gerne von innen gesehen."

„Mach dir nichts draus, auf Coruscant gibt es genug zu sehen."

Seite an Seite fanden sie zurück in die Fußgängerzonen, wo ein ziemliches Gedränge herrschte.

_Ganz schön warm hier._

Die Leute vermieden es Bly anzurempeln, allerdings warfen einige den Beiden verächtliche Blicke zu.

Der Klon wusste, dass er in dem schwarzen Aufzug nicht gerade freundlich aussah, doch das war ihm egal. Sollten diese feinen Wesen doch denken was sie wollten.

Die Jedi hatte noch eine dunkle Nerflederjacke angezogen, die gerade kurz genug war, dass er noch einen kleinen Streifen blauer Haut aufblitzen sehen konnte.

_Wahrscheinlich hat sie solche weiten Jediklamotten gar nicht. Mh. Würde aber auch nicht zu ihr passen, glaube ich. _Er verbannte die Vorstellung des Generals in dicken Roben aus seinem Kopf.

Dann entdeckte der Klon einen Waffengeschäft: Tain Security.

_Oh, mal sehen was die so anbieten..._

„General, darf ich einmal gucken?" bettelte er.

_Verdammt. Ohne Waffe fühle ich mich schutzlos._

„Gerne. Ich warte solange."

_Vielleicht finde ich etwas Schönes für sie..._

Erwartungsvoll betrat Bly den hell erleuchteten Laden. Auf mehreren Bildschirmen liefen Videos mit diversen Waffen in Benutzung. Weißes, poliertes Plastoid und Glas bestimmten den Aufbau des Raumes. In käuferfreundlichen Regalen lagen Dutzende von Waffen, alle mit Schildern versehen, die Klassifizierung, Preis und diverse andere Daten angaben.

_Das nenne ich mal eine Auswahl!_

Der Commander schritt durch die Gänge und beäugte kritisch die dargebotenen Objekte.

_Schön und gut, aber haben die denn nichts vernünftiges?_

Fast angewidert hob er eine kleine Blasterpistole aus ihrer Halterung.

_Wie soll man denn damit jemanden umlegen? Lächerlich._

Achtlos warf er die Waffe zurück. In diesem Moment kam eine Frau auf ihn zu, ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Die Verkäuferin trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit Rock, und ein professionelles Lächeln auf den Lippen ergänzte hervorragend ihre seriöse Ausstrahlung.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Ma'am. Bisher habe ich nur Kleinkaliber gesehen, haben Sie nicht auch etwas größeres?"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Nach dem Kriegswaffengesetz dürfen wir viele Waffen nicht mehr verkaufen."

_Der reinste Schrott._

„Mh. Also haben Sie hier kein DC-15S oder so?"

„Ein DC-15S? Das ist Armeebestand, wir würden uns strafbar machen, falls wir diese Waffe verkauften. Tain Security ist einer der führenden Waffenhändler in der ganzen Republik, natürlich halten wir uns an die Gesetze." erläuterte die Blondine.

„Aber ich brauche eine Waffe, sonst fühle ich mich unsicher."

„Wir haben ein mannigfaltiges Angebot. Sie werden sicherlich etwas finden, auch wenn Sie nicht aussehen als ob Sie eine Waffe bräuchten, falls ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf." Die Frau hüstelte.

_Oh._

„Danke sehr, Ma'am."

Mit Hilfe der Verkäuferin fand er eine starke, aber handliche Blasterpistole.

Bly gefiel die Waffe recht gut... bis er den Preis sah. Der Commander wusste noch nicht was es bedeutete in den allerobersten Ebenen von Coruscant einzukaufen.

_Wie viel kostet die?_

„Ähm... entschuldigen Sie bitte, Ma'am, aber ich fürchte, der Preis ist etwas zu hoch."

Die Credits, die er für seinen gesamten Urlaub zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte, hätten nicht für das Modell gereicht.

Die Frau setzte einen Ausdruck auf, den der Offizier ungefähr mit _Ich-habs-doch-gewusst _übersetzte.

„Hm... viel günstigere Angebote haben wir leider nicht, fürchte ich."

_Wie hält sich euer Geschäft eigentlich bei diesen Preisen?_

„Tut mir Leid."

„Kein Problem, Sir. Empfehlen Sie uns einfach weiter." Die Blondine lächelte wieder.

„Okay. Tschüss." erwiderte Bly unbeholfen und verließ den Laden.

Aus Versehen lief er gegen einen Duros der gerade an dem Eingang vorbei spazierte.

_Shab, heute ist nicht mein Tag._

„Tut mir Leid."

Der Mann schaute erst verärgert, dann wechselte plötzlich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er zu dem einen Kopf größeren Klon hinauf blicken musste. Bly beachtete ihn nicht weiter und setzte seinen Weg fort, um zu Aayla aufzuschließen, die zwei Schaufenster weiter stand.

_Ich muss in dieser schwarzen Kluft wirklich unfreundlich aussehen._

„General? Ich bin fertig, die Waffen sind zu teuer."

Die Jedi lachte.

„Wirklich? Tja, unsereins kann sich das nicht leisten. Jedenfalls nicht hier oben."

„Scheint so." stimmte der Commander zu.

„Wollen wir dann weiter? Diese Schuhe kann ich mir leider auch nicht leisten, selbst wenn ich sie haben dürfte..." Aayla deutete auf das Schaufenster.

„Okay. Die Sonne geht allerdings bald unter..."

„Auf Coruscant ist das kein Problem, Bly."

Bald fanden sie eine Bank in einem ruhigeren Bereich und beschlossen den Ablauf des restlichen Tages durchzusprechen.

Der Klon setzte sich neben seine Vorgesetzte, passte aber auf, dass er sie nicht berührte.

„Also" begann sie, „entweder können wir etwas trinken gehen und würden morgen dann mit unserer Besichtigungstour beginnen, oder wir machen jetzt mit dem galaktischen Opernhaus weiter."

_Ich hab Durst... und Hunger. Ein Restaurant aufzusuchen wäre nicht schlecht._

„Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nichts dagegen, erstmal etwas zu trinken und einen Happen zu essen."

„Ich denke auch. Verschieben wir die Sehenswürdigkeiten auf Morgen."

Darauhin stiegen sie in ein Lufttaxi, das in der Nähe geparkt hatte.

„Guten Tag. Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz." bot der Zabrak freundlich an.

„Danke." antwortete der Commander.

„Wohin möchten Sie?"

Aayla schaute Bly an. Langsam merkte er, dass sie ihm das Reden überließ.

„Äh... können Sie uns zu einem Restaurant oder einer Bar bringen?"

„Natürlich, der Herr! Zufälligerweise betreibt ein guter Freund von mir ein schickes Etablissement im Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikt."

_Wo?_

„Aha."

Der Commander schaute zu seinem General und die Jedi nickte.

„Das ist in Ordnung, relativ nahe."

„Aber ja, aber ja! In Kürze sind wir dort." bestätigte der Fahrer, während er sich seinen Weg durch Coruscants Luftstraßen suchte.

„Schauen sie zu ihrer Rechten! Das 500 Republica."

Bly wandte seinen Blick sofort dem imposanten Apartmenthaus zu.

„Hier wohnt die Elite." erklärte der Zabrak. „Senatoren und andere Würdenträger, sowie Geschäftsleute und Großunternehmer haben hier ihre Wohnung. Dieser Turm ist eines der begehrtesten Apartments auf ganz Coruscant."

_Hier wohnen also die Politiker und die Reichen._

Bevor der Klon weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war das Taxi vorbei geflogen. Es sank tiefer wie er zweifellos feststellen konnte. Bald drang das letzte Abendlicht nicht mehr zu ihnen durch und grelle, bunte Neonlichter lösten die Sonne als Beleuchtung ab.

„Wie tief denn noch?" intervenierte Aayla.

„Gleich, Ma'am. Einen Moment Geduld bitte." beruhigte sie der Fahrer.

Wie versprochen hielt das Taxi kurz darauf vor einem exklusiv aussehenden Club. Ein kurviges Design verlieh dem Gebäude etwas stilvolles, was allerdings durch diverse Leuchtplaketten wieder getrübt wurde, auf denen verschiedene Speisen, Waren und Dienstleistungen angepriesen wurden.

Schnell zückte Bly seine Credits, um seiner Begleiterin zuvorzukommen, und bezahlte den Zabrak. Da der Commander kein bißchen Trinkgeld gab, drückte der Fahrer verärgert aufs Gas und raste davon.

_Nanu? Der hat es aber eilig... Ich muss vorsichtig sein._

Prüfend unterzog er seine Umgebung einem kritischen Blick. Die Leute waren eher schlecht gekleidet und sahen insgesamt sehr verdächtig aus, die Straße war schäbig und das Neonlicht tauchte sie in ein unheilvolles Halbdunkel.

Der Offizier sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Lasst uns rein gehen, Ma'am."

Die Twi'lek nickte.

„Mal sehen..."

Bly bemerkte, dass einige Leute Aayla angafften und er warf ihnen vernichtende Blicke zu. Nachdem ein Devaronianer einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß, schritt er so dicht neben der Jedi her, dass jeder Idiot erkennen musste, dass er zu ihr gehörte.

_Schütze den General! , _hallte es in seinem Kopf wider.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck und die durastahlharten Muskeln, um die sich sein T-Shirt spannte, hielten die Leute schließlich davon ab, seine Vorgesetzte ungebührlich anzusehen.

So gingen sie weiter und betraten schließlich den Club. Es war voll. Dutzende Wesen verschiedenster Rassen bevölkerten die Bar und die Tische. Insgesamt sahen die Räumlichkeiten sogar ganz gemütlich aus, das Mobiliar war in glänzendem Metall und rotem Plüsch gehalten. In puncto Sauberkeit bot der Club, zu Bly's Erleichterung, einen starken Kontrast zur Straße.

Es herrschte eine gelöste Atmosphäre und man hörte lautes Gelächter.

Im hinteren Bereich entdeckten sie einen freien Ecktisch, an dem es etwas ruhiger war. Aayla ließ sich auf der gepolsterten Bank nieder, die an der Wand entlang verlief, der Commander setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl.

Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und legte sie neben sich. Beide stützten ihre Unterarme auf den runden Tisch, sodass der Offizier nur seine Finger hätte ausstrecken müssen um ihre Hand zu berühren.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

Dann kam auch schon die Bedienung, ein relativ hübsches Mädel, das sogar anständig angezogen war.

„Hallo! Was darfs sein?"

Bly merkte, dass Aayla ihm auch hier die Entscheidung überließ.

_Shab._

„Äh... was haben Sie denn?"

„Na, alles!" antwortete die junge Frau ermunternd.

_Ich hoffe doch..._

„Probiotische Eiweißdrinks?"

„Was für Drinks?"

_Nein..._

„Ähm... die bekommt man bei der Armee, wissen Sie... dingens aktiviert Abwehrkräfte und so weiter..."

„Also sowas haben wir nicht. Aber probieren sie doch das hier..."

Die Bedienung stellte dem Duo zwei corellianische Ale auf den Tisch.

„Oh. Okay, danke."

„Du machst dich." scherzte die Jedi.

Der Commander hob sein Glas.

„Auf den Krieg!" sprach er feierlich.

„Ach, Bly..."

_Nicht gut, denk nach!_

„Auf den Urlaub und auf... euch, ähem... Aayla."

Seine Vorgesetzte schenkte ihm eine bezauberndes Lächeln und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas, gemeinsam tranken sie einen Schluck.

„Wir kennen uns schon ein Jahr. Wurde Zeit, dass wir mal etwas unternehmen." fuhr die Jedi fort.

Bly nickte.

_Sie findet den Urlaub gut. Mit mir!_

Sein Blick wanderte langsam über ihren Körper, doch die Twi'lek ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie spürte sein Gefühlschaos.

Plötzlich riss eine weitere Kellnerin den Klon aus seinen Gedanken.

_Verdammt, ich habe mich schon wieder gehen lassen. Nachher merkt sie es noch..._

„Möchten sie vielleicht etwas essen?"

_Essen wär gut. Aber was? Mh... Mereel hatte doch mal diese Kaltspeise erwähnt._

„Ich hätte gern ein kleines Eis."

_Kalt wie richtiges Eis, aber süß und mit verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, _erinnerte sich der Soldat.

„Gerne. Und für Ihre Freundin?"

„Ähh..."

„Ich möchte nichts. Danke." entschied sich Aayla.

Dann huschte die Bedienung davon, um weitere Bestellungen aufzunhemen.

„Hier scheint es den Krieg wirklich nicht zu geben." sagte Bly ernst.

„Deshalb sind wir hier." erwiderte der General und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Hier sind wir einfach nur Aayla und Bly."

Der Commander genoss ihre Nähe.

„Aayla..." flüsterte er.

„Hey! Wollt ihr Killersticks kaufen?"

Überrascht fuhr der Klon herum und sah den hageren, jungen Rhodianer, der an den Tisch gekommen war, fragend an.

„Du willst uns keine Killersticks verkaufen." seufzte Aayla.

„Ich will ich euch keine Killersticks verkaufen." antwortete der Mann plötzlich.

„Du willst nach Hause gehen und dein Leben überdenken." fuhr Aayla genervt fort.

„Ich will nach Hause gehen und mein Leben überdenken." stimmte der Dealer eifrig zu und verschwand.

„Woah. Das war höchst beeindruckend, Ma'am." Bei der Demonstration ihrer Jedi-Kräfte, fiel der Offizier automatisch in den alten Trott zurück und vergaß sie beim Namen zu nennen.

„Die Macht ist oftmals sehr nützlich." zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Hoffentlich kommt nicht noch so ein Störenfried..."

„Hey! Braucht ihr Blaster? Ihr seht nicht so aus, als ob..."

Weiter kam der Mensch nicht, denn Bly packte ihn an seinem Kragen und riss ihn nach unten.

„Wir wollen nichts kaufen!" rief er gereizt.

„Okay, okay. Ich bin ja schon weg!" stammelte der Waffenhändler.

„Hau ab!"

Schnell machte er sich davon.

_Verdammt, eine Waffe wäre nicht schlecht gewesen..._

Die Jedi lachte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du derart machtbegabt bist."

Der Soldat grinste.

„Gewissermaßen schon."

_Ach ja, der Urlaub ist schön._

Dann kam das Eis. Und es übertraf die Erwartungen des Klons um einiges.

_Das schmeckt vielleicht gut. Auf Kamino gabs sowas nicht, das einzige was da wirklich kalt war, waren die Kaminoaner und die Duschen._

„Exquisit. Das wäre gut genug für den Kanzler." schwärmte er.

Aayla schmunzelte.

„Darf ich probieren?"

_Wie bitte?_

„Äääähhhh..."

Bly zögerte, dann schob er ihr die Glasschale hin.

Sie nahm den Löffel und fuhr mit mit ihm in das Eis.

Ihre Lekku zitterten leicht, als sie es kostete.

„Mm." Sie behielt den Löffel lange im Mund und ihre Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment.

Der Offizier begann zu schwitzen.

„Köstlich." bestätigte der General und leckte sich über die Lippen, während sie den Löffel zurück gab.

„Du darfst es haben, wenn es dir schmeckt." bot Bly mit heiserer Stimme an.

Aayla aß weiter, der Commander sah ihr dabei zu. Es faszinierte ihn.

Doch dann gab sie das Schälchen zurück.

Sie wechselten sich beim Essen ab und Bly hätte schwören können, dass das Eis noch besser schmeckte als vorher. Dieser Austausch erregte ihn auf sonderbare Art und Weise und so bestellte er, nachdem das Eis alle war, gleich noch eins. Dabei tranken sie ihr Ale.

_Sie war noch nie so schön._

Er leerte sein Glas und warf einen Blick auf den Chronometer.

„Oh, es ist schon 2300 durch."

„Dann sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen." Die Jedi erhob sich.

Als die Bedienung erschien, drückte der Klon ihr 15 Credits in die Hand.

„Und 3 zurück, Dankeschön."

Zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg nach draußen, und suchten sich dann ein Taxi.

„Ich brauche noch eine Unterkunft." grübelte Bly laut.

Sie baten den Fahrer, sie zu einem günstigen Motel in den mittleren Ebenen zu bringen.

Am Empfang stand eine Frau fortgeschrittenen Alters, deren grau werdende Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Die Holzvertafelung der Wände war eindeutig gefälscht und täuschte Sehnsucht nach längst vergangenen Zeiten vor.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte die Empfangdame ihr neuen Gäste.

„Guten Abend. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wir brauchen ein Zimmer." erwiderte Aayla knapp.

_Wir?_

„Für wie lange?"

„Sechs Nächte, bitte."

Die Jedi spürte die Missbilligung der Frau.

„Stört es sie wenn wir gleich bezahlen?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Ihre Miene hellte sich sichtlich auf.

Sie legte einen Vertrag auf den Tisch.

„Bitte unterschreiben sie hier."

Beide unterschrieben, und zahlten anschließend im Voraus.

„Sollte das Zimmer nicht nur für mich sein?" fragte Bly leise.

„Glaubst du, ich habe jetzt noch Lust in den Tempel zurückzukehren?" konterte die Twi'lek und nahm die Chipkarte für das Quartier entgegen.

_Sie schläft im gleichen Zimmer wie ich?!_

Der Commander war einen Moment wie betäubt, dann ging er langsam zu dem Turbolift, der sie auf ihr´Zimmer bringen sollte.

„Einen Augenblick noch!" rief die Empfangsdame und hielt den Vertrag hoch.

„Ihre Unterschrift."

_Ups. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht CC-5052 schreiben sollen._

„Sags ihr." raunte Aayla ihm zu.

_Okay._

„Das ist meine Dienstnummer, ich bin ein republikanischer Soldat." sagte er mit einem gewissen Stolz.

Dann wandten sich die Jedi und der Klon um, und ließen die Frau mit offenem Munde stehen.

Ihr gemeinsames Zimmer war das größte und luxuriöseste, das Bly je gesehen hatte. Es war kein Quartier auf einem Schlachtschiff oder eine Unterkunft der Armee, sondern ein geräumiges, nett eingerichtetes Zimmer, sodass dem Offizier sofort das Wort _Urlaub _durch den Kopf schoss.

An der Nordwand stand mittig ein riesiges Doppelbett.

Den Gedanken mit Aayla in einem Bett zu übernachten, musste er erst einmal verarbeiten, ging ins Bad, und spritzte sich Wasser in sein Gesicht.

_Oh shab. Was soll ich tun?_

Als er wieder in den Hauptraum trat, hatte sein General sich gerade die Stiefel ausgezogen und sich auf das Bett fallen lassen. Sie nahm die linke Seite in Beschlag.

„Morgen holen wir unsere Sachen."

„Okay." pflichtete Bly ihr bei und griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und der Bettdecke.

„Was machst du?" fragte sie verwundert.

Ihr Untergebener schluckte.

„Selbstverständlich schlafe ich auf dem Boden, Ma'am, schließlich möchte ich euch nicht stören." erklärte er in Soldatenmanier.

Aayla verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich beiße nicht, Bly. Das ist doch kein Problem."

Der Commander zögerte, Schweiß ran ihm von der Stirn.

_Sie beißt nicht? Warum sollte sie denn beißen? Egal. Denk nach. _

Er atmete tief ein und aus.

„Tur mir Leid." sagte er kleinlaut und legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett.

Dabei passte er höllisch auf, höflichen Abstand zu halten.

_Hoffentlich rolle ich mich im Schlaf nicht hin und her..._

Dann verbarrikadierte er sich unter seiner Decke, sodass nur noch sein Kopf hervorlugte.

Die Jedi schaute ihn an.

„Gute Nacht... Aayla."

„Gute Nacht, Bly. Danke für den schönen Tag."

„Ähem... ja, ich habe zu danken. Es war eine tolle... Erfahrung."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

Bald war er eingeschlafen.

**Kapitel 8**

Als Bly erwachte, prüfte er sofort, ob er noch auf seiner Seite lag.

_Glück gehabt._

Dann blickte er nach links, zu der blauen Twi'lek, die noch friedlich schlief.

Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und er fühlte das nagende Bedürfnis ihre Lekku zu berühren.

Ganz langsam und äußerst vorsichtig, näherte sich seine Hand.

Der Commander hielt den Atem an.

Plötzlich zuckte ein Lek und Aayla bewegte sich ein bißchen. Blitzschnell verschwand die Hand des Klons wieder unter seiner Decke.

_Das war knapp. Aber warum mache ich das auch? Selbst schuld._

Während er nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass die Bettdecke in Höhe seiner Hüfte eine kleine Wölbung machte.

_Fierfek!_

Mereel hatte ihm über das „Phänomen" erzählt, das bei Männern morgens manchmal auftrat.

Bly hatte eins gelernt: Es war peinlich.

Der Soldat schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an die Ausführungen des Lieutenants und an die eher dürftige Lektion seines Trainings zu erinnern. Das Wort „Paarungsbereitschaft" schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

_Okay, ganz ruhig. Das ist natürlich, das kommt von meiner Zuneigung zu dem General. Nicht schlimmes. Das natürlichste von Welt. _

Bly zog sich die Decke vom Leib, um sich das Ganze einmal genauer anzusehen. Bisher hatte er es immer ignoriert, warum auch nicht? Aber wenn Aayla neben ihm lag, war das etwas anderes. Dass er, wenn sie aufwachte, ein Problem haben würde, konnte er sich alleine herleiten, dazu brauchte er Mereel nicht.

_Mein ganzer Charakter stünde in Frage!_

Der Commander knöpfte seine schwarze Hose auf, doch in diesem Moment bewegte sich die Jedi, noch halb schlafend, und räkelte sich auf dem Laken.

_Aahhh. _

Der Klon hatte absolut keine Ahnung was er tun sollte, seine Hände hingen nutzlos in der Luft und seine Muskeln spannten sich krampfhaft an.

_Geh weg! Geh weg! Husch! Weg! , _flehte er verzweifelt sein Gemächt an.

Als er keinen Ausweg mehr sah, knüpfte der Offizier die Hose schnell wieder zu und versuchte die nicht unwesentliche Ausbuchtung zu verstecken. Er zog die Knie an und legte die Decke drüber.

Nervös presste Bly seinen Kopf in das Kissen und atmete tief durch.

Die Jedi streckte sich.

_Gerade noch rechtzeitig._

„Morgen." sagte sie schläfrig.

„Guten Morgen." erwiderte der Commander hastig.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, prima. Danke. Und S... du?"

„Tief und fest."

Einige Zeit lagen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Wärme des entspannte sich langsam wieder und machte die Beine lang.

_Shab, ich müsste ihr mal meinen Fehler mit den Flitterwochen erklären... Sonst wirkt sich das noch zu ihrem und vielleicht sogar meinem Nachteil aus._

„Ma'am?" fragte er, allerdings ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Oh. Um was geht es?"

„Ich habe vor dem Jedirat etwas Falsches gesagt." gab er beschämt zu.

„Es kommt jetzt ganz genau darauf an, was du gesagt hast und ob es schon geklärt wurde."

Der Klon schluckte.

„Ich fürchte, dass es sich noch nicht geklärt hat."

„Was hast du denn gesagt?"

„Nun... Mereel hat mich reingelegt und hat mir gesagt, dass ich Flitterwochen mache..." Als es endlich gesagt war, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Und ich wusste nicht was das heißt! Ich hab versucht professionell zu sein und wollte mich doch würdig erweisen! Und dann hab ich gesagt, dass ich hier meine Flitterwochen verbringe, weil ich dachte, dass das Urlaub bedeutet, und war total selbstsicher. Und dann gucken die mich alle dermaßen komisch an... und werfen mich raus! Dann hab ich Shaak Ti nochmal getroffen und sie gefragt, weil ich Angst hatte dich zu fragen, und sie hat gelacht und gesagt, dass ich dir das sagen muss..."

Der Strom von Worten versiegte.

Einen Moment sagte der General gar nichts und man hörte nur den schweren Atem des Commanders.

_Ich bin tot. Entweder bringt sie mich um, oder der Rat, oder ich werde rekonditioniert._

_Okay, ich nehme es mit Fassung. Salutieren und ausdruckslos geradeaus schauen. Mh, ich könnte auch „Es lebe die galaktische Republik!" schreien. Das wäre auch in Ordnung._

Während der Offizier versuchte sich abzulenken, hörte er ein leises Glucksen, das sich zu einem lauten Lachen entwickelte.

_Sie lacht? Ich lebe!_

Er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, hörte aber wie Aayla es tat.

Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten auf sich zu kommen und dann landete etwas weiches in seinem Gesicht. Die Jedi hatte ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschlagen.

_Ist das meine Strafe? Dann hält es sich ja in Grenzen._

„Bly, du bist ein Trottel."

„Es tut mir Leid, General!" drang seine Stimme unter dem Kissen hervor.

„Aber ein liebenswürdiger Trottel."

_Puh._

Die Twi'lek fing wieder an zu Lachen.

„Ich hätte zu gerne die Gesichter der Ratsmitglieder gesehen."

„Mhm." bestätigte Bly in Ermangelungeiner besseren Antwort.

„Du darfst das Kissen auch weg nehmen."

„Oh, okay_._"

Der Klon nahm es weg, stand auf und stellte sich neben das Bett.

_Und jetzt?_

„Wollt Ihr duschen gehen?"

„Geh du mal zuerst, ich kontaktiere lieber mal den Rat."

_Oje. Da hab ich echt was gutzumachen..._

Bly war das ganze sehr peinlich, wie ein kleines Kind stand er verloren da und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Mithilfe der Macht griff Aayla sich sein Kissen und schleuderte es nach dem Soldaten.

„Steh nicht rum." rief sie ihm zu. „Geh duschen."

„Sofort." Bly beeilte sich ins Bad zu kommen.

_Sie hat mich mit einem Kissen beworfen. Hat das irgendeine Bedeutung?_

Während der Commander sich den Kopf zerbrach, drehte er den Hahn für kaltes Wasser auf.

Die Jedi dachte nach, als sie ihr Komlink aktivierte.

_Es wird mir ja sehr helfen, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich die Nacht im selben Quartier wie Bly verbracht habe. _

Kurz darauf meldete sich Meister Windu.

„Jo, was los?"

„Äh... Meister Windu?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Aayla? Woher hast du meine Privatnummer?"

„Als Ihr mich letztes Mal angerufen habt, habe ich Eure Nummer einfach gespeichert, ich wusste ja nicht, dass es Eure private ist."

„Okay, vergiss es und lösch sie." befahl der Jedi.

Die Twi'lek seufzte.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Meister."

„Gut. Was ist denn los?"

„Bly, also mein Commander, hat mir gerade von seinem, wie soll ich sagen... Patzer erzählt, den er sich vor dem Rat geleistet hat. Er wurde auf den Arm genommen, man hat ihm das Wort falsch erklärt, er konnte nichts dafür."

„Das hoffe ich für dich, Aayla."

„Er hat doch keine Ahnung von Alltagsbegriffen. Meister, das ist einfach nur dumm gelaufen, glauben Sie mir."

„Ich glaube dir, allerdings denken einige Ratsmitglieder da anders. Außerdem ist der Jedi-Tempel eine ständig köchelnde Gerüchteküche. Egal, ob es wahr ist oder nicht, es macht Probleme. Ich bewundere dein Engagement für die Klone, aber es darf nicht zu weit gehen."

„Gehe ich denn zu weit? Ich zeige ihm, wie es abseits des Schlachtfeldes aussieht. Wir machen Urlaub, er ist... ein Freund."

„Aayla, pass bitte auf."

„Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ich ein Jahr mit einem Menschen zu tun habe und keinerlei Gefühle für ihn entwickele." erklärte sie energisch.

„Das erwartet auch niemand. Aber du musst Distanz wahren."

„In wie fern? Was werft Ihr mir denn vor?"

„Bei der Macht, Aayla! Stell dich nicht so quer, du weißt was ich meine." erwiderte Mace ungehalten.

„Wenn es irgendwelche konkreten Vorwürfe gegen mich gibt, kehre ich gerne zum Tempel zurück. Ansonsten würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr versuchen würdet, die Wogen zu glätten, damit ich meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub fortsetzen kann."

„Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten. Windu Ende." antwortete der Meister ermahnend.

Die Twi'lek schaltete ihr Komlink ab.

_Na toll. Der Rat ist sowas von konservativ, was soll ich denn tun? Bly ist... der Einzige dem ich vertrauen kann, abgesehen von Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti..._

Sie nahm das Komlink wieder zur Hand und wählte den Code von ihrer Freundin, die sich nach kurzer Zeit meldete.

„Ja?"

„Hey, hier ist Aayla."

„Hi, schön, das du dich meldest. Ist dir der Rat auf den Fersen?"

Die blaue Jedi schnaubte.

„Natürlich. Diese konservativen... di'kuts!"

„Was?"

„Egal, das Wort hab ich bei dem 327. aufgeschnappt."

„Achso. Wie geht es dir?"

„Naja, Meister Windu will das ich den Klonen gegenüber auf Distanz gehe."

„Was du nicht tun wirst." stellte die Togruta fest. „Hoffentlich heitert Bly dich etwas auf."

„Er versuchts."

„Wie denn?" fragte Shaak in einem vor Zweideutigkeit triefenden Tonfall.

„Ha ha ha. Er ist einfach sehr darum bemüht nichts falsch zu machen und auf mich aufzupassen... er ist wirklich lieb."

„Glaub ich gern. Wenn wir beide früher Ausgang hatten und zusammen losgezogen sind, warst du immer der Blickfang. Bly hat bestimmt auch schon ein Auge auf dich geworfen."

„Tja... er ist an Frauen nicht gewöhnt."

„Und erst recht nicht an dich. Du unterschätzt dein Aussehen, meine Liebe. Und dein... spezieller Kleidungsstil trägt ebenfalls nicht dazu bei, das bei deinem Commander Testosteron abgebaut wird."

Die Twi'lek gluckste.

„Wenn er guckt, dann lass ich ihn, ist ja nicht schlimm. Ich amüsiere mich köstlich darüber, wenn er merkt, dass er halb weggetreten war."

„Er ist auch nur ein Mann, verdreh ihm nicht den Kopf. Ich möchte nicht hören, dass du zu Meister Yoda gegangen bist und gesagt hast: Hallo Meister Yoda, ich hatte Sex mit meinem Klon-Commander. Habt ihr irgendeinen eurer weisen Ratschläge für mich parat?"

„Shaak!" rief Aayla empört.

„Genau, erzähls lieber mir. Ich bin schon jetzt genug damit beschäftigt, sinnfreie Gerüchte über dich und deine Beziehung zu den Soldaten, zu zerstreuen."

General Secura seufzte.

„Danke."

„Kein Problem, melde dich im im Laufe der Woche doch nochmal, dann tauschen wir uns wieder aus."

„Okay, bis dann.

„Tschüss Aayla, und geh nicht zu Meister Yoda, das wäre unklug."

„Sehr witzig."

Die Jedi ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und wartete bis der Offizier fertig war, um selbst duschen zu gehen.

_Ich hätte ihn geküsst... warum eigentlich?_

Im Badezimmer zog sie sich aus, und für einen Moment sah sie in den Spiegel.

_Gar nicht so übel._

Ihre Kleidung hängte sie für die Dauer der Dusche in einen Schrank, in dem sie per Schall gereinigt wurde.

Als endlich warmes Wasser auf Aayla herab prasselte, gab sie sich der entspannenden Wirkung der Hitze hin. Währenddessen dachte sie an ihr Gespräch mit Shaak Ti.

_Sex mit meinem Klon-Commander, _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Mir knurrt der Magen, wollen wir was essen gehen? Das Eis von gestern hat nicht gerade satt gemacht."

„Los gehts."

Frisch geduscht und in gewaschenen Klamotten machten sie sich auf.

Von einer Plakette, die im Lift angebracht war, erhielten sie den Hinweis, dass Frühstück im ersten Stock statt fand.

Bly war überwältigt von der Vielseitigkeit des Essens und lud sich seinen Teller so voll, dass es ihm nur mit der Hand eines sicheren Schützen gelang, den Weg zu ihrem Tisch ohne Kollateralschaden zurückzulegen.

Begeistert testete er alles aus, was er fand, und Aayla musste helfen, die jeweiligen Speisen zuzuordnen.

„Schmeckt fantastisch!" rief er aus, als er die heiße Schokolade kostete.

_Und das eine Woche lang!_

„Schön, dass es dir schmeckt."

„Oja, ich könnte meinen Urlaub im Hotel verbringen. Übrigens: Wie verlief das Gespräch mit dem Rat?"

„Eher schlecht als recht. Sie sind etwas... stur."

„Ist das schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Wir werden sehen."

Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück, beschlossen sie einen Plan für die nächsten Besichtigungen zu machen und zogen sich daher wieder in ihr Quartier zurück. Die beiden setzten sich auf das Bett und befragten Aayla's Datapad über die Sehenswürdigkeiten Coruscants.

„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich den Senat gerne von innen sehen." äußerte Bly seinen Wunsch.

„Mh. Ich denke, als Jedi komme ich da rein... meinetwegen."

„Das ist wirklich toll, danke." freute sich der Commander.

„Nicht der Rede wert."

Gemeinsam schauten sie sich die Bilder des Gebäudes auf dem Datapad an und der Klon rückte etwas näher, um besser sehen zu können.

Kurz berührte er die nackte Haut ihres Oberarmes. Schnell korrigierte der Offizir seine Position, doch er merkte wie sich alle Härchen bei ihm aufstellten, ihre Haut war so angenehm warm.

Der Commander atmete tief durch und versuchte sich nicht gehen zu lassen. Es fiel ihm schwer. Sehr schwer.

Er schüttelte sich.

_Pass auf!_

Die Jedi sah ihn an.

„Okay?"

„Ja. Ja, alles in Ordnung." stammelte er.

Bald verließen sie das Hotel und traten nach draußen um sich ein Taxi zu suchen.

_Ich werde den Senat besuchen, das Zentrum der Galaxis und der Republik. Mit meinem General._

Voller Vorfreude machte er sich mit ihr auf den Weg.

**Kapitel 9**

In erneutes Staunen versetzt, starrte Bly das riesige, pilzförmige Gebäude an. Der rings herum freie Platz verdeutlichte die Majestät des Baus noch um einiges. Ehrfürchtig ging er weiter. An den Eingängen sah der Commander einige Senatoren, die noch ein bißchen frische Luft schnappten, bevor die Abstimmung statt finden sollte. Der Klon wusste nicht genau worum es sich handelte, um irgendein Notstandsgesetz, aber es waren viel mehr Repräsentanten vor Ort, als er am Vortag gesehen hatte. Als sie näher kamen, wurden sie von einigen Gardisten abgefangen, doch Aayla zeigte den Wächtern ihr Lichtschwert und sagte ihren Namen. Daraufhin ließen sie den Soldaten und die Jedi passieren.

Hunderte von Fenstern säumten den Aufbau des Senats und viele davon waren hell erleuchtet. Hinter wenigen konnte der Offizier sogar einige Leute erkennen.

_Das ist so verdammt groß._

In sprachloser Ehrfurcht betrat er das Gebäude und fand sich in einem protzigen Inneren wieder, das in poliertem Edelmetall und rotem Samt gehalten war.

_Hier hat man sich nicht lumpen lassen, verständlicherweise. _

Die Senatoren trugen teure Roben und Gewänder, so dass Bly sich in seinem groben Outfit sehr fehl am Platz fühlte.

„Das ist ein Klon!" hörte er plötzlich eine leise, aber aufgeregte Frauenstimme.

Der Commander drehte sich etwas nach rechts und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel eine junge Senatorin mit hochgestecktem Haar erkennen, die sich mit einem Mann unterhielt.

„Ich habe sie auf Geonosis kämpfen sehen."

„Aber was macht denn ein Klon in Zivil hier?" flüsterte der Mann.

„Ich weiß es nicht, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Vielleicht gehört er auch zu den Schocktruppen... und spioniert hier ein bißchen rum."

„Ich fürchte, dass mich das nicht verwundern würde, Bail."

„Wir müssen aufpassen."

_Aufpassen? Ich beschütze ich euch doch! Ihr seid meine Chefs! Was soll denn das?_

Fragend drehte er sich zu Aayla um, aber sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, stand am Eingang und starrte zum Himmel. Zwei größere Gleiter bewegten sich rasant auf das Gebäude zu, während ein plötzlich erschienenes Schiff der Senatsgarde vergeblich versuchte die beiden aufzuhalten.

Als das Schiff der Garde und ein Gleiter kollidierten und drohten abzustürzen, gerieten die Vorkommnisse in den Fokus der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

Die Senatoren blickten ungläubig in den Himmel, und einige flüchteten sich tiefer in das Gebäude hinein.

Ein Gleiter krachte mittlerweile in das Dach des Repräsentantenhauses und verging in einer Feuerwolke, der zweite konnte sich retten und notlandete auf dem Vorplatz.

„Wir werden angegriffen Ma'am!" stellte Bly fest und merkte, dass er keine Waffe trug.

Diese kühle Interpretation veranlasste die meisten Senatoren Hals über Kopf zu fliehen.

_Zivilisten aus dem Weg! Eine Waffe zu mir!_

Aus dem ohne Schaden gelandeten Gleiter stieg eine Person aus und rannte auf den Senat zu.

„Er will uns angreifen!" stieß ein Senator hysterisch aus.

_Nein. Der läuft vor etwas weg._

Bly behielt Recht, als der Gleiter in einer riesigen Explosion zerbarst, deren Druckwelle den Fliehenden du Boden warf.

_Sprengstoff._

Das Schiff der Senatsgarde war in einiger Entfernung gelandet und die Gardisten eilten nun zu dem Wesen, das sich schon wieder aufrichtete. Plötzlich rauschte ein Kanonenboot über sie hinweg und mehrere Shocktrooper seilten sich ab, die das Wesen einsammelten. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion mit den Gardisten, bei der diese anscheinend abserviert wurden, flog das Lartie mit den Klonen und ihrem Gefangenen davon.

_Und ward nie mehr gesehn, _fügte Bly in Gedanken hinzu, ohne zu wissen, dass er auch hier Recht behalten sollte.

Aayla schaute noch immer auf das Wrack des Gleiters, welches nun von Löschschaum eingedeckt wurde.

„Ich bin mal gespannt wie die Abstimmung ausgeht." sagte sie zynisch und wandte sich ab.

Die Garde verwies alle Besucher des Gebäudes und riegelte alle Ausgänge ab.

Die Jedi und ihr Begleiter mussten in die Stadt zurückkehren.

_Na toll._

„Wir haben es wieder nicht geschafft." seufzte der Klon resigniert.

„Irgendwann schaffen wir es schon noch, aber der Angriff auf den Senat beunruhigt mich. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken als ein bloßer Terroranschlag. Warum haben die Schocktruppen den Angreifer abgeholt? Die haben sich ja richtig beeilt um ihn der Senatsgarde wegzuschnappen."

„Konkurrenzdenken eventuell." überlegte der Commander.

„Glaube ich nicht. Der Befehl muss vom Kanzler kommen... aber egal."

„Der Kanzler hat doch die oberste Befehlsgewalt, also ist doch alles in Ordnung. Es wird schon seinen Sinn haben."

„Das hoffe ich ganz stark für die Republik. Dieser Anschlag kommt dem Kanzler persönlich nämlich sehr zu Gute."

_Oha._

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

„Letztendlich geht es nur um Macht, Bly. Und Palpatine häuft sie geradezu an. Dieser Krieg nutzt auch einigen Leuten, das darf man nicht außer Acht lassen."

„Er ist bestimmt der Richtige."

„Ich hoffe es auch."

Gemeinsam spazierten sie durch die Fußgängerzonen und blickten in Schaufenster und Geschäfte.

Unterwegs begegneten sie mehreren Sicherheitskräften, die aber schon wieder zurückbeordert wurden.

An einem kleinen Imbiss holten die beiden sich ein süßliches Erfrischungsgetränk und setzten sich auf eine Bank. Während sie schweigend ihre Getränke schlürften, konnte Bly die Menschenmassen beobachten, die an ihnen vorbeizogen.

_All diese Wesen. Wenn man jeden einem Blaster in die Hand drücken würde..._

Der Commander streckte sich und verlagerte seine Gewicht. Dabei fühlte er auf einmal etwas ungewohntes an seiner rechten Hosentasche. Blitzschnell schloss sich seine Hand um eine andere, die gerade mit seiner Geldbörse verschwinden wollte. Der Dieb wollte sich losreißen, aber Bly wirbelte herum und bekam den Arm des Rodianers mit beiden Händen zu fassen. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn durch die Spalte zwischen Sitz und Rückenlehne der Bank und zwang den armen Kerl so zu Boden. Der Rodianer wand sich, als der Klon seinen Arm durchbog.

„Du tust mir weh! Du tust mir weh!" rief er schmerzerfüllt.

„Du wolltest mir mein Geld wegnehmen!" gab Bly in erstaunter Wut zurück. Das Leute stahlen, hatte er noch nicht erlebt.

Aayla runzelte die Stirn.

„Wen hast du jetzt eingefangen? Einen Taschendieb, sehr interessant."

„Bitte!" flehte der Mann, der in einer sehr unbequemen Position gefangen war.

Aayla musste Bly's Reaktion Respekt zollen, er war schnell gewesen, das war gut. Das Bly dem Dieb plötzlich mit einem grausamen Knacken den Arm brach, war nicht gut.

„Bei der Macht... BLY!" rief die Jedi aus.

„Aaarrgghh!" brüllte der Rodianer laut. „Mein Arm! Mein Arm!"

„Was ist denn? Er wollte mich bestehlen. Das wird er so bald nicht wieder tun, nicht mit dem Arm." verteidigte sich der Commander.

„Du darfst so etwas nicht tun! Gewalt darf nur im äußersten Notfall angewandt werden!"

Der Rodianer beeilte sich jammernd davon zu laufen, Bly kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, Ma'am." antwortete er monoton.

Das Ereignis machte Aayla innerlich noch mehr zu schaffen als der Anschlag auf den Senat.

Er war nicht immer nur der liebe, naive Bly, sondern ein Soldat. Im Moment pustete er Droiden auseinander, aber was wenn er mal das tut für das er ausgebildet ist? Töten. Wesen töten. Sie umzubringen. Auf Befehl, auf Eigeninitiative, was auch immer. Sie schauderte. Die Twi'lek durfte nicht vergessen das er im Grunde genommen eine Killermaschine war. Jedenfalls von seinen Fähigkeiten aus gesehen.

_Aber ganz theoretisch gesehen, könnte ich von meinen Fähigkeiten her auch ein Killer sein._

_Tja, die Jedi verkommen in diesem Krieg wohl zu abgebrühten Soldatenkaisern._

_Nein, Bly braucht nur ein bißchen Fingerspitzengefühl. Er macht seinen Job, ich mache meinen und unsere Wege haben sich gekreuzt._

_Der Macht sei Dank, _fügte sie mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu. Sie hatte den Klon wirklich mögen gelernt.

Der Offizier schlang sein Mittag hinunter und schien sich weder für das Schmatzen, noch für seine ständigen Bekundigungen zur hervorragenden Qualität der Mahlzeit zu schämen.

„Sehr lecker." brachte er zwischen zwei Bissen hervor.

„Es ist in Ordnung." erwiderte Aayla, die sich das gleiche bestellt hatte. Der Commander zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich finds super." sagte er und drehte sich, eine Grimasse ziehend, zu ihrem Nachbartisch um.

Fünf junge Männer schwangen ihre Becher und grölten dabei laut genug, dass es im ganzen Restaurant zu hören war.

„Unglaublich." fügte der Klon kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

„Tja, so ist das heute." Aayla spießte den letzten Rest des Gemüses auf.

Hätten sie nicht einige Ebenen runter gemusst, um eine warme Mahlzeit zu einem vernünftigen Preis zu bekommen, würde der hauseigene Sicherheitsdienst, den viele Restaurants in den oberen Bereichen hatten, solche Gäste sicher des Hauses verweisen. In diesem Fall saß der Rausschmeißer allerdings mit am Tisch.

Bly schob seinen leeren Teller von sich und trank im Aufstehen sein Glas aus.

„Ähm... ich suche mal kurz eine Toilette."

„Okay, ich warte solange."

„Hey, wie geht's denn so, meine Hübsche?." kam es vom anderen Tisch als der Soldat verschwunden war.

Die Jedi seufzte. Der Tag lief bisher nicht gerade vorbildlich.

„Willste deine Zeit nich lieber mit mir verbringen, Schätzchen?"

Zwei Menschen und ein Devaronianer setzten sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

Alle drei grinsten von einem Ohr bis zu anderen.

Der Mensch, der auch zu erst gesprochen hatte, fuhr fort: „Willst du nicht schonmal unter den Tisch gehen und zeigen was für ein gute Twi'lek du bist?"

Der andere Mensch stütze seinen Kopf mit einer Hand und versuchte sein Lachen zu verbergen.

Mit einer lässigen, fast gelangweilten Bewegung löste Aayla ihr Lichtschwert vom Gürtel und zeigte es den Kerlen.

„Whoa..." der Devaronianer stand auf.

„Was bildest du dir ein? Ein Jedi zu sein?" höhnte der Mensch. „Oder hast du es dir als Ersatz für deinen hässlichen Freund geklaut?"

„Verdammt, Dany, lass gut sein..." appellierte der zweite Mensch.

Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht beunruhigen und streckte seine Hand aus, um nach dem Lichtschwert zu greifen. Das resultierte darin, dass er und seine drei Freunde plötzlich zu Seite gerissen wurden und auf ihrem Tisch landeten. Essen und Getränke spritzen hoch und trafen die fünf Männer.

Ungläubig starrte der Anführer der Gruppe die blaue Frau an, die gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel begutachtete.

„In 10 Sekunden seid ihr draußen." erwähnte sie beiläufig, aber mit einem unmissverständlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

Sofort stürzten die Freunde zum Eingang, aber der eine Mensch wurde zurückgerissen, als ob er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gerannt wäre.

„Bezahlen." ermahnte die Jedi, ohne sich dem Mann zuzuwenden.

Schnell warf dieser einige Creditchips auf den Tisch, dann verschwand auch er.

_Solche Idioten._

Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie die Männer regelrecht auseinander nehmen hätte können.

„So... Oh, sind die Nervensägen verschwunden?"

„Sie haben ein bißchen Ärger gemacht und ich habe ihnen empfohlen zu gehen."

Bly spannte sich an.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Sie waren beleidigend... vielleicht sollte ich mich fügen und eine allseits bekannte Jedirobe tragen."

„Nein."

„Nein?"

„Ich meine, dass Ihr das machen solltet was Euch beliebt."

„Natürlich, ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass mir solche testosterongesteuerten Vollidioten nicht fremd sind."

Der Klon schnaubte.

„Beim nächsten Mal mache ich die fertig!"

„Wahrscheinlich brauchst du das nicht mal, aber für Hilfe bin ich immer dankbar." zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Das regt mich irgendwie auf. Ich war nicht da, sonst hätte ich denen mal verklickert, was es heißt sich mit einer Jedi und einem Commander anzulegen! Denn wer sich mit Euch anlegt, bekommt es mit mir zu tun!"

Der Offizier wusste gar nicht um die Tragweite seiner Worte, da er seinen Beschützerinstinkt dem Auftrag zuordnete. Doch Aayla wusste, das der kleine Ausbruch mit mehr zu tun hatte. Gefühle. Sie fand es rührend.

„Vielen Dank, Bly."

„Nicht zu danken, das ist mein Auftrag."

„Aber hier sind wir im Urlaub."

„Dann ist es meine Pflicht, außerdem will ich Euch..." Der Soldat sprach langsamer.

„Ja?" fragte Aayla bestimmt.

„...beschützen."

Seine Stimme war wieder leiser geworden.

Die Twi'lek nickte.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin auch immer für dich da, okay? Wenn du etwas brauchst, frag mich."

„Danke... Aayla."

Sie lächelte.

„Komm, wir zahlen und machen uns auf den Weg, es gibt noch viel zu sehen."

„Bestimmt. Ich werde auch keine Arme mehr brechen."

„Lass das bloß sein. Das ist nicht gut, wenn das der Rat rauskriegt, haben wir ein Problem."

„Es tut mir Leid, ich verursache nur Probleme..." klagte er.

„Unsinn, du lockerst die ganze Routine mal etwas auf. Ohne dich wäre mir ja total langweilig."

„Wirklich?" fragte der junge Mann ungläubig.

„Natürlich."

_Ohne mich wäre ihr langweilig! OHNE mich!_

Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort und gerieten langsam aber sicher in immer dunklere und leerere Gebiete.

„Hier ist nichts mehr los."

„Mhm." stimmte der Commander zu, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war von einem Automaten am Straßenrand gefangen.

„Was ist das, Ma'am?"

„Oh, das ist ein Süßigkeitenautomat. Dort gibt es Bonbons und Kaugummis."

Neugierig probierte der Klon das Gerät aus und bekam einige Kaugummis. Er stopfte sich alle auf einmal in den Mund.

„Die kaut man nur einzeln. Und nicht runterschlucken, nur kauen." lachte seine Begleiterin.

„Oh. Okay. Egal, sie schmecken gut."

„Du magst wohl alles."

„Kann sein."

Zufrieden mampfte er sein Kaugummi und hielt nach weiteren Automaten Ausschau. Als er einen gefunden hatte, lief er hin und begutachtete ihn. Dann schloss er wieder zu Aayla auf.

„Da gab es gar keine Süßigkeiten."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, nur so komische, gummiartige Luftballons. Keine Ahnung wozu die gut sein sollten."

Die Jedi hielt kurz inne.

„Das... ist auch nicht so wichtig."

„Mh. Wofür braucht man die denn?" hakte er nach.

„Tja... also... manche Männer... oder Frauen kaufen sie, um... naja es dient dem Spaß, sage ich mal..."

„Mh... Willst du auch welche? Ich kaufe sie dir gerne. Ich möchte mich auch ein bißchen bei dir revanchieren, für alles was du mir zeigst."

Bly's sicher nett gemeintes Angebot ließ Aayla erröten.

„Mache Leute... brauchen sie manchmal, aber ich brauche sie nun wirklich nicht, und du wirst sie auch nicht brauchen."

„Sicher? Man kann ja nie wissen oder? Soll ich doch welche kaufen, vielleicht brauchen wir sie ja doch noch, falls uns mal langweilig ist. Im Urlaub wollen wir doch Spaß haben, oder?

„Ja... aber das sind ja keine Luftballons, die sehen nur ein bißchen so aus."

„Und warum brauchen manche Leute sie dann? Wir auch? Oder eher nicht? Was sind das denn nun für Dinger?"

Aayla befand sich in Erklärungsnot.

„Ich... erklärs dir später, okay?"

„Okay."

_Sexuelle Aufklärung... Für einen Klon. Oje._

Eine grinsende Shaak Ti erschien in ihrem Kopf.

_Klär ihn weiter auf, meine Liebe! Er wird es dir danken!_

Zu Shaak Ti gesellte sich ein alter, grüner Jedi-Meister.

_Eine Jedi du bist. Den Klon nicht in Verlegenheit und Verwirrung stürzen du darfst. Grenzen du dir setzen musst._

Die Togruta verteidigte sofort ihren Standpunkt.

_Hör nicht auf ihn, du bist im Urlaub, gönn dir deinen Spaß!_

Die blaue Jedi schüttelte ihren Kopf und die beiden Figuren verschwanden.

_Warum denke ich so einen Schwachsinn?_

Die Beiden spazierten zurück, um wieder in hellere Gebiete, in denen mehr los war, zu kommen.

Zwielichtige Gestalten säumten die Straße und Bly's Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren. Dabei vergaß er beinahe, dass die Jedi viel mehr wahrnehmen konnte als er. Trotzdem war der Commander froh, als das Sonnenlicht erneut zu ihnen durchdrang.

Zusammen schlenderten sie noch ein bißchen durch den Stadtteil und einigten sich dann darauf, zum Hotel zurückzukehren, um eine Pause zu machen. Außerdem wollten sie an der Rezeption nach einem anständigen Restaurant fragen.

Während Aayla das Hotel betrat, bezahlte Bly das Taxi, das sie zu ihrer Unterkunft gebracht hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie ein mehrsitziger Speeder aufschloss.

_Ich hoffe die sind nicht auf Streit aus._

Sieben Gestalten sprangen aus dem Fahrzeug und bewegten sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu.

Den ersten erkannte Bly als den Rodianer, der versucht hatte ihn zu bestehlen.

Sein rechter Arm war geschient, der linke hielt eine Blasterpistole.

„Hey, du Sohn eines Murglak!" rief der Dieb. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen."

_So eine Osik. Und ich habe keine Waffe._

„Du hast mir den Arm gebrochen, Mistkerl. Leider legst du dich da auch mit einigen anderen Leuten an."

_Keine Deckung. Wenn ich in die Hotellobby hechte, schießt der mich einfach weg._

„Naja, immerhin wolltest du mich bestehlen..."

Der Dieb lachte.

„Damit verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt. Macht ihn fertig, Jungs."

Seine sechs Gefährten bewegten sich auf den Klon zu. Drei von ihnen hatten Totschläger, zwei weitere Vibroklingen. Die letzten beiden waren anscheinend unbewaffnet.

Der erste Angreifer war zu langsam, die Bewegungen plump und vorhersehbar.

Der Arm mit dem Totschläger holte aus, doch Bly fing den Arm ab, rammte seinem Kontrahenten mit einem Unterarmsschwinger die rechte Faust in die Rippen, und trieb sie ihm damit in die Lunge. Flugs entwand der Soldat dem Menschen die Waffe und ließ den röchelnden Mann zu Boden gehen.

Dem Stich der Vibroklinge des zweiten Angreifers, der direkt auf sein Herz gezielt hatte, entging er mit einem Ausfallschritt nach rechts und schlug ihm die linke Faust gegen die Schläfe. Der Schwung, den der Mann gehabt hatte, riss ihn in die Luft und ließ ihn anschließend hart landen. Aus der Drehung heraus trat Bly dem dritten direkt vor die Brust und ließ ihn rückwärts stolpern.

Den Arm des vierten Angreifers blockte der Offizier ab, trat ihn in die Seite und riss den Gegner zu Boden. Ein nachgesetzter Hieb mit dem Totschläger sorgte dafür, dass er nicht sobald wieder aufstand.

Die letzten drei stehenden Feinde waren vorsichtig geworden und schlichen lauernd um ihn herum.

Mit einem Schrei griff ein Mensch mit Vibroklinge an, dessen Schwung Bly ausnutzte, um ihn an seinem Arm zu packen und an sich vorbeizuführen. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Kniekehle fällte den Mann. Der fünfte Angreifer attackierte den Commander ohne Waffe. Der Klon wirbelte um ihn herum und seine Arme schlossen sich um den Kopf des Unglücklichen.

Das Genick erzeugte ein widerliches Geräusch als es brach.

_Shab._

Der letzte Angreifer ergriff die Flucht, doch ein anderer kam wieder zu sich.

Ein Tritt auf den Arm hinderte den Mann an der Benutzung seines Messers. Knochen splitterte.

Bly's Gegner krochen davon. Niemand wollte eine zweite Abreibung.

Jetzt stand nur noch der Rodianer aufrecht.

„Ich töte dich, du Bastard!" rief er wütend und zielte auf den Klon.

_Ich kann nichts machen. Er ist zu weit weg und ich habe keine Deckung._

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte er sich rückwärts, nur auf seinen Feind konzentrierend.

Der Dieb drückte den Abzug.

Bly hörte den Schuss... und ein vertrautes Summen.

Eine Klinge aus blauem Licht parierte den Laser und warf ihn zurück.

Die ihm nur allzu vertraute Gestalt, die das Schwert führte, sprintete in einem unmenschlichen Tempo vor, wehrte einen zweiten Schuss ab und kappte schließlich den Lauf der Pistole.

Der erschrockene Rodianer hob die Hände.

„Ich rufe die CSK." sagte Aayla und löste ihr Komlink vom Gürtel.

Zwanzig Standardminuten später war die Bande abgeholt worden und Bly begab sich mit Aayla auf ihr Zimmer.

_Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wie kann ich ihr das jemals zurückzahlen?_

Die Jedi ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen aufs Bett fallen.

„Ma'am?" fragte der Commander vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht wie ich euch das jemals zurückzahlen soll."

Die Twi'lek setzte sich auf.

„Du brauchst mir nichts zurückzuzahlen. Das einzig Wichtige ist, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Bly atmete tief durch.

„Danke, Aayla."

Sie nickte.

_Ich wollte sie immer beschützen, dabei kann sie das selbst am besten. Und auf mich muss sie aufpassen wie auf einen Welpen. Ich habe versagt. Warum gibt sie sich mit mir ab? Sie ist so unerreichbar und ich bin auf der niedrigsten Ebene. Nur ein Klon. Warum beachtet sie mich überhaupt? Wahrscheinlich aus Mitleid..._

Der Soldat war wütend, doch als er sie ansah, verflogen seine Gedanken.

_Nein. Ich werde mich bessern. Und ich werde mich würdig erweisen, an ihrer Seite zu stehen und zu kämpfen._

Als er duschte, fiel ihm auf, dass weder die CSK, noch Aayla ihn auf den Toten angesprochen hatte. Wahrscheinlich ignorierte die CSK die Tatsache, weil eine Jedi beteiligt war, aber die Jedi selbst?

_Ich fürchte, sie wird mich wieder rügen._

Er seufzte. Dieser Tag lief überhaupt nicht so gut wie der erste. Am besten er verschanzte sich unter seiner Bettdecke und wartete bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Froh den Schweiß losgeworden zu sein, setzte er sich auf seine Bettseite und wartete bis Aayla fertig war.

Dann zogen sie los, um in dem Restaurant essen zu gehen, das Aayla an der Rezeption empfohlen worden war. Es war nicht allzu weit entfernt, sodass sie das Geld für ein Taxi sparen konnten.

Daher erreichten sie auch schon bald die „Soft-Heart Cantina".

Das Innere war rustikal, aber relativ hübsch. Schwarzes Plastoid und helles Metall kontrastierten miteinander.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Bly fiel sofort der hünenhafte Mensch auf, der an der Theke stand. An seiner Haltung erkannte der Soldat, dass dies kein Gast war.

_Das ist dann wohl der Türsteher._

Der Commander nickte ihm zu, was der Mann erwiderte.

Kurz darauf kam eine Twi'lek mit türkisfarbener Haut, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Während des Essens grübelte der Offizier über den bisherigen Tag nach.

_Ein Anschlag auf den Senat, ein Taschendieb, randalierende di'kuts und ein Haufen bewaffneter Straßengangster. Nicht schlecht. Ein gebrochener Arm, nein sogar zwei, Dutzende blaue Flecke, eine kaputte Lunge, Kopfschmerzen und ein Toter. Das wäre dann meine Bilanz. Shab auch. _

Er sprach das Thema an und nach einiger Zeit einigten sie sich darauf, das der Tote, aus Notwehr, wohl unvermeidbar gewesen ist.

„Coruscant ist schon ein gefährliches Pflaster." schloss Aayla.

„Ich merke das schon. Mal sehen wie der Urlaub sich noch entwickelt."

„Solange es keine derartigen „Vorfälle" mehr gibt, ist ja alles in Ordnung."

„Ich hoffe doch."

„Fast ein Dutzend zum Teil Schwerverletzte. Und ein Toter!" fasste Mace Windu erregt zusammen.

„Nun ja, man sollte bedenken, dass es Notwehr war." versuchte Shaak Ti den Meister zu beruhigen.

„Achja? Dieser wild gewordene Klon schlachtet sich durch Coruscants untere Ebenen und wer ist bei ihm? Eine Jedi, die nicht eingreift!"

„Meister Windu, ich bitte Euch keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Lasst sie es erklären. Ich bin mir sicher..."

„Ich habe gerade das Gefühl das nichts mehr sicher ist. Stell dir vor, alle Klone würden sich so verhalten. Nachher stürmen sie noch den Tempel, aus irgendeinem aberwitzigen Grund!"

„Meister, bei allem Respekt... Sagt so etwas nicht, es ist sicher schwer für Bly Coruscant zu verstehen."

Sorgfältig strich Bly sein Bettzeug glatt.

_So, alles in bester Ordnung._

Der Klon streckte sich, es war wieder spät geworden.

Aayla kam gerade aus dem Bad und stellte sich an ihr Seite des Bettes, um die Decke aufzuschlagen.

Der Commander musterte sie.

Sein Blick glitt über ihren Bauch, den anmutig geschwungenen Nabel, dann langsam tiefer. Ihre braune Hose, die sie immer trug.

_Ihre Hose..._

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf das unter der Kleidung ja auch noch etwas sein musste.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich die Jedi unverhüllt vorstellte. Nur ihre blaue, reine Haut zu sehen.

_Hör auf damit Bly!_

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist etwas?" fragte die Twi'lek.

„Ähm, nein." antwortete er und legte sich schnell hin, da er rot wurde und sich etwas an ihm regte, das ihm schon am frühen Morgen Probleme bereitet hatte.

_Osik auch, selbst Schuld._

Er spürte wie sich Aayla ebenfalls zu Bett begab. Auf einmal stellte er sich vor wie sie in dem Handtuch vor ihm stand, das sie benutzte, als er sie auf Felucia nach dem Duschen überrascht hatte.

Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen.

_Verdammt nochmal! Lass das, Soldat!_

Der Klon warf sich unruhig umher.

„Gute Nacht, Ma'am."

„Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut."

Aayla war bald eingeschlafen, doch der Commander hatte sich noch eine Weile mit dem Bildern in seinem Kopf herumzuschlagen, bevor er selbst einschlief.

Er träumte von einer blauen Twi'lek mit einem blauen Lichtschwert und einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen.

**Kapitel 10**

Der Klon gähnte und streckte sich.

_Achja..._

Langsam drehte er sich zur Seite, musste aber feststellen, dass seine Vorgesetzte nicht im Bett lag.

Er schreckte hoch.

_Wo ist sie hin?_

Dann hörte er das leise Plätschern.

_Achso, sie ist schon auf und duscht._

Entspannt sank er zurück in die weichen Kissen und schloss die Augen.

„Bly!" vernahm er auf einmal ihre Stimme.

_Nanu?_

„Ja?" rief er.

„Kommst du mal bitte?"

_Aber... sie ist doch noch im Bad._

„Ähm, okay! Was ist denn?"

„Komm her." antwortete sie ermutigend.

Der Commander schluckte und legte seine Hand auf das Pad an der Badezimmertür, die daraufhin aufglitt.

Er atmete erleichtert aus, als sie in voller Kleidung vor ihm stand. Ihre rechte Hand rieb über ihren linken Arm und hinterließ eine glänzende Spur.

_Ah, sie kremt sich ein... Das ist gut für die Haut, glaube ich._

„Ja, Ma'am?" fragte der Soldat erwartungsvoll.

„Könntest du mir etwas helfen, Bly?"

„Wobei denn?"

„Beim Einkremen. Ich komme nicht so gut an meinen Rücken."

Dem Offizier klappte die Kinnlade runter.

_BITTE WAS?_

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Bly zwang sich seinen Mund wieder zuzumachen.

„Äh ja, ich meine, nein..."

„Na denn..." erwiderte Aayla und reichte ihm das Behältnis.

Mit zittrigen Fingern entnahm er etwas Creme.

Die Jedi drehte sich um und begann langsam ihr Oberteil zu lösen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie an dem Verschluss herumnestelte.

Bly schloss kurz die Augen.

_Oh shab..._

Schweiß ran über seine Stirn.

Aayla lächelte, als der Verschluss klickte.

„O-okay, w- w-was soll ich tun?" stammelte der Klon.

„Aufstehen sollst du." rief sie.

„Häh?"

Bevor die Twi'lek ihren Rücken freigelegt hatte, machte sie das Top auch schon wieder zu.

Langsam verschwomm die Szenerie.

Bly öffnete die Augen.

_Was zum...?_

Aayla hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.

„Aufstehen! Ich bin schon fast fertig."

_Verdammt, nur ein Traum._

„Entschuldigung Ma'am." murmelte er.

Als der Commander ins Bad trottete, bemerkte er auf einer Ablage den Cremetopf, den er eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Jedenfalls im Traum.

_Komisch. Vorher noch nie gesehen, das Ding. Naja, egal._

Die Jedi studierte aufmerksam ihr Datapad.

„Bly, der Rat will uns sehen."

_Oh oh._

„Sie sind wohl etwas unzufrieden mit den Vorkommnissen von gestern."

„Kann man ihnen gar nicht mal verübeln." seufzte die Twi'lek.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Dann lass uns frühstücken und auch bald los, wir wollen sie nicht warten lassen."

Bly nickte und sie verließen ihr Quartier.

„Aayla! Da bist du ja."

„Hi Shaak."

Sie trafen sich in der großen Eingangshalle des Tempels.

„Der Rat, insbesondere Meister Windu, ist nicht gerade begeistert. Ich hab mich mal umgehört."

„Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen."

„Frage ich mich auch manchmal."

Die Togruta wandte sich dem Klon zu.

„Hallo Bly, wie gehts?"

„Oh, sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage."

„Haltet euch wacker, wir sehen uns später." verabschiedete sie sich.

„Okay, bis dann."

Aayla und ihr Untergebener setzten ihren Weg fort, bis sie vor der Tür der Ratskammer standen.

„Bereit?"

„Ich denke schon, Ma'am."

„Gut."

Die beiden Türflügel schwangen zur Seite und sie traten ein.

Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon und Anakin Skywalker warteten bereits.

„Aayla, Commander." grüßte Meister Windu.

„Meister." erwiderte die Twi'lek.

Bly beschränkte sich auf ein einfaches : „Sirs."

„Nun, eure Anwesenheit auf Coruscant, Commander, hat bereits bleibende Eindrücke hinterlassen. Leider sind diese keineswegs positiver Natur. Über ein Dutzend Verletzte."

_Pah, das war kein Dutzend, es gehen ja nur sieben auf mein Konto. Und einer ist tot, der zählt nicht!_

„Und ein Toter!" fuhr Mace eindringlich fort. „Das darf nicht passieren."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wir wurden angegriffen und im Eifer des Gefechts ist der eine Mensch ums Leben gekommen."

„Sie haben ihm das Genick gebrochen." stellte der Meister fest.

_Die wissen anscheinend alles..._

„Das ist richtig, aber es war keine Absicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht töten."

„Vielleicht mag das sein, aber so ein Verhalten ist nicht tragbar. Aayla, warum hast du nicht eingegriffen?"

„Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt des Angriffs in dem Hotel und habe mit einer Angestellten gesprochen."

„Achja richtig..." Windu legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ihr teilt euch ein Zimmer nicht wahr?"

Der Soldat blinzelte.

_Shab'la Jetii._

„Aus Kostengründen und der Tatsache das ich dem Commander die Stadt zeige, ist ein gemeinsamer Ausgangspunkt ideal."

Der Klon nickte.

_Ist ja vollkommen richtig. Bloß habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, das uns das niemand glauben will._

„Natürlich." bestätigte der Jedi-Meister übertrieben verständnisvoll.

„Wenn er sich nicht benehmen kann, dann schickt den Klon doch aufs Schlachtfeld zurück, wo er offensichtlich hingehört." schaltete sich Plo Koon in das Gespräch ein.

Bly schluckte, das war hart.

„Commander, lasst uns allein." wies Mace den Offizier an.

Dieser neigte den Kopf und verließ den Saal.

_Was die sich einbilden!_

„Aayla, ich habe dir eine Chance gegeben... du hast sie nicht genutzt. Der Klon wird nicht mehr mit dir nach Felucia zurückkehren."

„Wie bitte?"

Man konnte ihr den Schock anmerken.

„Dein Klon richtet hier fast mehr Schaden an als die Konföderation, es gibt Grenzen."

„Meister..." meldete sich Anakin auf einmal zu Wort. „Mit Verlaub, aber den offiziellen Richtlinien der Großen Armee zufolge, muss jedem Jedi-General ein Klon-Kommandant zur Seite stehen. Dies ist auch der Wunsch des Kanzlers. Da Bly Meister Secura schon lange kennt, halte ich es für suboptimal ihn zu versetzen."

Mace kniff die Augen zusammen.

Adi Gallia schloss sich Skywalker an und sprach sich ebenfalls dafür aus, die Twi'lek und ihren Commander lediglich zu verwarnen.

„Nun gut. Wenn aber noch einmal etwas passiert, dann war es das, Aayla." ermahnte Windu.

„Ja, Meister." antwortete die Twi'lek monoton.

Ihr Verhältnis zu dem Ratsmitglied hatte sich eindeutig verschlechtert.

„Gerade noch einmal gut gegangen. Mace wollte dich wirklich weg haben."

„Hab ich gemerkt." bestätigte Bly und verzog das Gesicht.

„Warte kurz." sagte Aayla plötzlich und bedeutete ihm stehen zu bleiben.

Sie hielt auf einen in dunklen Roben gekleideten jungen Mann, mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren zu. Bly erinnerte sich, das dieser Jedi im Rat gesessen hatte.

„Anakin." sprach Aayla ihn an.

„Aayla..."

„Ich wollte mich für deine Unterstützung vorhin bedanken."

Der Mann lächelte müde.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein darf, den man gern hat. Das ist unfair."

Sie nickte.

„Ich danke dir."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der Klon neugierig.

„Gute Frage."

„Irgendwas... wobei ich nicht einroste. Ich fühle mich langsam wie eine Büchse."

„Ausgezeichnet Commander! Ich habe eine Idee, aber dazu müssen wir noch etwas kaufen."

„Was denn?"

„Wir gehen schwimmen."

„Oh, gerne. Ich habe aber keine..."

„Kaufen wir."

„Okay."

_Schwimmen._

Gemeinsam zogen sie los, um nach einem Geschäft für Badebekleidung zu suchen.

Schließlich fanden sie eine Boutique die das Gewünschte verkaufte. Sie lag in einem großen Kaufhaus.

„Hier kann man ja alles kaufen." staunte Bly, während sie durch die Mall schritten.

„Ja, alles auf einem Punkt konzentriert. So..."

Die Beiden betraten ihr Zielobjekt.

Bly tauchte in den Bereich für Männer ab und Aayla verschwand in dem für Frauen.

_Ist das eine Auswahl, braucht doch keiner._

Badehosen in allen Größen und Farben lagen dem Commander vor.

Kurze und lange, weite und enge, alles was man sich vorstellen konnte.

Ein Verkäufer trat an den Soldaten heran.

„Na suchen Sie was feines? Ich kann Ihnen bestimmt helfen."

Der Mann hatte seine blonden Haare nach hinten gegelt und zeigte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln.

„Wir haben gerade eine neue Kollektion reinbekommen, sehr sexy."

_Was willst du von mir?_

„Zum Beispiel dieses gute Stück hier."

Der Verkäufer nahm eine Badehose vom Bügel.

Sie war extrem kurz und sah eng aus. Und sie war purpurrot.

_Wer trägt denn sowas?_

Der Klon setzte Jango's miesesten Blick auf, woraufhin der Verkäufer sich räuspernd zurückzog.

_Di'kut._

Der Offizier nahm einfach ein schlichtes, schwarzes Modell, überprüfte die Größe nach Augenmaß und begab sich dann zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

_So passt doch, ohne unnötigen Schnickschnack._

Zu seiner Überraschung musste er feststellen, dass sie unschlüssig vor den Regalen stand.

„Ach Bly, gut das du kommst. Du musst mir mal helfen..."

_...den Rücken einzukremen? ,_schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

_Ahh, hör auf damit!_

„Die Teuren hab ich schon aussortiert, die hässlichen auch, aber hier sind einige die sind tooodschick. Schau nur."

_Aha. Ein Stück Stoff. Und noch ein Stück Stoff._

„Die sehen alle gleich aus, Ma'am. Nur andere Farben."

„Ach was... Naja, ich geh mal probieren." antwortete sie und griff sich mehrere Teile.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber in der Kabine sind nur maximal fünf Teile erlaubt." ermahnte eine Verkäuferin.

„Bei der Macht..." seufzte die Twi'lek und hängte zwei Drittel ihrer Proben zurück.

Dann verschwand sie für eine Viertelstunde in einer Umkleidekabine.

„So, ich hab mich entschieden."

Sie bezahlten und verließen das Geschäft.

„Ich weiß auch schon in welches Schwimmbad wir gehen, es ist ganz in der Nähe."

„Okay."

Plötzlich wandte Aayla sich um. Ihr Gesicht drückte reinste Empörung aus.

_Was hab ich getan? _

Er hob leicht abwehrend die Hände, doch sie schritt an ihm vorbei, bis zu einer Säule aus Marmor, die die großen Hallen des Kaufhauses schmückten.

„Kit! Spionierst du mir etwa nach?!"

Der nautolanische Jedi machte einen entwaffnenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich verbringe meine freie Zeit oft, indem ich durch die Stadt schlendere. Schön dich hier zu treffen, meine Liebe."

Bly funkelte den Mann an.

_Sie ist ganz bestimmt nicht „deine Liebe", du shab'uir. Denn ich gehe jetzt mit ihr schwimmen und du nicht! _

„Achso dein Klon ist ja auch hier, na dann wünsch ich euch beiden noch ganz viel Spaß."

„Kit, treibs nicht zu weit." drohte die Jedi.

_Genau! Hau bloß ab!_

„Ich glaube es ja wohl nicht." fuhr sie fort, als Fisto verschwunden war, „Entweder er will mich einfach nur nerven oder er spioniert für Windu."

„So ein Kerl, wie hat der denn die Jedi-Prüfung geschafft?"

„Er ist zweifelsohne ein guter Kämpfer."

_Das bin ich auch, ohne seine Jedi-Kräfte würde ich ihm seine blöde Fresse polieren._

_Ach verdammt, mäßige dich, Bly. _

Beide wollten sich den Spaß nicht verderben lassen und zogen weiter.

Das Schwimmbad war ein edler Bau, wie alles in den oberen Ebenen. Sie betraten den gepflegten Eingangsbereich und kauften sich einen Chip.

„Solange wir nicht das Wellnessprogramm in Anspruch nehmen, ist es gar nicht mal so teuer." erklärte Aayla, während sie zu den Umkleiden gingen.

„So hier musst du rein, wir treffen uns dann an dem ersten Becken."

„Alles klar."

Der Klon fand das Ganze sehr spannend, er war noch nie in einem Schwimmbad gewesen.

Die Sammelumkleide, die allerdings leer war, erinnerte ihn an seine Zeit auf Kamino.

Schnell zog er sich um und deponierte seine Kleidung in einem Schließfach, das er mit seinem individuellen Chip versiegeln konnte. Als er gerade gehen wollte, sah er sich in einem Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Er hielt inne.

_Mhm, gar nicht mal so übel._

Bly war durchtrainiert und muskulös. Sein schwarzes, kurz geschorenes Haar und die Narbe über seinem linken Auge ließen ihn wie einen fiesen Gangster aussehen.

_Na toll._

Seine Hose ging ihm bis zu den Knien.

_Geht eigentlich, sieht passabel aus._

Er lächelte.

_Oh, ich kann auch nett aussehen. Gut zu wissen._

Sein Lächeln verschwand.

_Böse gefällt mir besser... Auf gehts._

Der Offizier verließ die Umkleide und fand sich in einer riesigen Halle wider, in der sich mehrere Schwimmbecken befanden. Im Hintergrund konnte er sogar Sandstrände erkennen.

_Whoa, nicht schlecht._

Dann kam Aayla von rechts auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

Dem Klon klappte die Kinnlade runter.

Sie trug ein zweiteiliges, schwarzes Outfit, dessen Oberteil sich wie eine Kette erst um ihren Nacken legte und von einem silbernen, kleinen Ring unterhalb der Brust zusammengehalten wurde. Es passte wie angegossen und gewährte einen noch größeren Einblick als Aayla's normale Kleidung.

Ihr Unterteil wurde ebenfalls von einem Ring zusammengehalten, der sich an ihrer rechten Hüfte befand. Es ähnelte einer Hose ohne Beine und schmiegte sich eng an.

So konnte der Commander zum ersten Mal auch ihr langen Beine bewundern, die sich gerade auf ihn zu bewegten. Er hatte noch nie soviel nackte Haut gesehen.

„Fertig?"

„Ja." brachte Bly hervor und versuchte ihr ins Gesicht zu gucken.

_Oh shab..._

Sie ging vor und sein Blick glitt sofort über ihre schlanke Taille bis zu ihrer Hüfte die er fasziniert betrachtete, während sie sich bewegte.

Er zwang sich in die Luft zu schauen.

_Das überlebe ich nicht!_

Das Wasser ließ Bly wieder klarer werden. Er tauchte kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er wieder hochkam.

_Es ist alles in Ordnung._

Sie beschlossen erstmal ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen.

Nach kurzer Zeit guckten sie sich an, Aayla beschleunigte. Der Commander zog nach, was in ein Wettrennen überging. Die Wellen, die die beiden verursachten, holten einen kleinen Jungen auf seinem Spielzeug ein, der mit einem Quieken ins Wasser fiel.

_Sie ist schneller als ich..._

Eine Sekunde früher erreichte die Twi'lek den Beckenrand.

„Erster!"

„Knapp."

„Na und?" grinste sie.

„Gehen Jedi öfters schwimmen?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an. Nur im Sinne des Trainings. Einige waren bestimmt noch nie in einem Schwimmbad."

„Also ich finde das ganz toll hier."

Sie zogen noch einige Bahnen und verließen dann das Becken.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Whirlpool? Oder Strand? Oder ein bißchen Fitness?"

_Mh... _

„Was ist denn ein Whirlpool?"

„Wird dir gefallen, komm mit."

Nach kurzer Suche stießen sie auf einen abgetrennten Bereich, in dem sich mehrere kleine, runde Becken befanden, in die man sich hineinsetzten konnte.

Das Wasser darin war angenehm heiß, und Bly lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als er sich setzte und sich gegen das weiße Plastoid lehnte.

Kurz darauf wurde Luft durch einige Düsen am Boden geblasen, die das Wasser brodeln ließ.

Der Soldat schloss die Augen.

_Das gefällt mir._

Bly streckte seine Beine und berührte dabei aus Versehen Aayla's.

„Oh tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht." entschuldigte er sich schnell.

„Ist doch kein Problem. Du brauchst dich nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu entschuldigen."

„Okay." nickte der Commander.

Dann saßen sie einfach schweigend da und entspannten sich.

„Hier schläft man fast ein, was?" merkte die Twi'lek an.

„Wäre ich auch bald." gab der Offizier zu. „Wollen wir nochmal an den Strand?"

„Gerne."

Sie ließen die Whirlpools hinter sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem künstlichen Strand, der an einen extra angelegten Mini-See grenzte.

Die Beiden legten sich auf zwei bereitstehende Liegen und beobachteten den Badebetrieb.

„Achja... Siehst du wie die Kinder Ball spielen? Das haben wir früher als Jünglinge auch immer gemacht."

„Mhm. Schön." murmelte Bly.

_Elende Schreihälse._

Er schloss die Augen und döste, bis auf einmal Sand in sein Gesicht spritzte.

_Was zum...?_

Ein Ball war neben ihm gelandet.

_Diese verdammten Bälger!_

„Sei so nett und wirf ihnen den Ball zurück." bat Aayla.

„Oja, das mache ich."

Der Offizier erhob sich.

Mehrere Kinder schauten ihn aus dem Wasser heraus an.

Ein Junge hob die Hände.

_Ach, du willst also deinen Ball wiederhaben? Hier bitte!_

Er holte aus und warf.

Der Ball prallte dem Jungen gegen die Brust und riss ihn von den Füßen.

_Volltreffer!_

Bly ballte die Faust.

_Wie hat dir das geschmeckt, Göre?_

Befriedigt legte er sich wieder hin.

Und schlief ein.

_Shab. Eingepennt._

Der Soldat drehte sich um.

_Oh sie schläft auch._

An der Wand hing ein Chronometer.

_Was? Schon 1500? Hunger!_

„Äh Aayla?"

Keine Regung.

„Aufwachen." flüsterte er.

Am liebsten hätte er sie geschüttelt, was das einfachste gewesen wäre, aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht.

Er seufzte.

_Dann guck ich mich mal alleine um._

Der Klon schlenderte über den Strand, verließ ihn, als er nichts aufregendes mehr fand, und schaute sich das Schwimmbad an.

_Ganz schön groß. Auf Coruscant ist irgendwie alles groß. Was solls._

An der rechten Seite eines Beckens entdeckte er einen kleinen Imbiss.

Es duftete schon nach den verschiedensten Speisen.

Auf einmal stellte er fest, dass er gar kein Geld dabei hatte.

_So eine Osik._

Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Entschuldigen Sie." sprach ihn ein Angestellter an. „Sie haben kein Geld dabei, richtig?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Das sah man an Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Aber im Schwimmbad hat man auch nicht oft Geld dabei. Deshalb können unsere Kunden mit ihrem Chip bezahlen. Der Betrag wird dann auf selbigen geladen und sie bezahlen dann bequem, wenn sie das Schwimmbad verlassen."

„Oh, das ist ja vorteilhaft."

Bly brauchte einem Moment, dann bestellte er sich vier verschiedene Sandwiches, wovon er drei sofort aufaß. Dann erhob er sich und machte sich mit dem letzten Sandwich als Wegzehrung auf zum Strand.

_Sie schläft immer noch selig. Mh jetz muss ich sie wecken. Moment mal..._

Auf seiner Liege hatte sich jemand anderes breit gemacht und dieser Mann war sich nicht zu schade Aayla ungeniert zu betrachten.

Wutentbrannt beschleunigte der Soldat seinen Gang, bis er vor dem Menschen stand.

„Das war meine Liege!" sagte er mit forderndem Unterton.

„Richtig. War." erwiderte der Mann lächelnd.

Der Klon musste sich beherrschen nicht handgreiflich zu werden.

„Du hast zwei Optionen. A: Du verlässt sofort diese Liege. B: Ich zwinge dich zu A."

„Jetzt pass mal auf du Wichtigtuer! Ich befinde mich hier in großartiger Gesellschaft und..."

„Diese Frau neben dir gehört zu mir. Wage es nicht sie noch einmal anzusehen." unterbrach der Offizier ihn.

„Was dann?" lachte der Mann arrogant.

Bly's Hand schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um den Hals seines Gegenübers. Der Mann riss die Augen weit auf, dann wurde er von der Liege geschleudert. Schnell stand er wieder auf und ging in Kampfposition. Seine Rechte sauste direkt auf Bly's Nase zu, doch der Klon schlug sie beiseite und

rammte seinem Gegner den Ellbogen ins Gesicht.

_Amateur. _

Der Mensch knickte ein und landete auf allen Vieren.

Der Commander setzte an um ihm ins Gesicht zu treten, doch er unterließ es.

_Ich glaube das würde Aayla nicht gefallen._

„Zisch ab."

Langsam stand der Mann auf.

„Okay, okay."

Bly sah ihm nach.

_Shab'uir._

Seufzend legte er sich auf seine Liege.

„Er kann ja noch gehen. Du bist sehr gnädig heute, Bly." sagte Aayla plötzlich.

„Oh. Wann bist du denn aufgewacht?"

„Als du den Herrn auffordertest zu gehen. Ich hab wirklich fest geschlafen. Aber du hast dich ja um den Typen gekümmert."

„Kein Problem. Der hatte meine Liege besetzt!"

„Und er hat mich angegafft."

„Genau."

„Darf er nicht."

„Richtig."

„Darfst nur du, mh?" lächelte sie.

„Uff. Äh was? ... Also..."

„War nurn Spaß." winkte Aayla ab und räkelte sich. „Ah, gut geschlafen hab ich."

„Äh freut mich."

Sie nickte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?"

„Ich hatte etwas Hunger, wollte Euch aber nicht aufwecken. Und so habe ich mich ein wenig umgeschaut."

„Achso. Ich glaube, ich werde auch was essen, und dann brauche ich ein wenig Bewegung."

_So jetzt schlage ich auch mal was vor._

„Wollen wir diese Röhren mal ausprobieren?"

„Rutschen? Können wir, wenn du möchtest."

„Ja bitte. Ich bin immer offen für neues."

Der Klon hechtete die Treppe hoch.

Und da war er, der Eingang zu der Tunnelrutsche.

_Dann mal los._

Er ging an den Leuten vorbei, die dort standen.

„Bly!"

„Ja?" Er wandte sich um.

„Nicht vordrängeln, wir müssen uns anstellen."

„Wieso vordrängeln? Die stehen doch hier nur rum. Jedenfalls lassen die mich alle durch."

„Ja. Das kommt aber nicht von ungefähr, man legt sich nun mal nicht mit dir an."

„Gestern haben das einige gemacht. Und heute auch schon einer."

„Das mag sein, hier an der Rutsche stehen aber hauptsächlich Kinder."

„Oh."

„Also stellen wir uns an, wie es sich gehört."

Der Klon kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Okay."

Sie warteten gemeinsam bis sie dran waren.

„Das ist ja stockdunkel da drinnen." stellte der Soldat skeptisch fest.

„Ist ja auch eine Dunkelrutsche, ganz ohne Licht." piepste eine Kinderstimme links neben ihm.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt, Zwerg?"

„Bleib freundlich, Bly."

_Ach verdammt... wie mache ich das wieder gut? Mh..._

„Hey Mädchen." sagte er zu dem Kind. „Wenn du mal Probleme mit den großen Jungs hast, oder die dich ärgern, sag Bescheid."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn etwas verängstigt an.

_Meine Klonbrüder sind viel disziplinierter als die._

Kurz darauf schwang Aayla sich in die Finsternis und er folgte.

_Wow, man ist ganz schön schnell. Das man nichts sieht macht es ziemlich spannend, muss ich zugeben._

„Leg dich hin." empfahl die Twi'lek, die etwas vor ihm war. „Das ist angenehmer als sitzen."

_Oh, stimmt._

Er spürte, das er schneller wurde, und plötzlich berührten seine Füße etwas.

„Hey, nimm deine Füße von meinen Lekku!"

Verzweifelt bemühte Bly sich, seine Geschwindigkeit zu verringern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ruckartig zog er seine Beine an, doch er verlor das Gleichgewicht und rutschte weiter nach vorne. Sein Körper zwang sich neben Aayla.

„Was machst du denn?" lachte sie.

„Ich- ich kann nicht steuern. Tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht."

Sein Arm schmiegte sich an ihren und so schossen sie zusammen durch die scheinbar endlose Röhre. In den Kurven wurden sie hin und her geworfen und mehr als einmal landete er beinahe auf ihr.

_Lass es vorbei sein! _

Dann Licht am Ende des Tunnels und sie landeten gemeinsam im Wasser.

Bly traute sich nicht aufzutauchen.

_Das war die schlechteste Idee, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte!_

Als die Luft knapp wurde, zog er das Auftauchen dem Ertrinken jedoch vor.

„Das hat vielleicht Spaß gemacht!" rief die Jedi. „Los nochmal."

_WAS?_

„Aber, ich..."

„Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habs nicht gut hinbekommen."

„Ach was, war doch in Ordnung."

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, Euch... zu belästigen."

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich hatte meinen Spaß bei der Sache."

„Okay."

„Wir können aber auch was anderes machen."

Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal rutschen wollte, aber das erste Mal war ihm zu peinlich gewesen.

Daher entschloss er sich einfach noch ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Sie ging auf seinen Vorschlag ein.

Nüchtern machte der Commander seine Züge. Die Rutschpartie würde er nicht sobald vergessen.

„Dann lass uns rausgehen, es ist jetzt kurz nach 1800."

„Ich denke auch." stimmte der Offizier zu.

Während er Aayla hinterher trottete, grübelte er über den Besuch im Schwimmbad nach.

Plötzlich blieb die Twi'lek stehen.

„Bly?"

„Mh?"

„Hier kannst du nicht mit rein. Das ist die Damendusche, du musst noch weiter nach hinten." erklärte sie belustigt.

_Nein!_

„Shab... tut mir Leid, ich war gerade in Gedanken, ich wollte wirklich nicht..."

„Ich weiß schon. Bis gleich."

Sie schritt durch die Tür.

_Ich bin so ein Trottel._

Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis er seine Dusche fand.

Dann zog der Soldat seine Hose aus und übergab sich dem Wasserstrahl.

Draußen war es kühl geworden, bemerkte die Jedi.

Sie hatte noch Hunger und schlug vor, ein Restaurant aufzusuchen, was ihr Untergebener, der ständig Hunger hatte, freudig begrüßte.

Er war schon sehr unerfahren, was das Leben betraf. Aber Aayla konnte ihn sich einfach nicht mehr wegdenken. Als Meister Windu offenbarte, den Klon zu versetzen, war sie sehr geschockt gewesen. Die Twi'lek hätte selbst nicht gedacht, dass sie das so betroffen machen würde. Irgendwie gehörte er einfach zu ihr, er war immer da.

Die letzten Tage waren schon toll gewesen, trotz einiger Probleme.

Sie dachte oft über ihn nach, Bly war einzigartig, obwohl er ein Klon war.

_Ein hübscher Klon, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Beinahe musste sie lachen, als sie sich an seinen Todesblick erinnerte, den er immer aufsetzte wenn ihr irgendwelche anderen Männer zu nahe kamen. Bly war es wichtig sie zu beschützen, was einerseits an seiner Pflicht lag, aber andererseits auch an... Gefühlen. Natürlich wusste Aayla das er etwas für sie empfand, genauso wie sie für ihn, was auch vollkommen normal war, wenn man sich länger kannte. Aber sie würde herausfinden müssen wie weit diese Gefühle reichten.

Wenn sie ihn, sowie jetzt beim Essen, betrachtete, fiel ihr immer sofort seine charakteristische Narbe ins Auge. Er hatte ihr wahrscheinlich einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Kampf mit Quin, ihrem Meister. Bly hatte verletzt an einer Mauer gelehnt. Und er hatte gesehen, das Aayla unterliegen würde. Er hatte nach seiner Waffe gegriffen und den Abzug gedrückt. Er traf Vos an der Schulter woraufhin dieser floh. Sie wusste bis heute nicht ob Quinlan sie getötet hätte und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie erfahren. Die Jedi seufzte.

Zurück in ihrem Quartier fiel sie auch sogleich ins Bett.

_Jetzt bin ich aber auch müde._

Einen Moment später ließ Bly sich ebenfalls nieder.

„Gute Nacht, Aayla. Hat Spaß gemacht heute."

„Ja, mir auch. Gute Nacht, schlaf gut."

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln, was er zögerlich erwiderte.

_Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schwer._

In dieser Nacht sollte die Twi'lek träumen.

**Kapitel 11**

Schweigend betrachtete sie aus sicherer Entfernung das letzte Aufgebot der Separatisten.

_Heute werden wir sie endgültig besiegen._

Sie wandte sich zu ihrem Commander um, der etwas zurückgeblieben war.

„Wer war das denn?" fragte die Twi'lek, als sie sah, wie ihr Untergebener den Holoprojektor wegsteckte.

Sie hätte ihm am liebsten in sein Gesicht gesehen, aber im Gefecht herrschte nun mal Helmpflicht. Sie schaute ihn gerne an. Doch jetzt war da nur der kalte, unbarmherzig wirkende T-Visor.

In der Macht spürte die blaue Jedi, wie sich Captain Stryke und zwei weitere Klone von hinten näherten. Sie bewegten sich lautlos, ohne ihre Machtsinne hätte sie die drei nicht bemerkt.

Immer noch auf seine Antwort wartend, schaute sie Bly an, und rieb sich die Arme, denn auf einmal war ihr kalt. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl von Angst beschlich sie.

_Was soll das? Seltsam... Liegt wohl an der bevorstehenden Schlacht._

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie ihren Commander, ihren Vertrauten, ihren besten Freund seinen Blaster heben.

„Bly?" fragte Aayla ungläubig.

Der Angesprochene betätigte den Abzug und das leuchtende Plasma schoss aus dem Lauf der Waffe, die ihr immer den Rücken gedeckt hatte, dessen Schimmer ihr immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gegeben hatte und für dessen Träger sie ihr Leben gegeben hätte. Und nun nahm er ihr es. Sie konnte nicht reagieren. Sie war fassungslos. Die Jedi spürte die Hitze des Geschosses und wie es sich seinen Weg durch ihre Brust bis in ihr Herz brannte. Doch trotz dieser Hitze konnte sie in ihrem Inneren nur eine eisige Leere spüren und der Schmerz den ihre Seele dabei empfand war so viel größer als der ihres brennenden Körpers. Ein letzter verzweifelter Blick. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wäre ihre Stimme nicht gebrochen. Die unausgesprochene Frage nach dem Grund für diesen Verrat.

Und warum Bly?

Ihr Körper fiel zu Boden, der Geist entschwand. Eine einzelne Träne ran ihre Wange hinab und fiel auf den schlammigen Boden, auf dem auch sie lag. Aayla Secura war tot.

_Bei der Macht!_

Aayla schreckte schweißgebadet hoch.

_Jedis träumen nicht. Jedis haben Visionen... _fiel ihr sofort ein.

_Quatsch!_

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

Atemlos blickte sie nach rechts, Bly schlief friedlich.

_Was sollte das? Warum?_

Die Twi'lek warf die Decke von sich, ihr war heiß.

_Nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, nur Wissen._

Sie legte sich wieder hin.

_Soll ich ihm davon erzählen? Ich will ihn nicht belasten._

Sie schluckte.

_Er hatte doch auch einen Traum..._

Der Klon gähnte.

_Guten Morgen Coruscant!_

Er grunzte, als er auf den Wecker sah.

_0700 erst? Na toll, da hab ich ja noch eine Stunde._

Mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte er, dass Aayla nicht zugedeckt war.

_Mh._

Leise stand er auf, ging um das Bett herum und stellte sich an ihr Fußende.

Der Soldat betrachtete sie.

_Sie ist so anziehend. Makellos. Wunderschön. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich auch einen alten, langweiligen Jedi hätte bekommen können. Was würde ich ohne sie machen? Okay, meine Befehle ausführen. Aber sie verursacht so ein einzigartiges Gefühl in mir, ich kann es nicht beschreiben..._

Ganz vorsichtig griff er nach ihrem Bettzeug und deckte seinen General zu.

_Eine Stunde hast du noch._

Danach ging er duschen.

Aayla erwachte. Müde wie sie war, wurde sie erst nach einem Moment der Decke gewahr, die sie ja eigentlich beiseite gelegt hatte.

Dann sah sie den leeren Platz neben sich.

_Er hat mich... wieder zugedeckt._

Sie musste lächeln und der Traum schien weit entfernt.

_Ich wette kein anderer Jedi hat so einen aufmerksamen Commander wie ich. Nein, er würde mich niemals erschießen. Eine so kleine Geste... und doch ist sie mir so viel wert._

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie entspannt, als ihr Untergebener aus dem Bad kam.

„Oh, guten Morgen. Jetzt bist du ja auch schon wach."

„Mhm. Du hast mich zugedeckt."

„Ähm ja." Der Commander kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich dachte, dass Euch vielleicht kalt ist und... dann habe ich die Decke genommen..."

_Immer wenn ihm etwas peinlich ist, siezt er mich._

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du auch schon früher aufwachst."

„Macht ja nichts."

„Ich habe dich doch nicht geweckt, oder?" fragte er schnell.

„Nein, hast du nicht." schmunzelte Aayla.

_Er ist immer so fürsorglich. Irgendwie süß._

„Okay, dann haben wir jetzt noch Zeit. Was machen wir denn solange?"

_Ach Bly... jedem anderem Mann hätte ich unter diesen Umständen jetzt eine verpasst. Theoretisch._

„Ich weiß nicht, schlag was vor."

Der Offizier grübelte.

„Wie wärs mit sportlicher Betätigung?"

Die Jedi lachte.

_Spätestens jetzt hätte der Mann ein Problem._

„Nur zu."

Der Soldat warf sich auf den Boden und ging in Liegestützposition.

„1 und 2 und 3..."

„Mir fällt gerade ein... heute ist der letzte Tag. Ich weiß nämlich noch nicht wann wir morgen abreisen."

„17... oh, stimmt. Schade, dann müssen wir heute noch voll ausnutzen."

„Machen wir."

„Auf jeden Fall. 24, 25..."

„Gut, dann gehe ich erstmal duschen."

Während sie das heiße Wasser genoss, fasste sie den Entschluss Bly auf ihren Traum anzusprechen.

_Er wird schon damit klar kommen._

Die Twi'lek stocherte in ihrem Essen herum, sie hatte kaum Hunger.

_Jetzt sag ichs ihm._

„Bly. Ich hatte einen Traum." begann sie ernst.

Der Offizier legte sein Besteck auf den Tisch.

„Worum handelte es ich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Aayla biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Du... hast mich erschossen."

_Oje, ich glaube das war zu direkt._

Dem Commander stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er schluckte.

„Ich... ich..." stammelte der Soldat.

„Es war nur ein Traum, aber ich wollte das du das weißt. Du hattest auch einen Traum den du mir erzählt hast."

„Ma'am, ich würde es nie wagen meine Waffe gegen Euch zu erheben." Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Ich weiß."

_Es tut mir Leid._

Schweigend beendeten sie ihr Frühstück und die Jedi schlürfte schnell noch den letzten Rest Caf aus ihrem Becher.

„Ich würde gerne noch durch die Stadt spazieren. Hier herrscht soviel Leben, alles pulsiert wie ein großes Herz, das Herz der Republik. Einfach noch ein bißchen gucken."

„Ich denke auch, das das ein gelungener Abschluss ist. So hast du mal etwas von Coruscant gesehen."

Ihr Untergebener nickte.

„Dank Euch."

„Alleine ist Urlaub doch langweilig." zwinkerte sie.

„Mhm." stimmte der Klon zu.

„Dann mal los." sagte sie ermunternd und schritt durch die Tür des Hotels. Sie spürte das Bly der Bericht über ihren Traum sehr mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht.

Kalter Schweiß ließ die Kleidung an seinem Körper kleben.

_Ich würde sie doch niemals erschießen! Was träumt sie denn? Ich hatte doch auch einen Traum und es ist nichts passiert. Aber sie ist eine Jedi... War das ein Zeichen? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?_

_Warum sollte ich ihr weh tun wollen? Ich beschütze sie doch! Ich MUSS sie beschützen._

Bly's Schädel dröhnte und seine Zweifel fraßen sich tief in sein Innerstes. Er hatte Angst vor sich selbst. Doch ein einziger Gedanke vermochte sich durch die Barriere zu kämpfen, ein einziger Gedanke, der sich über alles andere stellte und sein ganzes Denken erfüllte.

_Schütze sie mit allem was du hast._

Und dann nahm er den jungen Mann wahr, der sich dem General von hinten näherte. Er war wohl kaum 18 Jahre alt, sein braunes Haar kurz geschoren. Seine schmutzigen Klamotten erinnerten den Commander an die Straßengang, gegen die er gekämpft hatte.

Er holte mit seiner flachen Hand aus und klatschte Aayla auf den Hintern.

„Hey, du Gizka!" rief sie empört, aber der Junge rannte lachend vorbei und verschwand in der Menge.

„Ich habe ihn bemerkt, aber nicht, das er mir etwas Böses wollte, und dann sowas." fügte sie ärgerlich hinzu.

Der Klon rauschte an ihr vorbei.

_Er wagt es! Er wagt es sie so ungebührlich zu berühren! Mit seinen dreckigen Händen._

Der Offizier war schnell, Leute die im Weg standen hatten das Nachsehen.

Und dann machte er den Jungen in der Menge aus, der gerade in eine Gasse bog.

_Perfekt._

Ahnungslos wollte dieser gerade eine schäbige Tür öffnen, als Bly auf ihn zuschoss.

Der Klon packte sein Opfer, riss ihn von dem Eingang weg und presste ihn gegen die dreckige Wand. Die Gasse war menschenleer.

„Was fällt dir ein?" brüllte der Soldat und rammte dem Jungen sein Knie in den Magen, der daraufhin heulend zusammenbrach.

„Was wollt Ihr denn?" schrie dieser unter Schmerzen.

Bly trat ihm gegen den Kopf und der Mann landete auf dem Rücken. Blut sickerte aus einer ekligen Platzwunde an seiner Stirn.

„Bitte!" schluchzte er.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte sein Peiniger wütend und setzte ihm den rechten Fuß auf den Hals.

_Ich kenne sie seit über einem Jahr. Ich habe sie nie ungebührlich berührt oder angefasst, nie irgendetwas getan, was sie verletzte oder nicht wollte. Ich habe ihr gehorcht.. Und dann kommst du und wagst es, sie... ANZUFASSEN?_

Diese kleine Tat hatte das Weltbild des Klons zerstört. Seine Vorgesetzte war unantastbar.

„Es war nur ein Sch-Scherz!" stotterte der am Boden liegende. „Du k-kannst mich deswegen doch nicht t-töten."

„Nein, aber weil ich dich nicht leiden kann." zischte der Commander.

Der Junge fing an zu wimmern.

Bly schüttelte den Kopf.

_Shab. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Hilft das denn ihrer Sicherheit? War das Rache oder... Eifersucht?_

Sofort verdrängte er den Gedanken.

„Tu das nie wieder." sagte er kalt und kehrte zu Aayla zurück.

Sie hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber du musst dir nicht jeden Trottel vorknöpfen."

„Vielleicht, die gehen so schnell kaputt. Aber ihm gehts gut."

„Solange er sich nicht beim Jedi-Rat beschwert."

„Bezweifle ich ganz stark."

„Na dann ist ja gut."

Gemeinsam bummelten sie weiter durch die Straßen.

Hier und da betraten sie Läden und Geschäfte und stöberten durch die Angebote. Auch wenn sie zum Ärger der Besitzer nichts kauften.

Insgeheim suchte der Klon nach einem kleinen Präsent, das er Aayla zum Dank für den Urlaub überreichen wollte.

_Mh... Ich finde einfach nichts passendes. Die Blaster sind alle zu teuer. Eine Kette vielleicht? Aber wer verschenkt denn sowas? Das habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört..._

_Am besten, ich frage einfach._

Als Aayla in einen anderen Raum des Geschäftes ging, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und fragte eine Verkäuferin.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich suche etwas, ein Geschenk für jemanden."

„Da kann ich Ihnen gerne weiterhelfen. Für wen soll es denn sein?" erwiderte die Frau. Sie hatte kurze rote Haare und trug übergroße, runde Ohrringe.

„Für die Dame, die gerade den Raum verlassen hat, die blaue Twi'lek."

„Haben Sie etwas spezielles im Sinn?"

„Eventuell eine Kette?" überlegte der Soldat.

„Ah, gute Wahl. Kommen Sie."

Die Frau führte den Offizier zu einem gläsernen Schaukasten mit verschiedenen Geschmeiden darin.

„So..."

_Die sind ja auch nicht gerade günstig..._

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht meine Preisklasse." gestand er.

„Wir haben hier auch andere Modelle". antwortete die Verkäuferin und wies nach links.

Die Ketten und Ringe dort waren nicht unter Verschluss.

_Schon besser._

Er entdeckte kleine metallene Buchstaben und Ziffern, aus denen man Namen bilden konnte, um so seine eigene individuelle Kette zu fertigen.

_Vielleicht... oder steht mir das nicht zu? Mal sehen, zur Not behalte ich die Kette._

Er griff nach den Stücken, die er brauchte.

_C-C-5-0-5-2 B-L-Y haben wir es doch!_

Er fädelte das Metall auf ein ledernes Band, das bereits mit einem Verschluss versehen war.

_Prima._

„So die wäre es dann." sagte er an die Verkäuferin gewandt.

„Das macht dann 4 Credits bitte."

„Oh, das ist ja sehr günstig. Da könnte ich ihr glatt noch etwas kaufen."

„Nur zu, mein Herr. Wir wäre es mit einem schönen Kleidungsstück? Wir haben gerade stark reduziert."

„Aha."

„Ich zeige es ihnen."

Bly verstaute die Kette in seiner linken Hosentasche, dann folgte er der Frau, die ihn eine Treppe hinauf führte.

„Wie wäre es denn mit einem schönen Dessous? Die sind teilweise um 50% runtergesetzt."

_Was ist denn ein Dessous?_

„Aha. Also ehrlich gesagt, habe ich, was das anbetrifft..."

„Keine Sorge, ich helfe ihnen. Was nehmen wir denn mal? Ah, hier ist es..."

Bevor der Soldat es sich versah, hatte die Frau ihm ein Dessous ausgesucht.

Der Preis war in Ordnung und die Verkäuferin lobte es in den Himmel.

„Das passt bestimmt hervorragend!"

Daher sah Bly keinen Grund es selbst genauer zu inspizieren, obwohl er nicht mal wusste was ein Dessous war. Hauptsache Aayla freute sich.

_Verdammt, wie kriege ich das jetzt mit? Mh... Unser Hotel ist gar nicht weit entfernt._

Nach kurzer Überlegung fragte er die Verkäuferin, ob er das Geschenk nicht da lassen könnte, bis er es am Abend abholen würde.

Sie stimmte zu, packte es in eine kleine weiße Tüte, die goldfarbene Henkel hatte, und stellte sie unter den Tresen.

Kurz darauf erschien die Jedi wieder und dann zogen sie auch schon weiter.

Sie verbrachten noch den ganzen Nachmittag mit Gucken und Staunen, um sich gegen 1700 leicht erschöpft auf einer Bank niederzulassen und etwas zu trinken.

_Was für einen Schwachsinn es in manchen Läden gibt. Unverantwortlich._

Am Abend saßen sie auf der Terrasse eines Schnellrestaurants und betrachteten den Sonnenuntergang.

„Schön, nicht wahr?" schwärmte Aayla.

„Ja." schmatzte Bly.

_Die Sonne geht doch jeden Tag unter. Was ist daran so besonders? _

_Da schaue ich doch lieber dich an..._

Die Twi'lek wandte sich ihm zu und er senkte verlegen den Kopf.

_Warum habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass sie alles mitbekommt?_

Der Commander biss in seinen Nerf-Burger.

_Sie ist eben eine Jedi, die darf man nicht unterschätzen._

Trotz allem beobachtete er immer noch mit wachsamen Augen die Umgebung. Ihm durfte nichts entgehen.

Aayla blickte entspannt gen Horizont.

Langsam lehnte sich der Commander in seinem Stuhl zurück.

_Sie ist so vollkommen._

Auf einmal fühlte er sich unwürdig ihr etwas zu schenken.

_Und was wenn es ihr nicht gefällt? Vielleicht ist die Kette zu persönlich... aber eigentlich möchte ich doch nur, dass sie sich an mich und an den Urlaub erinnert. Und warum? Bin ich so sentimental geworden?_

Er wusste das Sentimentalität der falsche Ausdruck war.

Seufzend griff der Klon nach seinem Glas mit Fruchtsaft.

_Ich glaube dieser Urlaub verändert mich. Ziemlich sogar. Und ich habe noch nicht ganz herausgefunden wie._

Als sie fertig waren, bezahlten sie und machten sich erneut auf den Weg.

Während sie die Straße entlang gingen, fiel dem Commander ein größeres Gebäude auf, das, als er das erste Mal daran vorbeigegangen war, still und friedlich da gelegen hatte.

Doch jetzt dröhnte laute Musik aus dem Haus und grelle Lichter schienen von den Werbeplaketten auf sie herab.

„Was ist das, Ma'am?"

„Das ist wohl eine Disco." erklärte sie.

„Aha. Und was macht man da?" fragte Bly ahnungslos.

„Hauptsächlich Tanzen und Feiern. Viele Leute nutzen gern ihre freien Tage um etwas aus sich rauszukommen und Spaß zu haben."

_Okay, das verstehe ich nicht. Wie soll man sich bei dem Gedröhne denn von einem langen Arbeitstag erholen?_

„Achso."

„So siehts aus. Kommst du?"

„Ähm... dürfte ich eventuell einen kleinen Blick reinwerfen, Ma'am?"

„Na klar. Dann komme ich auch mit."

„_Disco" hört sich aber nicht sehr jedihaft an._

„Jawohl."

Die Doppeltür öffnete sich und Bly betrat den geräumigen Saal. Überall waren Leute ausgelassen am Tanzen. Im Hintergrund sah er eine Theke, an der Getränke verkauft worden und auf einem kleinen Podium tanzten zwei knapp bekleidete Falleen und eine Chiss.

„Oh. Die können ja gut tanzen." staunte der Klon über die Bewegungen der drei Frauen.

Aayla verzog das Gesicht. Für sie, als eine Twi'lek, die eine natürliche Begabung für das Tanzen besaß, sahen die Frauen eher wie sich in Krämpfen windende Vergiftungsopfer aus.

„Naja." missbilligte sie die Aussage ihres Untergebenen. „Amateure."

„Findest du?"

„Ich kann besser tanzen."

_Echt? Oh._

Der Offizier machte schon den Mund auf, aber dann schlossen sich seine Lippen wieder.

_Nein du Dik'ut wirst sie jetzt nicht fragen ob sie es dir zeigen könnte!_

Die laute, schnelle Musik missfiel dem Soldaten und er schlug vor, gleich wieder zu verschwinden.

„Mit einer Disco kann ich überhaupt nichts anfangen." stellt er fest, als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten.

„Ich auch nicht. Also..."

„...gehen wir einfach weiter."

„Genau."

„Aber ich habe gelernt was eine Dicso ist. Immerhin."

„Stimmt. Auf Coruscant lernt man unaufhörlich."

_Gerade ich._

Als sie zurück im Hotel waren, Bly erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken „zu Hause", überlegte er wie er seinem General die Präsente überreichen sollte.

„Ich bin ziemlich durchgeschwitzt, ich gehe nochmal duschen." gähnte sie.

_Ja, das ist die Gelegenheit!_

Während Aayla duschte, sprintete der Commander zu dem Geschäft, wo der das Dessous hatte zurück legen lassen.

„Hallo, ich hatte etwas zurücklegen..."

„Ah, das Dessous, richtig?" fragt ein junger Angestellter.

„Äh genau."

_Wie auch immer das Teil heißt._

Der Mann griff unter den Tresen und holte die kleine, weiße Tüte hervor.

„Bitte schön, der Herr. Viel Spaß damit."

„Oh, das ist nicht für mich."

„Das dachte ich mir." lachte der Verkäufer. „Aber doch sicher für ihre Freundin."

Der Klon hüstelte.

„Ähm nein, das schenke ich meiner Vorgesetzten, ich bin bei Militär wissen Sie?"

Der Mann guckte Bly entgeistert an.

_Was solls. Muss er nicht verstehen._

Schnell beeilte er sich zurückzukommen, wobei er Glück hatte und bevor Aayla fertig war, im Zimmer stand. Nervös setzte er sich aufs Bett und stellte die Tüte zwischen seine Füße.

_Hoffentlich gefällt es ihr!_

Einen Moment später schritt sie aus dem Bad.

Bly erhob sich.

„Du warst weg."

_Woher weiß sie das?_

„Woher...?"

„Die Macht hat es mir zugeflüstert." zwinkerte sie. „Aber mal im Ernst, wo warst du denn?"

„Ja, also ich war in einem Geschäft und habe noch etwas... abgeholt. Ich-ich... Ich wollte mich für den großartigen Urlaub bedanken und alles was ich durch Euch gesehen und erreicht habe. Ich wüsste nicht was ich... ohne Euch gemacht hätte und..." stammelte der Commander und gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn.

„Und deshalb habe ich Euch etwas gekauft, so als Geschenk, zum Dank und... ja."

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach der Tüte und reichte sie seinem General in einer feierlichen Geste.

„Das ist für Euch äh dich. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt es."

Der Offizier bekam einen roten Kopf.

_Guck schon rein!_

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ihn für ganzen Aufwand entschädigte, und nahm das Präsent an den goldfarbenen Hänkeln entgegen.

Bly wippte vor Anspannung auf und ab.

Sie öffnete die Tüte und schaute hinein.

Ihre Augen leuchteten interessiert.

Dann verzog sich ihre Miene. Die Augenbrauen schossen hoch, ihre Lippen öffneten sich. Dann schlug sie eine Hand vor den Mund.

_Wie sie sich freut!_

Der Soldat war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, er konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

Dann wanderte Aayla's Hand von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Kopf. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten von Unglauben zu Belustigung. Der Überraschungseffekt war ihm eindeutig gelungen.

„Oh Bly... weißt du was du mir da gekauft hast?" stöhnte sie.

„Irgendwas zum Anziehen." strahlte der Klon. „Die Verkäuferin war ganz begeistert von dem Stück."

Die Jedi schüttelte den Kopf, dann begann sie laut zu lachen.

„Das ist ein Dessous, Bly."

„Ja richtig, sagten die." erwiderte der Klon verwundert.

Die Jedi packte das Kleidungsstück aus.

Ein schwarzes Oberteil, das am unteren Rand mit Rüschen verziert war, kam zum Vorschein.

In der Rücken- und Bauchgegend waren kunstvolle Stickereien eingearbeitet, die sich wie ein Y teilten und so über den Brustbereich verliefen, den sie aber nur spärlich bedeckten. Der Ausschnitt wäre ungehindert einsehbar und der größte Teil der Brüste ebenfalls zu sehen gewesen.

Abgesehen von den Stickereien und den kleinen Bändern die es am Rücken zusammenhielten war das Dessous durchsichtig.

„Ich freue mich sehr, das du mir was schenken möchtest, aber das kann ich garantiert nicht gebrauchen."

Bly überlegte, ob er sich nicht einfach aus dem Fenster stürzen sollte, er wusste nichts zu sagen.

„Eigentlich..." schluckte er. „Hatte ich an was anderes gedacht, an etwas das der Rat zum Beispiel in Ordnung finden würde."

„Der Rat!" prustete sie. „Herrlich. Die würden etwas komisch gucken."

„Es tut mir so Leid." Der Commander klang am Boden zerstört.

„Ich weiß die Absicht auch zu schätzen. Du konntest es nicht wissen." sprach sie auf ihn ein.

Doch der Soldat schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ins Badezimmer. Die Tüte samt Inhalt schleuderte er in eine Ecke.

_Das habe ich ja gründlich verbockt. Ich verursache nur Schaden hier, vielleicht hatte der eine Jedi Recht gehabt: Ich muss zurück aufs Schlachtfeld. Wo ich hingehöre._

Bitterkeit machte sich in ihm breit und er spritze sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser in das Gesicht.

Er konnte ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen, auch wenn er jetzt alles gegeben hätte, um das tun.

Also putzte er sich die Zähne und legte sich dann ins Bett.

_Vielleicht wache ich ja nicht mehr auf. Naja, ich hoffe nur das ich das wieder gut machen kann._

_Ich muss zugeben, das es sehr komisch ist. Armer Bly, er hat aber auch sowas von keine Ahnung. Trotzdem wollte er mir etwas schenken... das berührt mich wirklich. Welcher Klon schenkt seinem Jedi-General denn etwas? _

Sie prüfte ihre Zähne auf Sauberkeit und legte die Zahnbürste auf den Waschbeckenrand. Sie hielt inne und sah ihr Gesicht in dem Spiegel. Zwei braune Augen schauten sie daraus an.

Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam nach rechts und der Blick fiel auf die weiße Tüte, die in der Ecke lag. Sie kramte noch einmal das Oberteil heraus und bemerkte dabei einen schwarzen String, der größtenteils bestickt war und anscheinend zu dem Top gehörte. Die Twi'lek musste grinsen.

_Ach Bly, das war wohl ein Fehlkauf._

Sie dachte nach.

_Aber irgendwie reizt es mich auch..._

Die Generalin atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss.

Der Moment danach gehörte voll und ganz dem Spiegel.

_Wie ich aussehe..._

Sie wand sich ein bißchen und betrachte das Spiegelbild.

Ihre blaue Haut schimmerte durch den halb-durchsichtigen, schwarzen Stoff.

_Sexy. Muss ich schon sagen. Vielleicht erhebt mich der ehrwürdige Rat ja in den Status eines Meisters, wenn ich so bei ihnen erscheine. Oder auch nicht. Tja, einen gewissen Geschmack könnte ich Bly nicht absprechen, falls er es denn selbst ausgesucht hätte._

Sie gähnte.

_So das reicht jetzt, ab ins Bett mit dir._

Die Jedi glitt unter ihre Bettdecke. Der Commander schlief bereits.

_Schlaf gut, _dachte sie, _und träume was anständiges._

Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen.

**Kapitel 12**

Reglos lag der Soldat in seinem Bett.

_Wenn ich ihr jetzt die Kette schenke, müsste doch alles wieder in Ordnung sein... oder?_

_Aber was wenn sie ihr nicht gefällt? Vielleicht findet sie das ja unanständig, immerhin ist das mein Name! Was soll ich tun? Was, wenn ich alles nur noch schlimmer mache? Dann habe ich endgültig versagt. Dabei wollte ich doch nur... nett sein._

Unruhig begann er hin und her zu rutschen.

_Egal, ich tue es einfach. Alles oder nichts._

Der Klon drehte sich auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf auf die linke Hand, sodass er seinen General betrachten konnte. Sie hatte sich die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen.

Mit der rechten Hand holte er die Kette hervor und sein Blick pendelte zwischen dem Schmuckstück und Aayla.

Er strich mit dem Daumen über das kalte Metall.

_CC5052 Bly._

Der Commander überlegte, ob er schon aufstehen sollte, entschied sich allerdings dagegen und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken.

_Ich lasse sie zuerst aufstehen, bloß keine Hektik, nichts falsch machen._

Nervös war eigentlich gar kein Ausdruck für seinen Gemütszustand. Der Offizier musste es ausgleichen, nachdem das erste Geschenk so fehl am Platze gewesen war. Und er wusste nicht, wie sie auf die Kette reagieren würde.

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an..._

In Gedanken sang er das „Vode an", die Kette hielt er fest umschlossen in seinen Händen. Leider musste er dann feststellen, das er den Verschluss ein wenig verbogen hatte.

_Nein! So eine Osik._

Schnell bog er ihn wieder zu Recht.

_So, müsste gehen._

Nach einiger Zeit spürte er Bewegung neben sich, seine Vorgesetzte erwachte.

Die Twi'lek streckte sich, ihre Lekku zuckten leicht.

„Morgen, Bly!"

„Guten Morgen, Ma'am." erwiderte der Klon, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Aayla setzte sich auf.

„Willst du zuerst duschen?"

„Du kannst ruhig als erstes, wenn du möchtest."

„Okay." antwortete sie und stand auf, die Arme von sich gestreckt. Dann verschwand sie im Bad.

_Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für gestern Abend. Schon wieder ein Fehler von mir, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Vielleicht kann ich es mit diesem Geschenk zumindest wieder gut machen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt. _

_Mh, geht eigentlich. So könnte ich es sagen._

Als die Jedi das Bad wieder verließ, wartete ein sichtlich nervöser, aber um Unauffälligkeit bemühter Klon auf sie.

„Na, was ist los?" fragte sie erwartungsvoll, da ihr selbstverständlich nichts verborgen blieb.

Bly schluckte und machte einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen für gestern Abend. Schon wieder ein Fehler von mir, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Vielleicht kann ich es mit diesem Geschenk zumindest wieder gut machen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt." leierte er herunter und streckte seine Hand aus um es ihr zu geben.

„Bly..." begann sie eindringlich, aber lächelnd. „Ich habe nie gesagt, das mir dein Geschenk nicht gefällt, nur das ich es wohl nicht gebrauchen kann."

„E-ehrlich? Aber wenn du es nicht b-brauchst, dann..."

„Es ist sehr schön. Danke." unterbrach sie ihn.

_Es gefällt ihr?_

„O-okay, ich habe aber trotzdem noch etwas für dich." stammelte er und presste vor Anspannung seine Lippen zusammen, als er die Kette in ihre geöffnete Hand fallen ließ.

Aayla besah sie sich neugierig von Näherem und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben.

_Ist das süüüß! ,_dachte sie, während sie die Buchstaben las.

„Vielen Dank, Bly!"

„Gefällt sie dir denn?" hoffte der Klon.

„Natürlich tut sie das!"

Dem Commander fiel ein Stein in der Größe eines Asteroiden vom Herzen.

„Falls ich doch versetzt werden sollte, wollte ich... das du... dich an mich erinnerst."

Aayla legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich würde dich nicht vergessen." versprach sie aufrichtig.

„Ich Euch auch nicht." strahlte Bly.

Die Twi'lek lächelte und machte sich daran das Geschenk umzulegen.

Als sie ihre Hände vom Nacken nahm, hing die Kette perfekt. Die Länge des ledernen Bandes war genau richtig, sodass die metallenen Buchstaben sich etwas unterhalb der Schlüsselbeine an die blaue Haut schmiegen konnten.

Der Soldat freute sich ungemein, dass er den richtigen Riecher gehabt hatte. Die Kette war seine Idee gewesen, da stand niemand anderes hinter.

_CC-5052, das bin ich!_

„Sieht doch gut aus, nicht wahr?" fragte Aayla.

„Sehr gut." stimmte der Offizier zu. Man konnte ihm die Erleichterung ansehen.

„Jetzt hängst du wohl an mir!" stellte die Jedi verschmitzt fest.

Dem Klon schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Nunja, ähm vielleicht kann äh man das so sehen." Er räusperte sich.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er den Verschluss vorhin doch zu stark beschädigt, wie er nun herausfinden musste. Die Kette löste sich vom Hals und fiel, Bly nahm es wie in Zeitlupe wahr, direkt in den Ausschnitt seiner Vorgesetzten.

_Neeeeiiiin! _

„Oh." bemerkte sie. „Und jetzt bist du in mein... Der Verschluss ist kaputt."

Der Commander bekam kein Wort heraus.

„Das-das..." stotterte er.

Aayla sah auf.

„Macht nichts. Passiert eben."

„Jaah..."

Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Was fällt dir auch ein in mein Dekolleté zu fallen?"

_Wie bitte?_

„Ähh... w-was?"

„War nur ein Spaß, aber es steht ja schließlich auch dein Name auf der Kette."

Mit diesen Worten bewegte sich ihre rechte Hand zu dem Unglücksort und versuchte das Geschenk zu bergen.

_Ach du... _

Der Klon wollte wegsehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Anblick faszinierte ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise.

„Komm da raus... blödes Ding." beschwerte sich die Jedi, während sie in ihrem üppigen Dekolleté wühlte.

„Ich kriegs nicht zu fassen..."

Seufzend gab sie auf.

„Bly, kannst du mir mal helfen?"

Seine Augen flatterten und seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

_Was hat sie gerade gesagt?_

„W-w-was?"

„Ob du mir mal helfen kannst?"

„Was s-soll ich d-d-denn tun?"

„Ich komm da nicht so gut ran, das ist ein schlechter Winkel."

„Und ich..."

„Komm einfach mal ein bißchen näher."

Das hörte sich an wie ein Befehl und war daher einfach zu befolgen, er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wohler fühlte der Commander sich allerdings nicht dabei.

_Shab. Ich soll ihr doch jetzt nicht die Kette da raus prokeln? Das mache ich nicht! Das kann ich nicht!_

Selbst wenn er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen würde, hätte er sich das nicht getraut.

Aber Befehl wäre Befehl. Was gleichzeitig die Legitimation für den Eingriff gewesen wäre.

Das Aayla sich auf einmal umwandte, überraschte den Klon, kam ihm aber sehr gelegen.

Er hielt inne.

„Kannst du mir mein Top aufmachen? Ich glaub so geht es am Besten." bat die Twi'lek.

_Das ist... bestimmt die bessere Lösung._

Langsam begann er den Verschluss zu lösen. Es war ihm zwar unangenehm, doch trotzdem war der Offizier erleichtert, da er nicht zwischen ihre Brüste greifen musste.

Seine Nervosität erreichte wieder einen Höhepunkt, als er fertig war. Der Soldat ließ die beiden Enden los, die daraufhin seitlich nach unten weg fielen und Aayla's nackten Rücken entblößten.

Dann nahm sie das Oberteil ganz ab. Bly starrte die Decke an.

_Die Decke, die Decke, ich gucke an die Decke. Und nur an die Decke._

„Ah da ist sie ja." sagte seine Vorgesetzte, als sie das Schmuckstück wieder in der Hand hielt.

_Die Decke sieht gar nicht übel aus, für so ein Hotel._

„Wärst du so galant, es auch wieder zuzumachen?"

„Oh, äh ja."

Glücklicherweise brauchte der Commander nur erneut nach den Enden zu greifen und das Top wieder zu verschließen.

„Perfekt." bedankte die Jedi sich. „Ich habe an der Kette ein bißchen herumgefummelt, jetzt müsste sie halten."

_Puuh._

Erschöpft fiel Bly auf das Bett.

„Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Wir gehen frühstücken."

„Okay." erwiderte er lahm und raffte sich auf.

_Frühstück ist immer gut._

Während er sich vollstopfte, dachte der Klon über die Ereignisse des Morgens nach.

Plötzlich ertappte sich er bei dem Gedanken, dass er Aayla doch ganz gerne Direkthilfe geleistet hätte. Sofort senkte er peinlich berührt den Kopf und brütete über seinem Teller.

_Was denke ich denn da? Vod, hör auf damit!_

Schnell trank er einen großen Schluck Caf und versuchte sich mit einem Schütteln wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, das Boss Nass alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Ist irgendetwas?" fragte die Twi'lek.

„Nein, alles ist völlig in Ordnung." erwiderte der Offizier umgehend und zwang sich den Blick von ihrem Ausschnitt zu nehmen.

_Ich brauche mehr Caf._

Als er später aus der Dusche kam, saß Aayla auf dem Bett.

„Schade. Jetzt ist der Urlaub schon wieder vorbei." meinte sie.

„Ja, aber ich habe so viel gelernt", begann Bly, „ und viel erlebt. Ich glaube ich bin auch etwas selbstständiger geworden."

Er kratzte sich am Kopf.

Die Jedi nickte zustimmend.

„Es ist schön, dass du das erkennst und die paar Tage nicht einfach an dir vorüber gegangen sind."

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich habe wirklich viel, gerade von Euch, gelernt."

„Das freut mich wirklich sehr. Aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal los."

Bald hatten sie ihre wenigen Sachen zusammengepackt und verließen das Hotel.

_Nie werde ich das vergessen, mein ganzes Leben nicht. Dieser Urlaub hat mir klar gemacht, wie viel Aayla mir bedeutet. Und ich ihr anscheinend auch. Trotzdem, egal was geschieht, sie wird immer General und Jedi bleiben und ich nur der Klon._

„Anscheinend habt ihr es ja geschafft nicht weiter aufzufallen." bemerkte Meister Windu.

„In der Tat." bekräftigte Aayla.

„Nun gut. Die Pflicht ruft. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Aayla."

„Möge die Macht mit Euch sein, Meister." sprach sie und neigte leicht den Kopf.

Daraufhin wandte Mace Windu sich ab und ließ die beiden in der Eingangshalle des Jedi-Tempels stehen.

„Ich möchte mich noch von Shaak verabschieden. Komm mit."

„Okay."

Die Twi'lek führte ihn durch mehrere Gänge und Korridore bis sie vor einer Tür bei den Quartieren des Tempels standen. Sie klopfte an.

„Ja?" ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme.

Aayla drückte den Summer und trat ein, ihr Commander blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Ah, schön dich zu sehen. Ihr müsst wieder los, was?"

„Ja leider."

„Und wie waren die letzten Tage?" fragte die Togruta interessiert.

„Sehr schön. Wir waren noch baden und haben viel rumgebummelt, er hat mir sogar etwas geschenkt."

„Wirklich?" lachte die rote Frau und schaute zu dem Soldaten.

„Ja, hier." antwortete Aayla und zog die Kette aus ihre Hosentasche. „Vor Meister Windu habe ich sie der Vorsicht halber abgenommen."

Shaak lächelte.

„Das ist etwas Besonderes. Aber vor den meisten Jedi wirst du dich damit nicht blicken lassen können."

„Stimmt wohl."

„Hast du ihm denn angemessen gedankt?" fragte die Aayla's Freundin grinsend.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Hoffe ich doch. Wirklich schön, gute Idee, Bly."

„Danke sehr, Ma'am."

„Hat dir der Urlaub auch gefallen?"

„Auf jeden Fall, ausgezeichnet sogar."

„Das freut mich... möge die Macht mit euch Beiden sein."

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein." erwiderte Aayla.

Der Klon begnügte sich mit einem „Danke."

Bald schon saßen sie in ihrem Shuttle.

_Die Woche war wirklich toll, aber jetzt zu meinen Brüdern zurückzukehren ist mir doch lieber als auf Coruscant zu bleiben. Diese Stadt verstehe ich einfach nicht und werde sie wohl auch nie verstehen. Solange Aayla bei mir ist, ist ja alles soweit in Ordnung._

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie.

_Ich kann es mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen ohne sie zu... arbeiten._

_Gut, das wir nicht getrennt worden sind. Ich hätte sie vermisst. Sehr sogar._

Als sie nach einem ereignislosen Flug in den Orbit von Felucia eintraten, bereitete der Commander sich innerlich auf den Krieg und sein Kommando vor.

Die Landung verlief ebenfalls unspektakulär und als er das Schiff verließ, nahmen seine Sinne sofort die ganze Umgebung wahr. Die schwüle Hitze, die exotischen Pflanzen und die permanente Geräuschkulisse, die von den unzähligen Tieren und Insekten ausging, die den Planeten bevölkerten.

Aayla und Bly wurden bereits von Stryke und zwei weiteren Offizieren erwartet.

„Willkommen zurück, Ma'am. Sir." begann der Captain. „Ich hoffe, das sie einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf Coruscant hatten."

„Danke der Nachfrage, Stryke." erwiderte Aayla. „Was gibt es zu berichten?"

„Wir haben die Zone um die verbliebenen Seps enger gezogen und rechen bald mit einem Ausfall. Natürlich sind wir bestens vorbereitet."

Der Klon geleitete die Ankömmlinge in die Kommandozentrale und den Rest des Tages beschäftigten sie sich mit militärischen Daten.

„Wo ist Mereel eigentlich?" fragte Bly beiläufig. „Der hat sich noch gar nicht blicken lassen."

„Der ARC? Der wurde abgezogen, Sir." antwortete ihm einer der Techniker.

„Abgezogen?"

„Ja Sir, leider haben wir keine Daten darüber erhalten. Geheimdienstkram."

„Verstehe."

_Das wundert mich aber. Schade, ich hätte ihm gerne von der Woche erzählt. Alter dik'ut._

Als Bly in der Nacht todmüde in sein zugegebenermaßen kleines Bett fiel, bemerkte er ein kleines Stück Flimsiplast unter seiner Decke.

_Nanu? Und da erzählt Stryke, hier wäre aufgeräumt worden._

Dann stellte er fest, dass etwas darauf geschrieben stand.

Neugierig betrachtete der Soldat die kleinen Buchstaben.

_Ich weiß nicht ob wir noch einmal in Kontakt treten können. _

_Es liegt irgendetwas großes in der Luft. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. _

_Pass auf dich auf und sei bereit, sei vorsichtig ner'vod._

_Mereel_

**Order 66**

**(oder: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt)**

**Teil I**

Einen Monat später:

Plasma jagte aus dem Lauf seiner Waffe, er sprintete vorwärts, seine Muskeln pochten.

„Los, los, los! Bewegung!"

Die Klone warfen sich auf den Boden und etwas weiter hinten begann ein AT-TE zu feuern. Das Wummern der schweren Kanonen durchdrang Bly bis ins Mark.

Vor ihm wand sich Aayla in einem Strudel aus blauen Licht, Laserfeuer prallte von ihrem Lichtschwert zurück.

Durch den Beschuss mehrerer Kampfläufer brachen die Panzer der Konföderation auseinander.

„Jetzt!" brüllte der Commander und preschte los.

Und da war sie, die Flakbatterie, versteckt hinter einem Häuserblock, geschützt in einer ausgehobenen Mulde, aber kein Problem für die schweren Geschütze des 327. Korps.

„Blast sie weg!" befahl er.

Die Luftabwehrkanone verging in einem Feuerball, der die Hälfte des einen Gebäudes mit einriss.

Sofort sprach er in sein Komlink.

„Lieutenant! Hier Bly, der Weg ist frei. Bringt den Hagel, ich will dort einen sauberen Parkplatz!"

„Wofür denn, Sir?" fragte sein Kontakt scherzhaft.

„Ich habe auf Coruscant bereits ein paar reiche Senatoren gefunden, die ihr Interesse bekundet haben." antwortete der Klon, während er weiterrannte.

„Sie bekommen ihren Parkplatz. Ende."

Bly brachte seinen DC wieder in Anschlag und rückte vor. Die wenigen verbliebenen Droiden pustete er einfach um.

_Nehmt das!_

„Raketenbeschuss!" brüllte jemand. Der Offizier schaute hoch. Aus einem großen Fenster in einem der Häuser zischten mehrere Raketen auf sie zu. Das Pfeifen war unverkennbar.

„Volle Deckung!" rief er, obwohl er wusste das sie es nicht schaffen würden. Gleich würden Bly, Aayla und mindestens zehn weitere Klone sterben. Doch die Jedi handelte, sie streckte die Arme aus und plötzlich wurden alle Soldaten in ihrer Nähe von einer unsichtbaren Kraft beiseite geschleudert, die Raketen korrigierten ihren Kurs und suchten sich die Twi'lek als Ziel, als ob sie von ihr angezogen wären worden.

_Was tut sie?_

Einen Moment vor dem Einschlag stieß sie sich vom Boden ab. Grazil schoss sie in die Luft, dann wurde sie von der Explosion erfasst. Die Druckwelle warf sie gegen eines der Häuser und sie brach durch ein Fenster. Glas splitterte.

_Nein... Hier wird doch gleich alles platt gemacht!_

„Ich hole sie daraus! Du und du, mitkommen! Seilwinden bereit machen. Die anderen: zurückziehen und sichern!"

Zu dritt rannten sie zu dem mehrstöckigen Gebäude. Gegenüber, wo der Beschuss hergekommen war, erinnerte nur noch eine qualmende Ruine an die Schützen.

Mit sicheren Händen aktivierten sie ihre Winden und zogen sich zu dem Fenster hoch. Oben angekommen stiegen sie durch das Loch, das Aayla's Körper gerissen hatte.

_Shab._

Dort lag sie. Reglos, zwischen Trümmern und Scherben.

Dann das unverkennbare Klicken der metallenen Füße auf dem Boden.

_Droiden._

„Haltet sie auf. Ich nehme den General."

_Aayla... was machst du denn! _

Er fühlte ihren Puls und wurde an seinen Traum erinnert.

_Sie lebt!_

Erleichtert legte er sich die blaue Frau über die Schulter.

Die Blaster seiner Gefährten verarbeiteten ihre Feinde zu Schrott.

„Wir müssen raus, das sind zu viele!" rief einer.

Es war zwar schwer, doch es gelang dem Commander sich vernünftig abzuseilen.

Einer der Klone hatte weniger Glück, wurde an der Schulter getroffen und stürzte in den Abgrund.

_Verdammt!_

Als die beiden Verbliebenen die Distanz überwunden hatten, schlossen sie so schnell wie möglich zu den restlichen Truppen auf. Über sie hinweg rauschten die Bomber.

_Gerade noch rechtzeitig._

„Sanitäter! Der General!"

Sofort wurde sie auf eine mobile Medistation gebracht.

„Es geht ihr verhältnismäßig gut, sie muss sich wohl irgendwie geschützt haben. Allerdings werde ich ein paar Splitter entfernen müssen." erklärte der Doc.

„Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Ja, Sir."

Erschöpft nahm Bly den Helm ab.

_Wir haben es geschafft. Jetzt dürfen die Seps sich zum letzten Gefecht rüsten._

Als die Einheiten in ihr Hauptlager zurück gekehrt waren, ließ er sich abgekämpft auf einen Stuhl in der Kommandozentrale fallen.

Dann piepte sein Komlink.

„Ja?"

„Ihr Parkplatz ist fertig."

Bly lächelte.

„Gut ,dann bauen sie ein Einkaufszentrum, ein Hotel, ein Schwimmbad, mehrere Restaurants und eine Disco."

„Was genau, Sir?" fragte der Lieutenant verwundert.

„Vergessen Sie es, weitermachen."

„Jawohl."

Insgeheim wartete der Commander den Rest des Tages darauf, das der Sanitäter ihn rief, aber dem war nicht so. Deshalb legte er sich am späten Abend schlafen.

_Sie hat für uns alle ihr Leben riskiert... trotz ihres Ranges. Ich hoffe, dass sie keine ernsten Verletzungen davongetragen hat. Immerhin muss ich sie ja beschützen. Erst die Mission, dann den General schützen, dann den Trupp schützen und zu guter Letzt Selbstschutz. Möge es nie soweit kommen._

Am nächsten Morgen duschte er, zog sich an und ging in die Mensa.

_Diese Wasserduschen vermisse ich wirklich._

Mit Stryke unterhielt er sich über einige Belanglosigkeiten und den Kriegsverlauf.

Sie einigten sich, das galaxisweit keine wirklichen Fortschritte erzielt wurden.

„Das die Seps es gewagt haben Coruscant anzugreifen..." Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kaum zu glauben, wenn ich bedenke, das ich vor einem Monat noch da war. Aber sie wurden ja zurückgeschlagen."

„Trotzdem haben sie es kurzzeitig geschafft den Kanzler zu entführen."

„Wie ihnen das wohl gelungen ist? Aber dann kommen zwei Jedi und hauen ihn wieder raus. Ich sage dir, die Jedi will ich nicht gegen mich haben."

„Da stehst du nicht alleine. Den einen, Skywalker, habe ich sogar gesehen. Der saß im Rat, guter Mann."

„Mhm."

Nachmittags, als es für Bly nicht mehr viel zu tun gab, nahm er sich die Zeit um nach seinem General zu sehen.

_Die haben sich noch immer nicht gemeldet..._

Kurz darauf erreichte er in den Lazarettbereich, drückte einigen Männern die Hand, erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen und sprach einige Worte mit ihnen.

Dann suchte er einen der Sanitäter auf.

„Guten Tag, Sir. Sie sind sicher wegen dem General hier..."

„Exakt."

„Sie ist praktisch wieder voll genesen. Hat wohl mit ihren „Kräften" etwas nach geholfen."

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Ich glaube sie wollte auf ihr Quartier."

„Warum hat man mir nicht Bescheid gegeben?" fragte Bly ungehalten.

„Sie sagte, das dies nicht nötig sei, Sir."

„Aha. Weitermachen."

„Ja, Commander."

_Na toll, da werde ich einfach mal so übergangen, wo ich mich doch nur nach ihrem Zustand erkundigen wollte._

Seufzend machte er Kehrt und begab sich zu ihrem Quartier.

Dort angekommen klopfte er vorsichtig an.

„Herein." klang ihre Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür.

„Ma'am?" fragte er. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke." erwiderte sie freundlich.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett.

„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, ob es Euch wieder gut geht."

„Komm doch rein, willst du einen Caf?"

_Mmm... gerne!_

Er trat ein und verschränkte die Arme hinter den Rücken.

„Du hast mich da gestern rausgeholt, nicht wahr?" begann die blaue Jedi wieder.

„Achso, ja..."

„Dann hast du mir wohl das Leben gerettet." stellte sie fest und erhob sich. „Die Droiden hätten mich getötet oder unser eigenes Bombardement."

„Es war meine Pflicht. Außerdem habt Ihr mich und die anderen durch Euer Eingreifen gerettet. Ich schulde Euch meinen Dank, nicht Ihr mir"

„Und das war meine Pflicht. Scheint so, als hätten wir einen guten Tag gehabt."

„Ja, freut mich, das es dir gut geht, Aayla."

„Nun... Dann können wir uns ja gegenseitig bedanken." lächelte sie.

„Äh, ja, ich denke schon."

_Wo ist denn mein Caf?_

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

_Was will sie denn jetzt?_

„Ähm... mein Caf..." fragte er nervös.

„...ist jetzt nicht so wichtig." unterbrach sie ihn und kam noch näher.

„Du sagst immer, dass du so viel von mir gelernt hast."

„Ja, st-stimmt, ich..."

„Eine Lektion habe ich noch für dich." flüsterte sie.

„Ähh, w-was d-denn?" Der Commander wollte zurückweichen, er spürte ihren heißen Atem.

Dann legte seine Vorgesetzte die grazilen, blauen Arme um ihn und zog ihren Untergebenen an sich.

Bly wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und bevor er protestieren konnte, nahm er nur noch Aayla's sanfte Lippen wahr, die sich auf die seinen legten.

Der Soldat fühlte sie, fühlte, wie sie ihren Körper an ihn presste und ihrr Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, wollte sich nicht wehren, zögerte und erwiderte dann doch den Kuss. Ihre Zungen trafen sich.

Der Klon hatte jetzt eine bestimmte Schwelle überschritten und es wurde ihm bewusst, das er das schon immer gewollt hatte.

Währenddessen begannen ihre Hände drängelnd seine Plattenpanzerung zu lösen. Der Offizier spürte, wie seine Shorts zu eng wurde.

Die Jedi bewegte ihn dazu, ebenfalls seinen schwarzen Unteranzug auszuziehen, Bly war wie Wachs in ihrer Hand.

Ihre Finger glitten spielend über die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose und Bly konnte seine Gefühle gar nicht mehr zuordnen, außer das sich alle seine Sinne auf seine Generalin fixiert hatten.

_Was tut sie mit mir?_

Sie drückte sich gegen ihn, küsste ihn, drängte ihn zu dem Bett, auf das er schließlich rücklings fiel. Seine Vorgesetzte folgte, kletterte auf ihn und erkundete neugierig seine Narben.

„A-Aayla..." keuchte Bly.

„Bly, willst du mit mir schlafen?"

_Häh?_

„H-haben wir das nicht schon getan? Im U-urlaub?"

Lachend legte sie ihrem Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Nicht so, wie ich das meine, du Dummerchen."

„A-ha."

Sie biss leicht in sein Ohr und setzte sich dann auf.

„Ich zeige es dir."

Mit sicherer Hand löste sie ihr enges Top und begann lasziv ihren Körper zu entblößen.

„Ma'am!" stöhnte der Commander zwischen zwei Atemzügen, während er auf ihre vollen Brüste starrte.

_Oh shab. SHAB! Was... Na, immerhin scheint sie voll und ganz gesund zu sein._

Flink drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, zog ihn über sich, und zwang ihn seinen Kopf in ihrem Dekolleté zu vergraben.

„Hab keine Angst, du brauchst dich nicht zurückzuhalten."

Ermutigt gab Bly sein Zögern auf und hing wie ein Baby an ihren dunkelblauen Nippeln.

Sie schlang die Waden um seinen Rücken, während seine Hände ihren wohl proportionierten, exotischen Körper erforschten und über den flachen Bauch, Taille und Hüfte glitten. Die blaue Haut machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Als der Klon auf den Stoff der Hose traf, zögerte er, doch Aayla ermutigte ihn sie zu öffnen. Kurz darauf war sie abgestreift und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzes Höschen, dessen Verzierungen verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit denen des Dessous hatten, das er ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Das gehörte zu deinem Geschenk."

Bly lächelte und streichelte ihre Beine. Danach nahm er sich einen Lek vor und Aayla stöhnte, als seine warmen Hände über den sensiblen Nervenfortsatz wanderten.

Sie griff nach seiner Hüfte und bald lag seine Shorts auf dem Boden, was dazu führte das auch Aayla ihr Unterteil auszog.

Er konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er sie so berühren durfte, anfassen durfte. Irgendwo wusste er auf einmal genau, was er wollte.

Ihr Hand glitt über seinen Kopf, strich durch sein kurz geschorenes, schwarzes Haar und drückte ihn nach unten.

Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Lekku, spielte anschließend mit ihrem Bauchnabel, doch dann verschwand sein Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie drückte ihr Becken durch.

Der Commander betrachtete Aayla's feucht glänzende Weiblicheit. Ganz vorsichtig platzierte er einen Kuss an der Stelle und ließ seiner Generalin einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Kurz darauf wandte sie sich um und bedeutete Bly sich hinzulegen. Ihre Hände erforschten seine athletischen Körper, glitten über seine ausgeprägte Brust, seinen Bauch, dessen Muskeln sich deutlich hervorhoben, bishin zu seinen Oberschenkeln. Für eine Zeit spielte sie mit seiner Männlichkeit und streichelte über den Schaft.

Er begann zu keuchen.

Daraufhin begab sie sich über ihn, beiden stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Entschlossen griff sie nach seiner pochenden Erektion, rieb sie an ihren Schenkeln und den geschwollenen Schamlippen.

„General..."

Dann lenkte sie ihn in ihr warmes, feuchtes Fleisch und ließ sich auf ihn herab, sodass sie ihn in voller Länge aufnahm.

Der Schock des Eindringens, das unbeschreibliche Lustgefühl, ließ den Offizier seinen Kopf nach hinten werfen und seine Hände verkrampften sich an Aayla's Hüfte. Sie stöhnte auf und begann sich langsam zu bewegen, spürte ihn heiß in ihrem Körper.

Bly's Hände wanderten über ihren wohl gerundeten Po und er beobachtete dabei fasziniert wie ihr Schoß auf und nieder ging und sein Glied in ihren Körper drang.

Bald setzte er sich auf, um seine Vorgesetzte umarmen zu können. Sie verfielen wieder in leidenschaftliche Küsse.

_Unglaublich._

Die Twi'lek ritt auf ihm, dem Klon, ihrem Commander, CC-5052 Bly.

Der Sex war hart, die Bisse schmerzhaft, doch der Soldat war wie im Rausch. Es war eine so neuartige Erfahrung, die Berührungen, der Akt, keine Tabus. Immer wieder drang er in ihre warme Enge, die ihn gastfreundlich empfing und nicht mehr freigeben wollte.

Gemeinsam bäumten sie sich in Ekstase auf, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Bly riss die Augen auf, sein Mund öffnete sich, Aayla keuchte, ihre Lekku zuckten unkontrolliert.

Dann kollabierten sie und sanken in die Kissen.

„Jetzt haben wir aber ganz schön was verbotenes getan." stellte sie schwer atmend, aber lächelnd fest.

„Verboten..." keuchte er.

„Das wird nie jemand anderes erfahren..."

„Mhm... Aayla, das... war wunderbar."

„Oja." Sie strich über seine Brust. „Lass uns duschen, nachher wundert sich noch jemand über unsere Abwesenheit."

„Ich bin total verschwitzt."

„Nicht nur du." sprach sie und stand auf. Aayla nackt, in ihrer vollen Pracht dahinschreiten zu sehen, erregte ihn schon wieder. Aber es war ihm nicht mehr peinlich.

„Gehst du zuerst?" fragte er.

„Wir könnten zusammen duschen, das spart Zeit und Wasser." schlug sie lächelnd vor und leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen.

Erfreut sprang der Offizier auf und folgte ihr in das Bad.

Das warme Wasser spülte seinen Schweiß hinfort, er fühlte sich wohl. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen durfte er die Twi'lek einseifen.

_Sie hat mich einfach geküsst, und dann haben wir..._

„Bly, meine Brüste sind längst gut genug eingeseift." riss Aayla ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh, tut mir Leid." Er wurde ein bißchen rot, doch seine Hände setzten ihre Arbeit fort und glitten über ihren Hals und die Schultern.

Währenddessen konzentrierte sie sich auf seine muskulösen Arme.

Als Bly über ihr straffes, rundes Hinterteil fuhr, konnte er nicht anders als dort zu verweilen.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na?" fragte sie schelmisch. „Dann halt mich."

Der Commander tat wie ihm gesagt, und seine Vorgesetzte schlang ihre Beine um seinen Po und legte ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Jetzt bist du dran." erklärte sie und half ihm etwas. Dann drang er erneut in sie ein und drückte ihren Körper gegen die kalten Fliesen der Wand.

Instinktiv stieß er zu und mit jedem neuen Mal wuchs seine Erregung.

Aayla biss sich auf die Lippen und stöhnte, dann leckte sie über seinen Hals und nahm seinen Geschmack auf.

Schließlich wurde die feuchte Enge zu viel für den Klon und seine Sinne explodierten.

Eruptionsartig schoss er seinen Samen in ihren Schoß, der ihre blaue Haut benetzte und an ihren Schenkeln herunterlief. Sie spürte ihn tief in ihrem Inneren... wie heißes Plasma.

Sie erschrak, urplötzlich an ihren Traum erinnert.

„Was ist los?" stieß Bly besorgt aus. „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

_Oh nein, was habe ich gemacht?_

„Nein, es ist nichts." erwiderte sie und lehnte sich keuchend an ihren Commander.

Schnell duschten sie sich noch einmal gründlich ab.

„So jetzt sollten wir wieder Präsenz zeigen und in die Kommandozentrale zurückkehren, sonst werden wir noch vermisst."

„Ja, Ma'am!"

Nachts sinnierte der Offizier noch lange über das Geschehene.

_Wir haben es einfach so getan. Sie ist auf mich zugegangen und..._

_Aber warum erst jetzt und nicht schon im Urlaub? Wollte sie sich bedanken? Ich meine, ich hätte mich ja auch bedanken müssen. Oder hat sie das nur als Anlass genutzt? Nein, es hat ihr gefallen... oder?_

_Ach Schwachsinn, sie mag mich und ich mag sie, dann passiert sowas... glaube ich._

Er atmete tief ein.

_Diese Erfahrung mit ihr zu machen... es war so verlangend. Mereel hatte wohl Recht._

Er wünschte sich einfach hinüberrennen zu können und sich unter ihre Decke zu kuscheln. Ihr nahe zu sein. Seufzend drehte er sich um.

Als Aayla am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bedauerte sie, Bly nicht neben sich zu haben.

_Ich hätte schon im Urlaub auf ihn zugehen sollen... warum habe ich mich denn nicht getraut?_

Sie hatte sich in den Commander verliebt. In sein ganzes Wesen, das sie jeden Tag in der Macht spürte. Schon lange war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass der Klon etwas für sie empfand und ihre eigenen Gefühle waren mit jedem Tag stärker geworden. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie ihn beinahe geküsst hätte, kurz bevor Windu's Anruf eingegangen war. Die Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem Rat und die daraus hervorgegangene Rüge hatten sie dazu bewogen vorerst nichts zu tun. Doch auf Felucia konnte ihnen kein anderer Jedi etwas.

Und so huschte ihr Blick immer wieder zu dem Offizier, egal was sie tat.  
Während sie in der Kommandozentrale standen und ein Logistikproblem klärten, war ihnen nichts anzusehen, doch als sie auf den Gang hinaustraten und sich alleine wähnten, tauschten sie einen flüchtigen Kuss aus.

Dann trennten die Beiden sich und die Twi'lek machte sich nach draußen auf, schritt über den schlammigen Boden hinweg, im Hintergrund das exotische Landschaftsbild.

Heute würde vermutlich das letzte Gefecht statt finden, die KUS würde fallen.

**Order 66**

**(oder: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt)**

**Teil II**

Etwas verwundert nahm der Commander den Holokommunikator von seinem Gürtel.

_Höchste Priorität von Coruscant? Da bin aber gespannt._

Eine Gestalt in dunklen Roben erschien, als er es aktivierte.

_Wer ist das denn?_

„Commander Bly! Die Zeit ist gekommen!" sprach sie mit unheilvoller Stimme.

_Ach du... Das ist der Kanzler!_ ...e_r kennt meinen Namen?_

_Der ist ja ganz vernarbt. Verdammt, irgendetwas ist passiert..._

„Führt die Order 66 aus!"

Eine Sekunde des Schocks verstrich.

„Ja, mein Lord." antwortete er wie betäubt der obersten Instanz, die es für ihn überhaupt gab.

In aller Ruhe hängte er anschließend sein Kom zurück an den Gürtel. Der Soldat überlegte, ob er noch einmal in das Handbuch schauen sollte, aber er hatte alle 150 Notfallszenarien auswendig gelernt. Die Order 66 war eindeutig.

Langsam drehte er sich um und winkte Stryke herbei.

„Sir?"

„Order 66." erklärte Bly monoton.

Der Captain nickte.

„Dann sollten wir rasch sein."

„Wir brauchen Unterstützung und zwar sofort!"

Der Commander beugte sich etwas nach unten und sprach in ein stationäres Kom an der Kommandokonsole.

„Aktivieren Sie Einsatzgruppe Bravo, Ziele noch unbekannt. Ich bestätige: Mynok Chevin, Uhrzeit Eins-Vier-Null-Null Standard."

„Kommen Sie mit." fügte er an den Captain gewandt hinzu.

„Ziele noch unbekannt, Sir?"

„Erst werde ich persönlich mit dem General sprechen."

„Dann könnte es zu spät sein."

„Für was?"

„Sie hat uns verraten! Die Republik verraten!" appellierte der Captain energisch.

„Und wie, bitte sehr? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

Er setzte seinen Helm auf, damit sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Sirs?" fragte sie draußen ein Soldat.

„Was gibt es?"

„Suchen sie den General? Sie war hier, aber plötzlich schien es ihr nicht gut zu gehen, dann hat sie sich nervös umgeschaut und ist zu den Quartieren gestürmt."

„Oh verdammt! Wie kann sie es wissen?" fluchte Stryke.

_Ihr Traum. Sie spürt es._

Die beiden Offiziere machten auf der Stelle Kehrt.

_Über ein Jahr habe ich an ihrer Seite gekämpft. Sie kann uns doch nicht verraten haben! Wie denn? Sie wird doch nicht die Woche Urlaub genutzt haben, um sich abzusprechen, oder? Sie ist zwar eine Jedi, aber sie mag mich doch, sie hatte die ganze Zeit Probleme mit dem Rat! Oder etwa nicht? Ist das nur eine Farce? Setzt sie ihre Jedi-Kräfte bei mir ein? Das verwirrt mich alles! SHAB!_

Er schüttelte sich.

_Vielleicht hat der Rat irgendetwas angestellt... aber doch nicht Aayla!_

Sein Helm klickte.

„Sir? Wir fangen einen Anruf von Coruscant ab, der an den General gehen soll."

„Unterdrücken!" rief Bly. „Und zu mir umleiten."

„Ja, Sir."

Es klickte noch einmal.

„Der Tempel wird angegriffen!" rief eine Frauenstimme.

Bly konnte dumpfe Einschläge und Blasterfeuer hören.

_Jetzt machen die den ganzen Tempel platt!_

„Es sind die Klone! Aayla, die Klone! Ich erreiche niemand anderen!"

_Osik auch, das ist Shaak Ti._

Er sicherte den Kanal.

„Shaak Ti? Hier ist Commander Bly."

„Bly? Wo ist Aayla, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Die Order 66 wurde ausgerufen. Sie besagt, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten haben und unter Anwendung tödlicher Gewalt entfernt werden müssen."

„Was? Ihr Mörder! Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Der Kanzler würde die Order nicht ohne Grund aussprechen." antwortete der Offizier kühl.

„Aber das ist falsch, der Kanzler lügt!"

_Warum rechtfertige ich das?_

„Es ist ein Befehl. Das ist Legitimation genug. Es waren sicher nicht alle Jedi an dem Verrat beteiligt, doch man kann keine Rücksicht nehmen. Es würde ein Bürgerkrieg ausbrechen. Die Order 66 verhindert diesen Umstand."

Bly besann sich auf den Befehl zurück, ein einfacher Befehl, der ausgeführt werden musste. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang Befehle ausgeführt und würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören.

„Anakin!" brüllte die Togruta plötzlich. „Schnell! Hierher, die Jünglinge! Bei der... Hinter dir! Achtung! Anakin? Was ist... Nein!"

Der Klon hörte wie Lichtschwerter aufeinander prallten, es zischte. Dann Stille, nur dumpfes Laserfeuer und leise Schreie drangen noch durch den Lautsprecher seines Helmes. Dann Rauschen.

_Schade, sie war sehr nett zu mir... Und sie war bestimmt nicht an dem Verrat beteiligt._

„Wer war das, Sir?" fragte Stryke.

„Unwichtig. Allerdings wird der Jedi-Tempel gestürmt." antwortete der Commander beiläufig.

„Oh. Das ist doch eine gute Nachricht."

_Je nachdem._

„Weiter geht's."

Die beiden Klone rückten bis zu Aayla's Quartier vor.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie da drin ist, oder?" flüsterte der Captain.

„Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher."

„Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir den Überraschungseffekt verloren haben."

„Logisch. Sie spürt uns. Außerdem kann sie die Tode der anderen Jedi wahrnehmen, wahrscheinlich weiß sie bestens Bescheid."

„Ja, deshalb haben wir beide auch nicht den Hauch einer Chance."

„Genau, eine Chance habe nur ich allein, du dik'ut! Ich werde mit ihr reden, du wartest."

Stryke atmete tief durch.

„Okay, ich warte. Mach es dir ruhig da drin gemütlich, setz dich, nimm dir einen Keks... und lass dir den Schädel vom Leib trennen."

„Ich trenn dir gleich ganz was anderes ab! Halt den Rand!"

Bly drückte den Summer und zum ersten Mal betrat er ihr Quartier, ohne zu klopfen.

Aayla saß auf dem Bett. Wie immer.

Schnell nahm er seinen Helm ab, die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Der Klon ging etwas in die Hocke, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und ihren Oberkörper leicht nach vorne gebeugt.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

„Na... wirst du mich jetzt auch erschießen?" fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sein Herz wurde auf einmal sehr, sehr schwer.

„Ich..." schluckte er.

„Du hast das Gespräch zwar unterdrücken lassen, sodass ich nicht mit ihr sprechen konnte, aber ich konnte mit anhören was sie gesagt hat. Anscheinend hast du Shaak ja gleich erklärt was Sache ist... Warum hast du noch nicht geschossen?"

Der Klon begann zu zittern.

„W-wie...?"

Lässig zeigte sie ihm ihr Komlink, das sie in der rechten Hand verborgen hatte.

„Ich bin der General, über mein Komlink kann ich alles hören, da hättest du das Signal schon stören müssen." Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Eis.

„Nein! Ich konnte doch nichts machen, die stürmen den Tempel, weil es ein Befehl war! Die Jedi haben die Republik verraten!"

„Ach, denkst du das? Wir haben der Republik immer gedient, aber vielleicht verstehst du das nicht. Du bist ein Klon, keine 12 Jahre alt." fuhr sie monoton fort.

„Ich verstehe das, aber... warum wird denn dann der Befehl erteilt?"

_So habe ich mir das nicht gedacht._

„Weißt du noch, als wir auf dem großen Platz vor dem Senatsgebäude standen?"

Langsam sank der Offizier zu Boden. Er musste sich setzen.

„Natürlich." antwortete er und versuchte neutral zu klingen.

„Wir unterhielten uns, und ich sagte, dass es manchen Leuten nur um Macht geht. Die Jedi haben bisher verhindert, das eine Person alle Macht an sich reißt."

„A-aber..."

„Dienst du dem Kanzler oder der Republik?" Sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Der Kanzler steht der Republik voran... oder etwa nicht?"

„Der Kanzler ist nur eine Person."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll." jammerte er.

„Wieso? Du hast deine Waffe, töte mich. Befehle sind doch dein Ein und Alles. Dann befehle ich es dir, ich und der Kanzler." Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt, doch ihr Lichtschwert lag griffbereit neben ihr.

„Ma'am, bitte..." sagte er, doch langsam hob sich sein rechter Arm, die Mündung der Waffe bewegte sich Grad um Grad auf den optimalen Winkel zu, bis sie direkt auf ihre Stirn gerichtet war.

Der Klon biss sich auf die Lippen.

_Ich muss... aber ich kann nicht, ich... kann einfach nicht!_

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, dann senkte er seine Waffe wieder, bis sie den Boden erreicht hatte.

„Weißt du noch, wie ich dir von meinem Traum erzählte? Du warst geschockt... und versprachst niemals eine Waffe auf mich zu richten."

Der Klon schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

Die Jedi streckte ihre linke Hand aus und warf ihm einen Gegenstand vor die Füße.

CC5052 Bly.

Entgeistert starrte der Offizier die Kette an, nahm sie schließlich hoch und presste sie an seine Brustplatte. Schluchzend schloss er die Augen.

_Was tue ich hier eigentlich?_

„E-es..." stotterte er.

„Und weißt du noch wie wir uns gestern geliebt haben?"

Bly versuchte sich zu fassen.

„Es tut mir Leid. T-trotzdem bin ich n-nicht mit dem Gedanken hierher gekommen, Euch zu t-t-töten."

„So viele Jedi sind heute schon gestorben und sterben immer noch. Deine Brüder führen den Befehl gewissenhaft aus."

„I-ich aber nicht. Was m-machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir warten bis die anderen kommen... oder wir handeln."

„Handeln?" fragte er verzweifelt. „Was willst du denn tun? Es gibt keine Jedi mehr, außer dich!"

„Ja, vielleicht. Tausende sterben, ich spüre es. Innerlich drohe ich zu zerreißen. Ich werde nach Coruscant gehen und Palpatine herausfordern."

„Was? Das kannst du nicht schaffen? Das ist unmöglich."

„Du wirst mir dabei helfen."

„I-i-ich kann nicht..."

„Dann hat es keinen Zweck. Bringe es hinter dich und betätigte den Abzug." erklärte die Twi'lek fordernd.

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Entscheide dich, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Mühsam stütze der Klon eine Hand auf den Boden und kniete sich vor die Jedi hin.

„Ich warte auf Eure Befehle, General!" sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Es gibt jetzt keine Befehle mehr, Bly."

„Ich folge dir, wohin du auch immer gehen wirst."

Er schluckte und sprach weiter.

„Ich liebe dich, Aayla."

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß."

Langsam bewegte Stryke sich. Bedächtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Waffe in Anschlag, der Finger am Abzug. Sein Commander hatte ihm befohlen zu warten, doch er stand jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde vor dem Quartier. Der Captain musste einschreiten, zehn weitere Soldaten hatten sich um die Tür gesammelt. Angespannt, aber bereit zum Eingreifen, legten sie ihre DC-15 Gewehre an.

Er wollte gerade den Summer betätigen, als die Tür sich von alleine öffnete.

Blitzschnell sprang der Captain einen Schritt zurück, er war auf alles gefasst.

Gemächlich, aber mit unverkennbarer Präzision in den Schritten, verließ Bly das Quartier.

Er strahlte absolute Autorität aus und seine Augen blitzten missbilligend, als sein Blick über die versammelten Klone wanderte.

„Sir?" fragte Stryle bestimmt.

Bly schnaubte.

„Wer weiß noch von der Order 66?" herrschte er seinen Untergebenen an.

„Nur wir hier, Sir."

„Gut. Sie wurde widerrufen. Stattdessen wurde Order 65 ausgegeben."

Einige der weiß gepanzerten Krieger sahen sich offensichtlich verwirrt an.

„Der Kanzler ist kein geeigneter Oberbefehlshaber, einige Jedi haben ihn darauf angesprochen, woraufhin er wohl den Verstand verloren hat."

Einen Moment sagte niemand was.

„Okay... Ihr habt den Commander gehört, Jungs. Zieht ab." befahl Stryke.

Aayla trat aus dem Schatten heraus und einige Klone nickten ihr zu.

„Da haben wir ja nochmal Glück gehabt, tut mir Leid, General, wäre nicht schön gewesen auf, sie schießen zu müssen." sagte einer.

Sie lächelte. Doch sie merkte, dass es den Klonen weniger um den Verrat ging als um den einfachen Befehl. Ihr Ergebenheit war grausame Ironie.

Als die Soldaten gegangen waren, huschte der Blick des Captains von einem seiner Vorgesetzten zum anderen. Er hatte seinen Blaster noch nicht gesichert.

„Sirs? Könnten sie mir vielleicht eine Verifikation geben?"

„Ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt. Wegtreten." speiste Bly ihn ab.

Stryke's Antlitz verfinsterte sich.

„Ja, Sir." erwiderte er und marschierte davon.

**Jäger und Gejagte**

**(Fortsetzung von Fronturlaub)**

******Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 1**

„Naja, wir hätten hier noch dieses Schiff der Firespray-Klasse, das ist exzellent ausgerüstet. Und für zwei Personen ist es wirklich optimal", erklärte der Klon und schaute liebevoll zum Bug mit den vier montierten Blasterkanonen.

„Das nehmen wir. Machen Sie es startklar", antwortete Aayla.

„Ja, Ma'am", salutierte der Mann und ging sofort an die Arbeit.

_Es ist zwar ein aufgebrachtes Piratenschiff, aber das sollte in Ordnung sein. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel._

Die Jedi wandte sich um und sah Bly eine große Tasche zu ihr schleppen.

„So... das war's", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Allerdings muss ich noch einmal in mein Quartier, mein Komlink liegt noch dort."

Er verzog etwas die Miene.

„Okay, aber beeil dich."

„Das werde ich", bestätigte der Commander und machte kehrt.

_Beinahe hätte ich mein Komlink vergessen, ich Di'kut._

Schnell legte er den Weg vom Landeplatz zum Hauptquartier zurück und achtete weder auf die exotische Umgebung noch auf die Soldaten, die ihn grüßten.

Schließlich stürmte er in sein Quartier und blickte sich um.

_Wo ist es denn?_

Energisch durchwühlte er das Bett und den kleinen Schrank.

_SHAB!_

_Ach hier, unter dem Bett..._

Seufzend drückte er den Summer.

Schlagartig spannten sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper an, und Bly spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde.

Im Korridor stand Stryke.

„Wohin des Weges, Commander?", fragte er gespielt lässig.

Zwei Republic Commandos hatten sich in voller Rüstung hinter dem Captain aufgebaut und wirkten keinesfalls wohlgesonnen.

„Stryke, geh aus dem Weg", versuchte Bly es mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme. Unbemerkt aktivierte er sein Komlink.

„Tut mir Leid, Commander, Euer kleiner Ausflug ist hier zu Ende."

„Was soll das, Captain?", fragte der höhere Offizier erbost und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Untergeben zu.

„Die Order 66 wurde nicht widerrufen. Du hast gelogen. Das ist Hochverrat."

_Er weiß alles..._

„Stryke, ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, lass mich durch."

_So kann es doch nicht enden..._

„Im Namen der Republik: Sie sind verhaftet!"

Die beiden Commandos packten Bly.

„Die Republik wird es nicht mehr lange geben", offenbarte der Commander finster.

„Das werden wir sehen. Schafft ihn weg."

„Stryke..."

„Es war eine Ehre, mit dir zu dienen, Bly. Doch jetzt werde ich meine Pflicht tun und die Befehle weitergeben", erwiderte der Captain und sprach in sein Komlink, das er am Arm trug: „An das 327. Sternenkorps, hier spricht Captain Stryke. Führen Sie..."

Plötzlich wurde er gegen die Wand geschmettert und fiel leblos zu Boden. Die beiden Commandos segelten durch die Luft und schlugen unsanft einige Meter entfernt auf.

„Schnell!", rief Aayla und half ihrem Commander auf.

„Danke, das du..."

„Hilf mir!", unterbrach sie ihn und zerrte Stryke in das Quartier.

Als sie die Kommandosoldaten ebenfalls verstaut hatten, rannten sie zum Landeplatz.

Im Schiff fuhr Aayla sofort die Triebwerke hoch und setzte sich in den Pilotensessel.

„Wir müssen hier sofort weg. Ich setzte Kurs auf Nar Shaddaa, das ist praktisch rechtsfreier Raum."

„Wohin?"

„Frag dein Datapad!"

Bly beschloss, sie besser in Ruhe zu lassen, und besah sich den Rest des Schiffes.

Im Aufenthaltsraum fand er vier fast gemütlich aussehende Kojen und einen großen Tisch mit mehreren Sitzgelegenheiten vor. Der Commander nahm seine Tasche und quetschte sie in einen Spind, der neben einer Koje montiert war.

_So, das ist meine..._

Für eine kurze Zeit lehnte er sich gegen den kleinen Schrank und versuchte etwas ruhiger zu werden.

_Osik, wir sind sowas von aufgeschmissen... Ich hoffe, Aayla weiß, was sie tut._

Daraufhin zückte er sein Datapad und rief die Informationen über Nar Shaddaa ab.

„Sie haben keine Starterlaubnis, Firespray!" ertönte es plötzlich aus dem Lautsprecher.

Dann hörte Bly seine Vorgesetzte aus dem Cockpit brüllen.

„Ich bin der General, ich habe immer Starterlaubnis!"

Ein kleinlautes _Ja, Ma'am. Tut mir Leid, Ma'am _entschied die Situation eindeutig zu Gunsten der Twi'lek.

_Sie ist wohl ganz schön aufgewühlt. Es ist aber auch soviel passiert, all ihre Ordensbrüder und __-schwestern__sind gestorben__.__ Und ich kann nichts tun. Ich will ihr helfen, aber es geht nicht, ich bin selbst hilflos! Was soll denn jetzt aus uns werden?_

Nach einiger Zeit kam Aayla aus dem Cockpit und nahm eine Koje für sich in Beschlag. Sie sah müde und abgekämpft aus, dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter ihren Augen gebildet.

„Ich leg mich hin. Autopilot läuft", brachte sie noch hervor, dann schlossen sich ihre Lider.

_Dann... reden wir eben nicht mehr._

Der Commander legte sich in die Schlafstelle gegenüber jener Aaylas und sinnierte über den Tag.

Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und schaute zu dem General hinüber, doch sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt.

Seufzend sank er zurück in die Kissen und wartete darauf, das er einschlief.

Obwohl er sich verhältnismäßig früh hingelegt hatte, schlief er dreizehn Stunden durch.

_Shab, wo bin ich? Ach ja..._

Unmotiviert setzte er sich auf und wuschelte durch sein kurzes Haar.

_Hm,__ sie ist noch gar nicht wach. Dann mach ich mal Frühstück, vielleicht kann ich sie etwas aufheitern._

Emsig durchwühlte er die Vorräte und stellte alles zusammen, was man seiner Meinung nach morgens aß. Danach kochte er Caf und stellte die Sachen auf den Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum.

_Jetzt gehe ich erstmal duschen._

Bald musste er resigniert feststellen, dass er Hydroduschen vermisste.

„Um Sicherheit und Stabilität auf Dauer zu gewährleisten, wird die Republik umgestaltet in das erste Galaktische Imperium!"

Der anschließende Beifall war so laut, das Aayla den Holo-Net Empfänger leiser drehte.

„Hör dir das an... Palpatine ist jetzt Imperator und der Senat jubelt wie ein Haufen Hinterwäldler, denen man ein paar Perlenketten schenkt. Einer, der nach der Macht strebt, einer der sie verkörpert. Dooku war nicht der Meister..."

„Aha."

Die Twi'lek verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf dem Stuhl und trank einen Schluck Caf.

„Weißt du, was ein Sith ist?"

„Äh, nein. Was denn?", gab er zurück.

„Der ultimative Feind der Jedi. Die Sith hassen die Jedi, sind praktisch das absolute Gegenteil, sie nutzen ihre Macht, um Böses zu tun, und jetzt ist einer von denen das politische Oberhaupt dieser Galaxis."

„Das ist nicht gut, oder?", fragte der Commander vorsichtig.

„Nein." Beinahe musste die Twi'lek lachen. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich werde ihn töten."

„Verrätst du dann nicht die Prinzipien der Jedi? Das wird schwierig..."

„Hör mir auf mit Verrat. Ich bin keine Jedi mehr, der Orden existiert nicht mehr", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Willst du deine Ideologie einfach so wegwerfen?", hakte Bly erstaunt nach.

„Zeiten ändern sich."

„Glaubst du denn, dass Palpi einer dieser Sith ist?"

„Entweder das, oder er wird von den Sith kontrolliert. Wir werden es herausfinden."

„Wir werden sterben."

„Bly, willst du Jäger sein oder Gejagter?"

Der Soldat stützte sein Kinn auf die rechte Hand. Nachdenklich spielte er mit seiner Unterlippe.

_Sie hat sich so verändert. Schlagartig. Ich spüre diese Verbitterung in ihr, __diesen __Zorn. _

Der Tag wollte kaum vergehen, und sie nutzten die Zeit, um sich über Palpatine und ihren künftigen Zufluchtsort auszutauschen. Aayla wirkte wie ein ganz anderes Wesen, dunkler, doch nachts konnte der Klon ihre leisen Schluchzer hören.

_Bitte, hör auf damit! _

Er wand sich in seinem Bett und presste sich das Kopfkissen an die Ohren.

_Ich will das nicht hören!_

Seine sonst so starke Vorgesetzte so verletzt zu sehen, quälte ihn auf eine grausame Art und Weise, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte.

Zitternd schritt er zu seinem General hinüber und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Du musst nicht weinen", sagte er unbeholfen.

„Die Separatisten hatten Recht", schluchzte sie.

„Nein, nein, das kann nicht..."

„Sie haben bloß den falschen Weg gewählt. Die Republik ist korrupt geworden."

„Aayla... sag sowas nicht", bat der Klon seufzend.

Vorsichtig strich er eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

Sie sah ihn an, und langsam schlossen sich ihre Arme um seinen Rücken.

„Alle sind tot", flüsterte die Twi'lek.

Behutsam ließ er sich in der engen Koje nieder, und Aayla legte ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust. Die Tränen tränkten den Stoff des Hemdes.

Mit der Zeit ebbten die Schluchzer ab, und Bly genoss die Wärme, die von Aaylas Körper ausging.

_Sie wird es schaffen. Ich weiß es._

Gemeinsam schliefen sie ein.

Palpatine war bester Laune. Immerhin war er jetzt ja Imperator.

Frohen Mutes legte er den Weg zu seinem Büro zurück, flankiert von zwei Mitgliedern der Ehrengarde.

_Und wenn ich Lord Vader erst der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt habe, wird er meine Armee befehligen. Er wird ein ausgezeichnetes Werkzeug sein, man wird sich vor ihm fürchten._

Der alte Mann konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Er hatte alles erreicht.

Dann glitt die Tür zu seinem Büro auf.

In dem Raum waren drei Männer in hellblauen Overalls, die so in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren, das sie Seine Majestät gar nicht bemerkten.

Die beiden Klone mit den roten Markierungen, welche die drei Arbeiter beaufsichtigt hatten, salutierten sofort und scheuchten die Männer auf.

Der augenscheinliche Chef des Trios machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, nachdem er die Kinnlade wieder hochgeklappt hatte.

„Majestät! Wir sind gerade fertig geworden."

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ihr Stümper wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr einen ganzen Tag benötigt habt, um dieses Fenster hier zu ersetzen."

„Wir haben so schnell, wie wir nur konnten, gear..."

„Trantüten seid ihr! Macht euch vom Acker!"

Die Arbeiter beeilten sich, schleunigst den Raum zu verlassen, und wurden von den Schocktruppen hinausgeleitet.

Palpatine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und begutachtete das neue Panoramafenster.

_Immerhin ist es ausgezeichnet verarbeitet, nun gut. Dann will ich erstmal meine Nachrichten einsehen._

Das Staatsoberhaupt setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann die Aufzeichnungen abzurufen.

_Hunderte Glückwünsche, nichts __Interessantes__dabei. Imperator hier, Palpatine da. Langweilig. Mir egal. Kenn ich schon. Mist. Schwachsinn. Jediunsinn. Banthafutter. Nicht von Belang. Vernachlässigbar. Oh, der Newsletter von meinem Herrenmagazin... Was?! Diese Woche ohne Extra? Das wird Punkt 1 auf meiner Tagesordnung für morgen, gleich mal merken. So... Ah. Der Herr Senator Thiel von Cadia, __Sie__ alter Steuerhinterzieher. Was haben __Sie __denn zu sagen?_

Erwartungsvoll aktivierte der Imperator die Aufzeichnung.

„Mein Imperator! Ich kann Euch nur beglückwünschen zu Eurem wohl größten Triumph! Ich habe immer an Eurer Seite gestanden, zurzeit der Republik, und jetzt, zu der Geburtsstunde des Imperiums. In guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten habe ich..."

_Schlechte Zeiten? Den Wanst hast du dir vollgeschlagen, mit den Geldern, die für die Werften um Cadia vorgesehen waren!_

„...und hoffe deshalb auf Eure inständige Unterstützung und die Bewilligung neuer Geldmittel..."

_Jaja, du willst nur mein Bestes, mein Geld. _

„Mein Volk muss unsägliche Leiden durchstehen. Der Krieg hat..."

_Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld!_ _Pass mal auf, du Vorzeigepolitiker, das einzige Geld, was dir noch __zugute__ kommt, ist für das Twi'lek Mädchen, das auf deinem Grab für __dich__ tanzt!_

„Abgelehnt, Senator Thiel!", sprach er laut, mit nicht zu überhörender Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Lächelnd scrollte Palpatine weiter durch die Nachrichten.

_Order 66, Verlustbericht... äußerst interessant!_

Der Imperator wählte die Mitteilung an, die mit hoher Priorität versehen war.

_Aha, aha. Immer diese devoten Schreiberlinge! Können die denn nicht normal schreiben?_

_Na egal... _

_Wie einfallsreich, Ki-Adi-Mundi hat also versucht, die Brücke in die Luft zu sprengen, auf der er sich selbst befand. Wie selbstlos von ihm. Jaja, die Jedi dienen einem höheren Zweck. Verzeihung, dienten. Und Plo Koon hat mit seinem tollkühnen Selbstmordanschlag auf eine __Kathedrale__bewiesen, das die Jedi nur Terroristen sind. __Unglaublich plausibel. Bla bla bla._

_Moment mal, warum steht hier nichts von Kenobi?_

Palpatine horchte in die Macht hinein, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wählte er seinen Adressdatenspeicher an und suchte die Nummer von Klon-Commander CC-2224 heraus.

Kurz darauf erschien das blau schimmernde Hologramm von Cody auf der Kommstation des Imperators.

„Commander Cody", stellte jener fest.

„Mein Lord."

„Wie geht's, wie steht's?", fragte Palpatine leger.

„Äh, gut, Sir, wir bringen gerade die letzten Pau in die Internierungslager."

„Schön für Sie, Cody. Haben Sie mir sonst noch was zu sagen?", fuhr der ältere Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fort.

„Ja, mein Lord. Wir haben Probleme mit Obi-Wan Kenobi."

„Probleme, sagen Sie?"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob er wirklich tot ist."

„Aha. Fahren Sie fort."

„Der Jedi ritt auf einem Varactyl einen Felsvorsprung hoch, und ich ließ mit einem Geschütz auf ihn feuern. Er und sein Reittier fielen die Schlucht hinab und landeten im Wasser. Den Sturz sollte er nicht überlebt haben, allerdings konnten wir seine Leiche noch nicht finden."

„Ach, das macht doch nichts", winkte Palpatine ab.

„In Ordnung, Sir."

„Natürlich macht das was, Sie hirnverbrannter Versager! Finden Sie ihn oder Sie können sich auf was gefasst machen!"

Wutentbrannt unterbrach der Imperator die Kommverbindung.

_So eine Inkompetenz. Wie soll das in Zukunft bloß werden!_

_Obi-Wan lebt also. Das ist schlecht. Hoffentlich wird er Vader nicht gefährlich. Kenobi ist der einzige, der... nein._

Schnell baute der Imperator eine neue Verbindung auf.

Kurz darauf erschien ein Klon in blau verzierter Phase-I Rüstung auf der Kommstation.

„Captain Rex."

„Mein Imperator."

Der Klon deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

_Wie aufmerksam von dem guten Mann._

„Captain, was ist mit Meisterin Tano?"

„Mein Lord, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, aber Ahso... Meisterin Tano konnte sich erfolgreich gegen uns verteidigen. Sie hat mich entwaffnet und ist anschließend geflohen."

„Sie hätte Sie also umbringen können, hat es aber nicht getan?"

„Korrekt, Sir."

„Da haben Sie aber Glück gehabt. Und jetzt finden Sie sie! Das hat allerhöchste Priorität, verstanden?"

„Ja, mein Lord!", antwortete der Soldat zackig.

Palpatine ließ sich tief in seinen Sessel sinken und ließ den Kopf hängen. Als ihm die Kapuze ins Gesicht fiel, setzte er sie ab.

_Ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben, _dachte er ungläubig.

Auf einmal spürte er eine Woge durch die Macht gehen.

_Lord Vader ist in Gefahr!_

Nar Shaddaa war dreckig. Eigentlich war dreckig gar kein Ausdruck, aber es war das erste Wort, das Bly in den Sinn kam, als er die Rampe der Firespray hinunterschritt. Das Duo wurde von einem Gestank aus Müll und Exkrementen begrüßt, was beide die Nase rümpfen ließ.

„Ist das ein Gestank!", ächzte der Commander.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst dich dran gewöhnen müssen", erwiderte Aayla und schritt über die Landeplattform zum Hauptgebäude des Raumhafens. Die Wände waren grau und wiesen viele Beschädigungen auf, hier und da war ab und zu ein Graffiti angeschmiert worden.

„Das stand aber nicht in meinem Vertrag", murmelte Bly.

„Halt die Klappe und folge mir."

„Klar, geht in Ordnung."

Innerhalb des Gebäudes war die Luft nur unwesentlich besser, was aber größtenteils an den übel riechenden Leuten lag, die sich dort herumtrieben. Der Abschaum der Galaxis, hatte der Klon im Holonet gelesen, und da konnte er nur zustimmen.

_Ich bin keine zehn Minuten hier, und schon hätte ich eine unbändige Freude daran, diesen Mond aus dem Orbit zu Schlacke zu zerstrahlen._

Die Hutts kontrollierten Nar Shaddaa, was eine saftige Landegebühr versprach, allerdings brauchte man sich keine Sorgen wegen irgendeiner republikanischen oder imperialen Institution zu machen.

_Immerhin muss ich hier nicht zimperlich mit den Leuten sein, das Problem dahinter ist bloß, __dass so__ wahrscheinlich jeder denkt._

Als sie die horrenden Aufenthaltsgebühren endlich bei einigen Gangstern bezahlt hatten, traten sie auf die schäbige Straße hinaus, wo Wesen herumliefen, die man in Coruscants oberen Ebenen allein wegen ihres Aussehens weg gesperrt hätte.

_Na ganz toll._

„Pass auf deine Sachen auf", rief Aayla, während sie sich durch die Menge kämpften.

Ständig wurden sie angerempelt, niemand nahm Rücksicht auf irgendwen oder irgendwas.

_Wie Coruscants unterste Ebenen, kein Problem, einfach wachsam bleiben._

„Das hier sieht nach einem Hotel aus, lass uns reingehen", erklärte die Jedi und deutete auf ein Gebäude an der linken Straßenseite.

_Das hier sieht nach einem Drecksloch aus!_

Vor der Tür hatte sich ein Aqualishaner postiert, der nicht gerade freundlich aussah und seine beiden Blasterpistolen sichtbar am Gürtel zur Schau trug. Trotzdem beließ er es bei einem kritischen Blick und ließ die Twi'lek und den Menschen passieren.

„Das ist nicht gerade unser Hotel auf Coruscant", seufzte der Klon, als er die fleckigen Wände betrachtete.

Ein kleiner Empfangstisch versuchte eine gepflegte Atmosphäre zu vermitteln, was aber der flatternde Toydarianer, der dahinter schwebte, wieder zunichte machte.

„Willkommen, werte Gäste!", begrüßte er sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Guten Tag", sprach Aayla ihn an. „Wir brauchen ein Zimmer."

„Aber natürlich, bei Krax bekommt ihr alles, was ihr wollt, wirklich alles", raunte ihr das kleine Geschöpf zu. „Wie lange wollen Sie das Zimmer denn?"

„Wenn der Preis in Ordnung ist, erstmal auf unbestimmte Zeit."

„39 Credits pro Nacht, für euch beide."

„In Ordnung."

„Habt ihr etwa jemanden ausgeraubt?", fragte der Toydarianer scherzhaft. Dann kam er etwas näher und fügte hinzu: „Nicht das es mir was ausmachen würde." Er lachte und reichte Aayla einen Schlüssel.

„Wenn ihr so reich seid, dann bitte ich euch um eine kleine Vorabzahlung von 100 Credits."

„Wir brauchen nicht zu zahlen", erwiderte Aayla entschieden und machte einen Wink mit der Hand.

Bly grinste.

_Und schon sparen wir eine Menge Geld._

Einen Augenblick sah der Toydarianer die Jedi verdutzt an, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ihr – braucht nicht zu zahlen... Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

„Besten Dank", antwortete der Commander freundlich und folgte seiner Generalin.

_Hässliche Kreatur._

**Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 2**

Die Matratze war zwar etwas hart, aber für die Zwecke des Commanders eindeutig ausreichend. Sein Kopf versank in dem Kissen und er atmete tief durch.

_Es beginnt von vorne. Ein neuer Anfang. Vielleicht eine neue Hoffnung._

Langsam drehte er sich zu seiner Vorgesetzten um. Seine Augen trafen die ihren. Er blickte sie an, versuchte in ihr Innerstes zu sehen, doch sein Blick prallte ab, wie ein Blasterschuss an einem planetaren Energieschild abprallen würde. In diesem Moment war sie sein General, autoritär und erhaben. Jede andere Beziehung wurde gekappt.

_Bei ihr vielleicht, aber nicht bei mir._

Jeden Befehl führte er mit einer besonderen Leidenschaft aus, nicht nur weil es irgendein Befehl war, sondern weil Aayla es so wollte. Sie war etwas Höheres als das oberste Ende der Befehlskette.

Und so bewegte er sich nicht und versuchte erst gar nicht, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen.

Die Twi'lek neigte leicht den Kopf und schloss ihre Augen.

_Schlaf gut, Aayla, träume etwas __Angenehmes__. Das werde ich jetzt auch tun, um morgen fit zu sein. Wir haben viel zu tun. Und ich muss dir helfen, so gut ich kann. Das tue ich sehr gerne. Das macht man doch für... Freunde. Leider nur noch Freunde._

Der Klon schlich langsam vorwärts. Geduckt bewegte er sich von Regal zu Regal. Es war dunkel, denn diese verdammte Jedi hatte die Energieversorgung gekappt. Die Notlampen tauchten den Raum in ein schauriges Zwielicht.

Angespannt lugte TK-287 um die Ecke. Nichts.

Er atmete kontrolliert aus.

„Rechts sauber", (kein Punkt) sprach er in sein Helmmikrofon.

Seine Kameraden rückten weiter vor.

Dann ertönte ein Geräusch, das der Klon bisher immer begrüßt hatte. Eine grüne Lichtklinge fuhr von der Decke herab. Sein Nebenmann ging schreiend zu Boden.

TK-287 feuerte, und blaues Plasma gesellte sich zu dem Schein des grünen Lichtschwerts, das sich durch den Trupp arbeitete.

„Scheiße! Knallt sie ab!"

Erbarmungslos schoss die Klinge auf den Soldaten zu.

_Jetzt bin ich tot._

Der Klon irrte sich.

Erstaunt schaute er auf seine Waffe, die gerade zerteilt worden war. Ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihm, das es seinen Brüdern ähnlich ging. Der Klon, der neben ihm zu Boden gegangen war, rappelte sich wieder auf.

Zwischen den acht Männern stand die Jedi, das Lichtschwert mit beiden Händen vor sich haltend.

„Verschwindet! Und wagt es nie wieder, mich anzugreifen. Mich! Euren General!", brüllte sie, und ihre fast kindliche Stimme überschlug sich. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und atmete schwer. Ihre orangefarbene Haut glänzte nass vor Schweiß.

Und doch sah sie eigentlich wie immer aus.

Das rote, bauchfreie Top, der rote, kurze Rock, die roten Stiefel und die weiße Hose.

„Verschwindet endlich!"

Langsam entfernten die Klone sich. Mit erhobenen Händen schritten sie behutsam rückwärts und passten auf, ja keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ahsoka Tano gestellt worden war. Sie hatte ihre Angreifer bisher immer besiegt, und ließ sie jedes Mal am Leben. Das stieß bei den Klonen auf Unverständnis, doch sie respektierten die noch so junge Jedi. Sie wussten, dass sie Ahsoka Tano auf diese Weise irgendwann schnappen würden. Mit Verrätern wurde nicht verhandelt.

„Wozu? Sag schon! Wozu habe ich dir, Teko, das Leben gerettet, wozu denn? Sag's mir!" rief die Togruta den Tränen nahe.

TK-287 wusste, dass er gemeint war.

„Weil wir Verbündete waren."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ihr habt uns verraten."

„Ich habe NIEMANDEN verraten, Sithspucke!"

Der Klon zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das habe ich nicht zu entscheiden, Ma'am."

„Es ist mal wieder voll schief gegangen, Captain."

„Verdammt", murmelte Rex, mit einer Hand das Kinn stützend.

_Ein Glück._

Als die Order 66 erteilt worden war, hatte der Captain auf die Jedi geschossen, das wollte und konnte er nicht leugnen, doch er war froh, sie nicht getroffen zu haben. Seitdem führte er einen Krieg gegen Ahsoka, der auf gegenseitiger Milde basierte. Für die Jedi war es schwer, sich von all dem zu trennen. Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass die Klone jetzt ihre Feinde waren. Freunde hatte sie keine mehr, andere Jedi waren von der 501. Legion rücksichtslos abgeschlachtet worden.

Trotzdem hielt sie sich oft in der Nähe der Basis auf Ryloth auf. Manchmal brach sie in nahe gelegene Sektoren ein und stahl Versorgungsgüter. Es war ein groteskes Verhältnis.

**Vier Tage später:**

Darth Vader ließ den Offizier fallen. Er war tot.

„Noch jemand, der sich gegen unseren Imperator erhebt?" Seine Stimme donnerte über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg.

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf das Publikum aus hohen Offizieren verschränkte der Dunkle Lord die Arme vor der mächtigen Brust und ließ Palpatine vortreten.

„Lord Vader wird von nun an den Oberbefehl über die Imperialen Streitkräfte übernehmen", erklärte der Imperator mit knorriger, rauer Stimme.

„Ihr werdet ihm den gleichen Respekt und die gleiche Loyalität entgegenbringen, die ihr auch mir entgegenbringt. Das wäre dann alles, unser Imperium muss befestigt werden."

In seinem Büro sprach der neue Herrscher der Galaxis direkt zu seinem Schüler.

„Als erstes betraue ich Euch mit der überaus wichtigen Aufgabe, alle verbliebenen Jedi aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Friede soll in meinem Reich herrschen, die letzten Überbleibsel des Ordens müssen getilgt werden."

„Ja, Meister. Die Zeit der Jedi ist nun endgültig beendet."

„Richtig, und sagt meiner Sekretärin beim Hinausgehen, sie möge mir doch bitte einen Kaffee bringen."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister."

(einfaches Symbol zur Kennzeichnung eines Szenenwechsels)

„Voll in die Fresse!", grölte einer der Zuschauer. „Gib ihm! Gib ihm!"

Bly wich einem linken Haken aus und rammte seinem Widersacher das Knie in den Magen, woraufhin dieser zu Boden ging. Ein Tritt in die Seite ließ den massigen Devaronianer endgültig zusammenbrechen.

Doch der Kampf war noch nicht zu Ende. Bly trat weiter zu und verwandelte den Kopf des Mannes in ein geschwollenes Etwas. Blut lief ihm aus den Ohren.

„Kill ihn!", brüllte die Menge.

„Nein, der Kampf ist aus. Du hast gewonnen...", rief der Besitzer des kleinen Clubs, ein fies aussehender Mensch mit Ambitionen zum großen Geschäft.

„Hier ist deine Kohle, Kumpel."

„Danke", antwortete der Klon lächelnd.

Entspannt verließ er den Käfig, in dem der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, und ließ sich von den Leuten, die auf ihn gewettet hatten, auf die Schulter klopfen.

_Und wieder ein paar Credits reicher. _

Die Kämpfe brachten Bly etwas Geld ein, und trainieren konnte er so auch ein bisschen. Einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad hatte er auch schon erlangt, da er mit seinen Fähigkeiten die meisten Versager, die nur ihre Grenzen austesten wollten, gnadenlos verprügelt hatte.

Nur einmal war er in die Bredouille geraten, doch seine Schnelligkeit konnte ihm auch bei diesem Kampf den Sieg sichern.

Wenn Bly fort war, um Kämpfe auszutragen, kümmerte Aayla sich meistens um Informationsbeschaffung und Kontaktsuche. Doch in diesen ersten Tagen war es praktisch unmöglich gewesen, halbwegs seriöse Leute zu finden, die an Geschäften interessiert waren und nicht an Aayla selbst.

An diesem Tag wollte die Twi'lek sogar mit jemandem in ihrem Hotel verhandeln, es ging um mögliche Fluchtrouten und Reisemöglichkeiten nach Coruscant.

_Ich hoffe, dass das gut gelaufen ist. Wär' ne schöne osik, wenn's hier zu heiß wird, wir aber nicht weg können._

Aayla lag entnervt auf dem Bett. Ihr Gesprächspartner lag reglos auf dem Boden.

_Ach du..._

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er verlangte Extras zu seiner Bezahlung, die ich nicht bereit war, ihm zu gewähren", antwortete Aayla trocken.

„Oh. Was denn?"

„Na, was wohl?", fragte die Jedi mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und stand auf.

„Was zu essen? Wir haben ja nicht gerade viel und..."

Aayla seufzte.

„Vergiss es."

„Okay. Ich trag dann mal die Leiche raus."

„Wirf sie aus dem Fenster, da unten ist sowieso nie jemand. Morgen bringen wir sie auf den Müll."

„Wie du meinst. Tut mir Leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat."

„Ja, mir auch. Aber immerhin hast du etwas eingenommen."

Der Commander grinste.

„Stets zu Diensten."

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages aktualisierte Aayla ihr Datapad mit den neuesten Wegen, die sie erkundet hatte. Mittlerweile waren sieben Ausweichmöglichkeiten eingetragen, die sie und Bly nutzen konnten, falls sie auffliegen sollten. Auf Jedi war ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, und dieser Sith-Lord, Darth Vader, machte nun Jagd auf alle Feinde des neuen Imperiums.

_So wie der auftritt, sieht das nach einer massiven Machtdemonstration aus. Ich vermute, dass Palpatine wohl doch der Meister ist, Vader scheint der Schüler zu sein, dazu ist __er__ zu grob. Wie konnte der Jedi-Rat bloß so blind sein? Palpatine muss wirklich überaus mächtig sein._

Seufzend schaltete sie ihr Datapad aus und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

Plötzlich nahm sie in der Macht wahr, wie Bly das Hotel betrat. Zwei Männer waren bei ihm.

_Verdammt, es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht._

Dann ertönte der Summer und die Tür schwang auf, der Klon stolperte herein.

„Aayla...", krächzte er.

„Was ist passiert?", rief die Jedi und sprang auf, um ihren Commander zu stützen.

„Er hat den Kampf verloren", beantwortete einer der Männer im Hintergrund ihre Frage. „So ein Wookiee hat ihn ziemlich fertig gemacht."

„Danke, dass ihr ihn hergebracht habt."

„Kein Problem, ich hab durch ihn schon viel Geld gewonnen", grinste der Falleen.

„Heute wohl eher nicht", stellte Aayla fest und half Bly, sich aufs Bett zu legen.

„Doch, ich hab natürlich auf den Wookiee gesetzt."

„Nun gut, danke für Eure Hilfe."

Der Falleen trat etwas vor.

„Wenn ich noch etwas für Euch tun kann, Ma'am... Ihr braucht nur darum zu bitten."

Aayla spürte, wie seine Pheromone sie langsam einhüllten.

_Das kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen!_

„Geht jetzt, falls ich Eure Hilfe brauchen sollte, finde ich Euch."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber hättet Ihr nicht Lust..."

„Nein", antwortete die Twi'lek eindringlich. „Ich kenne euch Falleen."

Das Gesicht des Mannes verfinsterte sich, doch er wandte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Unterkunft.

„Sohn eines Murglak", murmelte die Jedi.

Was ist, wenn er zu viel nachdenkt? Er wird sich fragen, warum es nicht funktioniert hat...

Aayla tauchte in die Macht ein und fand die beiden jungen Männer, die sich auf der Straße unweit des Gebäudes befanden. Sie konzentrierte sich und griff nach dem Herzen des Falleens...

Nachdem er tot war, nahm sie sich dessen Begleiter vor und ließ auch sein Herz wie eine reife Frucht zerplatzen.

Danach kümmerte sie sich um Bly.

Nach einer guten Stunde waren die Verletzungen des Commanders bemerkenswert rasch und gut verheilt, allerdings forderte die Machtheilung auch bei Aayla ihren Tribut.

„Ich mach heute gar nichts mehr", gähnte sie und nahm ihre Hand von Blys (bitte keinen englischen Apostroph!) Brust.

„Das war echt unglaublich, ich fühle mich rundum erneuert. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll."

„Lass dich einfach nicht mehr verprügeln, okay?"

„Ich versuch's."

„Es gibt kein Versuchen, hat Meister Yoda immer gesagt."

„Ich denke, du bist keine Jedi mehr?"

„Na und? Soll ich alles vergessen, was man mir beigebracht hat?", lachte die Twi'lek.

„Nein, nein, aber du erschienst mir in letzter Zeit immer so... anders, anders als früher."

Aayla senkte ihren Kopf.

„Die Zeiten ändern sich. Entweder man ändert sich mit, oder bleibt auf der Strecke."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich hab manchmal einfach... Angst um die Zukunft, was mit mir passieren wird, und was mit dir passiert, Aayla. Du bist der wichtigste Bestandteil meines Lebens, ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht hier."

„War das jetzt ein Kompliment oder ein Vorwurf?", grinste sie.

„Ich... weiß es nicht", seufzte Bly.

Langsam legte Aayla ihre Hände an seine Wangen und zwang ihn sanft, in ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Hey. Für dich bleib ich immer dieselbe, okay?", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln und einer Stimme, deren Klang wahre Zuneigung und Freundschaft verriet.

Alle Zweifel, die Bly Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatten, schmolzen dahin, und er konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert ausatmen.

„Danke."

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken."

„Okay."

„So, und jetzt muss ich mir erst einmal dein ganzes Blut abwaschen", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Kleidung fest.

„Oh. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns generell mal neue Sachen kaufen. So langsam nutzen sie sich ab."

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Obwohl wir mit sauberen Sachen bestimmt auffallen", erwiderte die Jedi scherzhaft und verschwand im Bad.

Ungläubig besah sich der Klon seine verheilten Wunden.

_Diese Macht ist mir immer noch unheimlich. Es hätte normalerweise Wochen gedauert, bis alles verheilt __(worden weglassen) wäre__. Hab ich ein Glück. _

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Bly ein.

Und erwachte mitten in der Nacht.

_Ach verdammt. _

Mühsam setzte er sich auf, machte die kleine Lampe an seiner Bettseite an, und tappte ins Bad.

Der Commander wusch sich das Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel.

_Ich seh alt aus..._

Er seufzte und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Plötzlich bemerkte er Aaylas nasse Klamotten, die sie auf einen Handtuchhalter gehängt hatte.

_Ich hoffe, sie hat mein Blut raus gekriegt. Naja._

Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf.

_Morgen kaufe ich mir erst mal 'ne neue Garnitur... und Aayla sicherlich auch. Wir haben ja nur eine. Für einen Soldaten bin ich ziemlich schlecht ausgerüstet. _

_Moment mal... wenn ihre Sachen hier hängen, was trägt... sie... denn... jetzt?_

_Shab._

Die Zähne zusammenbeißend schlich er zurück zum Bett. Aaylas Decke verhüllte nur spärlich ihren Körper, und gab den Blick auf ihren blauen Rücken frei.

Ich kenne ihren Rücken. Wie gerne würde ich ihn berühren, doch ich fürchte, das war einmal.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Bly im Bett, hatte sich möglichst weit an die Außenseite gelegt und vollständig unter der Decke begraben.

Als Aayla begann, sich im Schlaf zu wälzen und ihn anstieß, landete er unsanft auf dem harten Boden, da er sofort nachgab.

_Osik aber auch. Das hat sie doch sonst nie gemacht._

Vorsichtig stand er auf.

„Bly?", ertönte auf einmal die schlaftrunkene Stimme seiner Vorgesetzten.

Der Commander erstarrte.

„Warum bist du nicht im Bett? Und warum hast du dir die Decke über den Kopf gezogen?"

„Äh, was? Ich bin aus dem Bett gefallen, keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte..."

Schnell zog sich der Klon die Decke vom Kopf.

„Komm wieder runter, Bly, und leg dich schlafen."

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete der Soldat sofort und war erleichtert, dass Aayla sich die Decke wieder bis zum Hals gezogen hatte. Allerdings schauten ihre Arme hervor, die, wie er zugeben musste, seine Blicke auf sich zogen.

„Ist etwas?"

„Nein, nein."

„Wirklich nicht?"

„Naja...", stammelte der Commander, „deine Kleidung hängt im Bad und... ich, äh..."

„Oh. Ach so, hast du ein Problem damit? Tut mir Leid, wenn..." fing die Jedi an.

„Nein, nein! Ach, i wo, kein Problem, überhaupt nicht! Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob die Sachen bis morgen wieder trocken sind."

„Ah ja", kommentierte Aayla grinsend. „Danke für deine Fürsorge."

„Bitte, keine Ursache", erwiderte Bly in sicheren Glauben, sich herausgeredet zu haben.

„Nun, falls es dich interessiert, eines trag ich immer", sagte die Twi'lek und zeigte dem Klon die Kette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte.

„Oh, ja. Ich glaube, ich hätte auch überhaupt keine Lust, so eine Kette jeden Tag ständig an- und abzulegen. Es ist sicherlich bequemer, sie einfach dran zu lassen."

Mit einem langen Seufzer ließ sich Aayla zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Okay, vergiss es, Bly."

„Was denn?"

_Hab ich was __Falsches__ gesagt?_

„Er kapiert's nicht. Er kapiert's einfach nicht", murmelte die Jedi.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nichts. Schlaf weiter."

Diesmal wollte der Commander sich nicht abspeisen lassen und beugte sich zu seiner Generalin hinüber.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe."

„Bly", begann Aayla und schaute ihn fast mitleidig an. „Denke doch mal an die symbolische Bedeutung. Warum trage ich diese Kette?"

„Weil ich sie dir geschenkt habe."

„Und was, wenn ich sie hässlich gefunden und weggeworfen hätte?"

„Oh. Keine Ahnung. Aber du findest sie doch hübsch."

„Ja. Aber was ist die Kette, was bedeutet sie?"

„Es ist mein Name."

„Genau, und warum sollte ich deinen Namen um meinen Hals tragen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Musst du doch wissen."

„Verdammt, Bly! Ich weiß, warum ich diese Kette trage. Aber ich möchte, dass du das auch weißt."

„Weil ich dein Untergebener bin?", versuchte er es.

„Weiter..."

„Weil ich immer mit dir zusammen bin?"

„Gut. Und weiter?"

„Aber wenn wir sowieso so viel zusammen machen, warum brauchst du dann die Kette?"

„Bly, du bist in mancher Hinsicht der emotional unintelligenteste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist."

„Oh. Tut mir Leid."

„Hör auf, dich jedes Mal zu entschuldigen!", rief Aayla genervt.

„Tut mir... ähm, okay, meine ich."

_Ich bin einfach zu blöd, was soll ich nur machen, ich versteh sie einfach nicht. Naja, deshalb ist sie wohl auch meine Vorgesetzte. Aber ich würde sie so gerne verstehen._

Die Twi'lek legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn kompromisslos nach unten.

Ihre Lippen trafen die seinen.

„Kapiert?", fragte sie, als sie ihn losließ.

„I – ich glaube schon", stotterte der Klon und fiel kraftlos zurück auf seine Seite.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit auf Felucia, die ihm vorkam, als läge sie Jahrzehnte zurück. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass ihre Liebe fortgewischt worden wäre, durch das alles, was passiert war. Er hatte eine Schuld bei ihr gehabt, doch sie hatte ihm soeben vergeben.

Bly lächelte.

„Aayla, ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, du Di'kut."

Der Commander zog sich seine Sachen aus und warf sie achtlos hinter sich. Anschließend rutschte er näher an die Jedi heran, und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine wohlgeformte Brust.

Sanft strich er über ihre Lekku.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was für ein Stein mir gerade vom Herzen fällt."

Die Twi'lek kicherte.

„Du hast es gerne kompliziert, hm?"

„Ich nehme es lieber mit Palpatine auf, als mich mit dir über uns zu unterhalten."

„Lügner", hauchte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

So schliefen sie ein.

**Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 3**

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Bly sich an den Schlachtenlärm der Klonkriege gewöhnt und verzichtete, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste, nur ungern auf seinen Schlaf.

Doch als die Tür zu seiner Unterkunft, die er sich mit Aayla teilte, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aus dem Rahmen flog, war der Commander dann doch sofort hellwach.

Der Klonsoldat reagierte und schleuderte seine Decke hoch. Der erste Angreifer trug dunkelgrüne Panzerplatten an Brust und Armen und einen Helm mit dunklem Visier, der vor Stößen und Erschütterungen schützen sollte.

Bly schlug den Waffenarm des Mannes, es war der rechte, beiseite und hielt ihn fest. Der Eindringling gab einen unkontrollierten Schuss ab, Blaster auf Betäubung.

Anschließend wirbelte der Commander ihn herum und benutzte ihn so als Schutzschild. Dabei kugelte er den Arm des Mannes aus und begann mit der Waffe auf den zweiten Gegner zu schießen, ohne dass dieser Widerstand leisten konnte. Den nächsten Eindringling streckte er so nieder, und brach mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick des ersten Feindes. Der dritte bekam einen Tritt in das Gesicht, was knirschend seine Nase brechen ließ. Dann wurde der Klon zurück gerissen und an die Wand geschleudert.

Er stöhnte laut auf.

_Schockwellenblaster, scheiße..._

Weitere Personen stürmten in den Raum, verließen ihn allerdings wieder, zusammen mit einem Teil des Mobiliars, da Aayla keinen Schockwellenblaster brauchte, um unliebsame Personen durch die Luft zu befördern.

Doch einer der Feinde reagierte schnell und warf sich auf den Boden. Mit einem Hechtsprung war er bei Bly und presste sein Knie gegen das Gesicht des Klons.

„Aufhören! Oder er stirbt!", brüllte der Mann und hielt die Mündung einer Blasterpistole unter das Kinn des am Boden liegenden Bly.

Aaylas Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Nimm deine Leute und geh. Oder sie werden sterben."

Der Mann zuckte mit den Achseln. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Söldner."

Zwei Männer, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelten, wurden erneut zu Boden geschickt, das Visier ihrer Helme färbte sich dunkelrot von innen.

„Lass den Mist, Jedi, oder dein Freund ist tot!"

„Aayla, hör nicht auf ihn!", rief der Commander dazwischen.

„Schnauze, Produkt!", erwiderte der Söldner und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das Knie.

Bly ächzte.

Langsam, ganz langsam hob Aayla ihre Hände. Ihr Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske, doch ihr Körper bebte vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Der Söldner wusste, dass er, sobald er auch nur einen Fehler machen würde, keine Gnade erwarten durfte.

„Spritz es ihr", sagte er zu seinen letzten zwei Männern gewandt.

Einer trat vor, einen Injektor in der Hand, wie er bei Stimulanzien verwendet wurde.

Der Mann griff nach der Decke, die Aayla verhüllte.

„Wage es nicht", ermahnte ihn die Twi'lek.

Die Stimme ließ den Söldner erstarren. Zögernd setzte er die Spritze stattdessen an ihrem Hals an.

„Aayla, nein!"

Kurz darauf brach sie jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen.

Blys Peiniger stand auf.

„Schafft beide hier weg. Aber lass der Jedi ihre Decke, ich gehe kein Risiko ein. Und gebt dem Toydarianer seinen Anteil, allerdings muss er hier selbst für Ordnung sorgen."

„Geht klar", bestätigte einer der Söldner und betäubte Bly mit seiner Waffe.

Blys Kopf brummte wie ein Lartie beim Landeanflug. Pochender Schmerz durchzog seinen ganzen Körper. Langsam kam er zu sich.

Er spürte kalten Betonboden unter sich und versuchte sich um zu blicken. Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Anstrengung, auch nur den Kopf zu bewegen, doch er hatte Erfolg und stellte fest, dass er allein war. Der Commander befand sich in einem Raum, dessen Wände aus kahlem, grauem Beton gebaut waren. Eine massive Durastahltür zierte, von ihm aus gesehen, die Nordwand des Zimmers.

Er war an den Händen und an den Fußgelenken mit Energiehandschellen gefesselt, was ihm praktisch keine Bewegung ermöglichte.

_Shab. Das sieht ganz schlecht aus._

Nachdenklich bettete der Klon seinen Kopf wieder auf den nackten Betonboden.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass es ihr gut geht. _

„Steh auf!", hörte sie eine Stimme.

Aayla wandte benommen den Kopf, konnte aber noch nichts sehen.

Sie versuchte sich in die Macht zu vertiefen, doch sie konnte die Verbindung nur ganz schwach spüren.

_Dieses Zeug, das die mir gespritzt haben, muss dafür verantwortlich sein._

Langsam richtete die Jedi sich auf. Sie war gefangen in einem Energiefeld, unfähig zu handeln.

Kurz inspizierte sie die dünne Decke, die man ihr umgelegt hatte, dann wandte sie sich dem Mann zu, der vor ihr stand. Der Mensch war mindestens zwei Meter groß, wie Aayla schätzte, und breiter als ein Gamorreaner. Seine Muskeln drohten die Kleidung zu sprengen, und er sah auch so aus, als ob er sich seines Auftretens voll und ganz bewusst wäre. Seine Gesicht war mit Narben übersät, und seine kleinen Augen stachen aus ihren tiefen Höhlen hervor.

„So, so. Du bist also eine Jedi", begann der Mann hämisch.

„Bitte, lasst mich gehen", bat Aayla.

„Leider wirst du uns bei den Imperialen ein hübsches Sümmchen einbringen. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie gern ich dich doch hier behalten würde, aber der Boss hat anders entschieden."

Die Twi'lek verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben."

„Oh, wirklich?"

„Natürlich, sag deinem Boss, er soll es sich überlegen."

„Uh, wir brauchen doch das Geld, das geht nicht."

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du ein Versager wärst. Kämpfen wollen würde ich mit dir nicht, obwohl ich eine Jedi bin."

Der Mann grinste.

„Tja, ich bin stärker als alle anderen hier."

„Das glaube ich gerne", lächelte Aayla.

_Und der dümmste bist du wahrscheinlich auch._

Plötzlich piepte das Komlink des Söldners.

„Oh... Ja, wer ist da?"

„Hey Großer, wo bist du?", ertönte es aus dem Komlink.

„Bei der Gefangenen, ich..."

„Komm sofort von ihr weg! Der Boss hat gesagt, wir dürfen nicht mit ihr sprechen!"

„Na gut, na gut, bis gleich", erwiderte der Mann und hängte sein Komlink wieder an den Gürtel.

„Schade", erklärte Aayla. „Kommst du später nochmal wieder?"

„Vielleicht kann ich mich rein schleichen."

„Das fände ich echt schön, mein Großer, dann können wir uns noch ein bisschen weiter unterhalten."

„O ja. Das machen wir", grinste der Mann.

„Eventuell können wir ja auch noch etwas anderes machen, wenn du möchtest. Ich muss mich ja schließlich für deine Zeit, die du mir opferst, revanchieren", erläuterte die Twi'lek mit einem kecken Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Augen des Mannes leuchteten.

„Uh ja, ich komme heute Nacht nochmal vorbei."

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung begann Aayla die Decke von ihrem Körper zu lösen, hielt dann aber inne.

„Später", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Trotz ihrer gestörten Verbindung zur Macht konnte sie die Aufregung des Mannes mehr als spüren.

Die Jedi schloss ihre Augen und setzte sich, um zu meditieren.

_So was von unzivilisiert._

Bly spuckte einen Klumpen aus Blut und Speichel aus.

Sein Peiniger lachte.

„Wehr dich doch! Wehr dich doch! Ach neee... kann er nicht."

Ein weiteres Mal krachte der schwere Stiefel gegen den Kopf des Klons.

_Du Sha'buir, für dich denke ich mir was Besonderes aus, wenn ich hier raus komme._

„Und heute Nacht...", grölte der Muskel bepackte Mensch, „da nehm ich mir deine Freundin mal so richtig vor. Und sie wird schreien wie ein abgestochenes Gizka! Soll ich das für dich aufnehmen, Freundchen?"

„Ich bin nicht dein Freund. Ich bin dein schlimmster Feind. Ich werde dich töten, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!"

Wieder brüllte der andere vor Lachen.

„Doch, doch, doch, du bist mein bester Freund", rief er und ließ Bly in seiner Zelle zurück.

_Nein. Nein. Aayla!_

Der Soldat weinte. Die Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen zum Fußboden und bildeten einen kleinen See.

_Tut ihr nichts! Bitte..._

Als die Tür zu ihrem kahlen Gefängnis aufglitt, öffnete Aayla ihre Augen. In einer fließenden Bewegung gelangte sie aus dem Schneidersitz in den Stand. Die Meditation hatte ihr einen Großteil der Kräfte zurückgegeben.

_Dieser Muskelprotz ist anscheinend doch nicht so dumm wie ich dachte. Er hat sich Verstärkung mitgebracht._

Vier weitere Männer umstellten ihren Energiekäfig.

_Oh, verdammt. Ob ich das schaffe?_

„Runter mit der Decke", johlte einer.

Aayla zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich weiß nicht...", überlegte sie laut und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Der Söldner, mit dem sie vorhin gesprochen hatte, stellte das Energiefeld ab.

Die anderen nahmen Schockwaffen von ihren Gürteln und zogen den Kreis um die Jedi enger.

_Ach verdammt, mit dieser Decke kann ich sowieso nicht kämpfen._

Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hüllen fallen.

„Jawoll!" rief einer.

Zwei Sekunden später hatte die Twi'lek dem Mann seinen Schocker abgenommen und trieb ihn seinem ehemaligen Besitzer so weit in die Brust, dass er stecken blieb. Zuckend ging ihr erster Gegner zu Boden.

Mit einem anschließenden Salto rettete sie sich vor den wütenden Schlägen der anderen, verpasste einem der Söldner einen Tritt an den Hinterkopf und landete souverän außerhalb der Angriffsreichweite. Doch dieses Manöver hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet, und zwei ihrer Feinde hatten mittlerweile Blasterpistolen in der Hand.

_Nein, das kann nicht so zu Ende gehen._

Aayla wusste, dass sie unterlegen war.

Mit hochrotem Kopf und einer Grimasse aus Zorn kam ihr ehemaliger Gesprächspartner auf sie zu, seine Muskeln spannten sich dermaßen an, sodass sein T-Shirt zu reißen begann.

Flankiert von den anderen Männern mit den Blastern, zeigte er auf seinen Schockstab.

„Weißt du, wo ich dir den hin stecke?", brüllte er, „dahin, wo ich ihn auch deinem Freund, diesem Abfallprodukt, gesteckt habe!"

Aayla bemerkte den Zorn des Muskelprotzes nicht. Es sah wie leichter Ärger aus.

Sie wurde langsam wütend. Gefühle, die tief in ihr geschlummert hatten, erwachten nun. Die Jedi kontrollierte ihre Wut, was sie nicht zügeln konnte, war der Hass, der sich an die Oberfläche bahnte und ein Ventil suchte. Unbändiger Hass auf all diese widerlichen Kerle, die sich erdreistet hatten, Bly und sie anzugreifen. Für dieses Vergehen würde die Jedi keine Gnade zeigen.

Aayla zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Langsam hob sie beide Hände.

Mit einer explosionsartigen Eruption schleuderte sie all ihren Hass, den sie schon immer gefühlt zu haben schien, ihren Feinden entgegen.

Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei brüllte sie ihren Zorn heraus.

„Ihr – seid – tot!"

Die qualmenden Körper der Söldner wurden gegen die Wand geschmettert, was ihnen alle Knochen im Leib brach. Leblos fielen sie zu Boden und wurden von Bruchstücken eingedeckt, die sich aus der grauen Wand gelöst hatten.

Mit unsicheren Bewegungen nahm die Twi'lek ihre Decke und wickelte sie um sich. Das Blut ihrer Gegner perlte von ihrem Körper und bildete kleine Rinnsale, die schließlich von dem Stoff des Tuches aufgesogen wurden.

Dann trat sie auf den Gang hinaus.

Dumpf hörte der Commander Schüsse und Geschrei durch die Wände dringen. Keuchend versuchte er etwas vorwärts zu robben.

„Lasst mich raus!", schrie er alarmiert.

_Was ist da los?_

Dann herrschte plötzlich nur noch Stille.

Angespannt horchte Bly auf, doch kein einziges Geräusch war mehr zu hören. Es war unheimlich.

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür zu Blys Zelle.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten trat Aayla in den Raum.

„Bly!", rief sie und war auf einmal ganz schnell bei ihm.

Seine Fesseln waren durchtrennt.

„Aayla, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht..."

„Ich konnte fliehen", erwiderte sie sanft und strich zärtlich über seine Wange und die aufgeplatzten Lippen.

„Was haben sie dir angetan?", fragte der Klon nervös.

„Nein. Was haben sie dir angetan, Bly?"

_Sie sieht so anders aus. Irgendwie... böse._

„Komm mit, lass uns endlich gehen", schloss Aayla und half ihrem Commander auf.

Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Ausgang musste Bly über mehr Leichen steigen, als ihm lieb war. Seine Generalin hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

_Das... das hätte ich nicht gedacht, sie hat alle umgebracht. Dieser hier war doch unbewaffnet und der hier auch... bei der Republik, was geht in ihr vor?_

Beinahe rutschte er in einer Blutlache aus.

_Shab. Das hier ist ein Massaker gewesen!_

In einer dunklen Ecke sah der Commander einen Jungen liegen, wohl kaum 18 Jahre alt.

Seine Augen standen offen, Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel.

_Der lebt noch!_

„Hier ist ein Überlebender!", rief Bly überrascht, „Vielleicht können..."

„Hier lebt niemand mehr", konterte Aayla und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Plötzlich spuckte der Junge Blut, dann erschlaffte er.

_Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?_

In einem Lagerraum fanden sie schließlich frische Kleidung, die sie sogleich erleichtert anzogen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatten sie einen Ausgang gefunden und standen schon bald wieder auf der Straße, vor einem unscheinbaren, mehrstöckigen Haus, dessen Wände mit Graffiti voll gesprüht waren.

Aayla atmete tief durch. Speeder und kleine Raumgleiter zischten über sie hinweg.

„Diese Söldner haben viel Geld für uns geboten bekommen. Das nützt ihnen allerdings nichts mehr, nun ja, dafür sind wir jetzt um 10.000 Credits reicher."

„So viel Geld!", staunte Bly, „damit sind wir aber gut abgesichert."

„Das möchte ich meinen. Wir können uns komplett neu eindecken, aber jetzt möchte ich ein Gespräch mit einem gewissen Toydarianer führen."

„O ja", stimmte der Soldat zu und ließ seine Fingerglieder knacken.

„Ich brauchte das Geld," bettelte der Toydarianer, „ich habe euch alles gesagt, bitte lasst mich am Leben! Ihr dürft nicht ei-"

Seine Flügel hörten auf zu schlagen und der leblose Körper fiel zu Boden.

Bly schluckte.

„Weißt du, was viel besser war, als ihn sterben zu sehen? Sein Gesicht, als wir das Hotel betraten."

„Haha, das war wirklich lustig", bestätigte Aayla grinsend.

„Ach ja..."

_Das hätte auch gereicht. Osik, was tut sie? Sie kommt mir vor wie so ein... Sith oder wie die hießen, genau so! Das Gegenteil eines Jedi. Shab!_

In ihrem Zimmer ließ die Twi'lek sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen, der Commander schloss die Tür.

„Verdammt, Bly..."

„Was ist?"

Eine Sekunde später hing die Jedi in seinen Armen.

„Ich hab sie alle umgebracht, jeden einzelnen", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Was habe ich getan? Oh, Bly, bitte hilf mir."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, du musstest das tun", erwiderte der Klon einfühlsam.

„I-ich kann nicht klar denken."

Tränen liefen auf Blys Schulter.

„Komm, leg dich hin."

Seine Vorgesetzte wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und begann ihr Top zu öffnen.

Der Soldat verschwand mit gesenktem Kopf im Badezimmer. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt eine heiße Hydro-Dusche genossen, doch so etwas gab es natürlich nicht.

_Schade, das hätte ich jetzt gebraucht._

Trotzdem begab er sich in die Kabine und stellte die Frequenz ein.

Müde wollte er danach endlich schlafen gehen, doch Aayla lag noch nicht im Bett.

„Was ist denn, leg dich besser ins Bett..."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, ich muss auch noch duschen", antwortete sie nachdenklich.

„Du musst das wirklich nicht, es stört mich nicht..."

„Doch, ich muss", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, ging an ihm vorbei und betrat das Bad.

_Sie duscht jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde, ich sollte wohl besser mal nachsehen._

„Aayla?", fragte er und klopfte leicht an die Tür.

„Es geht nicht ab...", erklärte sie nach kurzem Zögern.

„Was geht nicht ab?"

„Das Blut. Das ganze Blut, Bly, es ist so viel."

_Oh shab._

„Das reicht! Du hast getan, was du tun musstest! Bitte, Aayla, geh jetzt schlafen."

Er wartete an der Tür, bis Aayla allmählich fertig war.

Ohne ein Wort nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Hier ist kein Blut mehr, du bist eine gute Jedi. Ich bleibe bei dir und bin für dich da, okay?", wisperte der Klon.

„Danke, Bly. Du hast Recht, ich bin eine Jedi. Das werde ich immer sein."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen machte sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Commander."

„General."

„Begleitet Ihr mich bitte ins Bett?"

„Natürlich, Ma'am", lächelte der Soldat und schlug die Decke für sie hoch.

„Danke, Commander."

So lagen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander und starrten an die Zimmerdecke.

„Das waren noch Zeiten, General und Commander in der Großen Armee der Republik", begann Aayla.

„Ja, da sah das alles noch ganz einfach aus. Ich tat meinen Job. Und du deinen. Verdammt, wie lange hatten die Söldner uns eigentlich gefangen gehalten? Ich meine, die wollten uns doch bestimmt an das Imperium ausliefern, oder?"

„Tja, auf einmal ist ein Imperium geboren, unfassbar. Ich glaube, wir wurden drei Tage festgehalten. Wir sollten die Ohren aufsperren, vielleicht sind hier bereits imperiale Agenten tätig."

„Okay."

„Nun gut, schlaf jetzt, ich muss meinen Kopf erstmal leeren, vielleicht hilft eine Meditation."

„Aayla?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich etwas näher an dich heran rücken?"

„Selbstverständlich Commander. Ach, komm her, Bly."

Der Klon wollte Wärme und Geborgenheit spenden, er spürte, dass sie das jetzt brauchte. Und er genauso.

In der Dunkelheit schmiegte sich der Soldat an seine Vorgesetzte und fühlte die Hitze, die von ihr ausging.

„Danke, Bly", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, „schlaf gut."

„Du auch, Aayla, du auch."

„Der Deal auf Nar Shaddaa ist geplatzt, Sir. Die Söldner wurden alle tot aufgefunden", schloss der Offizier.

„Lord Vader will Ergebnisse, Captain, damit können Sie ihm nicht kommen."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Unsere Agenten sind bereits auf ihrer Spur."

„Das will ich hoffen, der Lord will Erfolge sehen, wenn er von seiner jetzigen Mission auf Ryloth zurückkommt. Wegtreten."

„Jawohl, Sir", antwortete der Offizier und verließ die Brücke des Victory-Sternzerstörers.

Von der schwarz gerüsteten Gestalt ging eine so starke Autorität aus, dass selbst Captain Rex schlucken musste. Er blieb stehen, um ihn zu begrüßen, doch der Dunkle Lord marschierte einfach weiter und zwang den Klon, neben ihm herzulaufen.

„Willkommen auf Ryloth, mein Lord."

„Wo ist die Jedi?", fragte der Sith mit eindringlicher Stimme.

„Äh... Sie müsste sich in dem umliegenden Gebiet aufhalten."

Rex war beeindruckt.

_Der läuft direkt zur Kommandozentrale, als ob er sich hier auskennen würde. Und er verlangt sofort nach der Jedi... das ist pflichtbewusst, muss ich zugeben. Von einem menschlichen Offizier hätte ich das nicht erwartet. Wenn das hier überhaupt ein Mensch ist..._

„Was können Sie mir berichten, Captain?"

„Wir konnten sie bisher nicht dingfest machen, zum Zeitpunkt der Order 66 gelang es mir nicht, sie zu eliminieren."

„Weiter."

„Nun ja, ab und zu bricht sie in unsere Sektoren ein, stiehlt manchmal etwas."

Vader blieb stehen und wandte sich dem Soldaten zu. Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf Rex.

„Dann hätten Sie sie schon lange töten können. Entweder Sie sind völlig inkompetent oder sie verfolgen Ihre eigenen Interessen."

Die Stille wurde nur von dem rasselnden Atemgeräusch des Lords gestört.

Der Captain war sprachlos. Vader jagte ihm Angst ein, er war unheimlich.

„Ahsoka Tano wird wiederkommen, und dann kümmere ich mich persönlich um sie."

Der Sith setzte seinen Weg fort, und Rex musste sich beeilen, um hinterher zu kommen.

„Sir, alleine können Sie es nicht mit einer Jedi aufnehmen, erst Recht nicht mit so einer talentierten und..."

„Ich habe Ahsoka ausgebildet, ich weiß, mit wem ich es zu tun habe, aber Sie, Rex, hatten ja schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis zu Tano."

Dem Captain blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„General Skywalker?", fragte er völlig ungläubig.

„Dieser Name hat für mich keine Bedeutung mehr. Ich habe die Republik nicht verraten, und stehe jetzt an erster Stelle, an der Seite meines Imperators, um in unserem Imperium Recht und Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten."

„D-das freut mich, Sir."

Rex wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Worte, Captain, und zeigen Sie mir mein Quartier."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Gen- … mein Lord."

Ahsoka schlich durch den Gang, keinen Laut von sich gebend. Auf Wachen traf sie dieses Mal nicht, und die Klone bemerkten meistens viel zu spät, dass sie einen Eindringling hatten.

Das schwache Licht tauchte die Umgebung in ein Zwielicht, das die Jedi nur allzu gut kannte. Ihr Leben bestand zur Zeit aus essen, schlafen, trainieren, stehlen und kämpfen. Kein besonderer Erfolg für sie, die einst eine so große Jedi-Meisterin werden wollte.

Ahsoka zuckte zusammen und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm. Sie wirbelte herum. Und wieder.

_Was ist das... es hört sich an wie... ein grausames Husten oder Atmen oder..._

Dann löste sich die schwarze Gestalt aus dem Halbschatten der Wand.

Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde hatte Ahsoka ihr Lichtschwert aktiviert.

_Warum habe ich ihn nicht gespürt? Warum? Oh nein..._

Kalte Angst kroch ihr den Rücken hinauf.

„Zurück!"

Bedächtig griff die Gestalt an ihren Gürtel.

Mit einem Ahsoka nur allzu vertrauten Geräusch erwachte die blutrote Klinge von Vaders Lichtschwert zum Leben.

**Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 4**

_Bei der Macht!_

„Wer seid Ihr?", schrie Ahsoka nervös.

Wortlos schlug der Sith zu. Hart und kompromisslos.

Die Jedi ging sofort in die Defensive und versuchte die Angriffe abzuwehren.

Doch der Dunkle Lord attackierte sie mit einer solch brutalen Wucht, sodass sie immer weiter zurück gedrängt wurde. Sie parierte die Schläge, doch schließlich segelte ihre Waffe im hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Sie griff mit der Macht danach, aber der Sith-Lord war stärker und fing ihr Lichtschwert geschickt mit der linken Hand ein. Es war für Ahsoka ein erschreckend kurzer Kampf gewesen.

_Ich gebe nicht auf!_

Die Togruta versuchte ihren Gegner mit Hilfe der Macht zu stoßen, doch er fing ihren Angriff ab und packte sie in einer schnellen Bewegung am Hals.

Seine schwarz behandschuhte Hand hob die Jedi auf Augenhöhe. Sie begann zu röcheln, denn Darth Vaders eisernem Griff konnte sie sich unmöglich entziehen. Das Material seines Handschuhs ächzte unter der Beanspruchung, als seine Finger sich immer enger um ihren Hals schlossen. Dann warf er sie plötzlich von sich.

„Du musst noch viel lernen, Schülerin!"

Keuchend stand Ahsoka auf.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie hustend.

Die Gestalt deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert und hängte es ohne Hast wieder an den Gürtel.

„Erforsche deine Gefühle, Ahsoka Tano!"

„Ich- ... ich weiß nicht, was Ihr von mir wollt! Warum tötet Ihr mich nicht? Ich weiß, was Ihr seid! Ihr seid ein Sith!"

„Und du bist nichts."

„Ich bin eine Jedi", schluchzte die Togruta.

„Das warst du einmal... Snips."

Vader hasste diesen Namen und wollte ihn zuerst nicht benutzen, doch nun labte er sich an ihrem Geist, der tiefe Furcht ausstrahlte und völlig aus der Fassung gebracht war.

Ahsoka keuchte, ihr Mund stand offen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, und ihre Hände falteten sich langsam zu einer letzten Geste der Verzweiflung und der Bitte nach Erbarmen. Die Qual schien sie zu übermannen. Es gab nur einen, der diesen Namen gekannt und benutzt hatte.

„M-m-meister?"

Der Dunkle Lord erwiderte nichts, nur sein mechanisches Atemgeräusch durchdrang die Stille.

Die Jedi tappte unbeholfen zwei Schritte vorwärts.

„Meister? Was... was ist mit Euch geschehen?"

„Der Orden hat die Republik verraten. Ein Attentatsversuch auf den Kanzler wurde mit letzter Kraft vereitelt. Doch sieh, was sie aus mir gemacht haben... weil ich treu zur Republik stand."

Ahsoka schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

„Nein. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, bitte... Meister Skywalker... die Jedi würden so etwas doch nie tun! Niemals!"

„Sieh mich an! Ahsoka! Erforsche deine Gefühle, du weißt, dass es wahr ist!", sprach Vader mit unglaublicher Intensität in der Stimme.

„Meister... wie konnte das nach all dem geschehen?", fragte die Togruta verzweifelt und machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne.

Mit bebenden Lippen streckte sie eine Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen den schwarzen Lebenserhaltungsanzug, den der Sith-Lord trug.

Schluchzend umarmte sie ihren ehemaligen Meister und presste sich an ihn. Er war ihr immer ein leuchtendes Vorbild gewesen, sie hatte jeden Tag an ihn gedacht. Sie waren sich so ähnlich gewesen, stur und mutig, impulsiv, aber stets für eine gute Sache. Seite an Seite hatten sie gekämpft, gemeinsam Abenteuer durchgestanden, gelacht und geweint. Es war ein besonderes Verhältnis gewesen, von Meister zu Padawan und noch darüber hinaus. Emotionaler.

Ihre Tränen ergossen sich in Sturzbächen über ihr Gesicht.

„Meister, bitte, helft mir! Lasst mich nicht im Stich!", wimmerte sie.

„Wenn ich dir Gnade gewähren wollte, wäre ich nicht hergekommen!", erwiderte Vader mit donnernder Stimme und schleuderte Ahsoka erneut gegen die Wand.

„Meister, warum? Bitte...", ächzte sie.

„So weich wie du bist, wirst du mich nie besiegen. Nutze deinen Zorn, kontrolliere ihn, mache ihn dir untertan!"

„Bei der Macht, Ihr... Ihr seid wirklich ein Sith geworden!"

„Du kennst nicht die Macht der Dunklen Seite!"

„Ich will sie auch gar nicht kennen!", antwortete sie trotzig, „Wo ist Anakin Skywalker geblieben?"

Vader schwieg.

Er spürte Rex.

Kurz darauf erschien der Captain mit drei weiteren Soldaten in dem Lager.

Der Kommandeur der hiesigen Streitkräfte war nervös, zu nervös für einen trainierten Klon.

Langsam stand Ahsoka auf.

Rex und seine Männer hoben die Waffen.

Doch der Dunkle Lord spürte, dass der Captain seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf die Jedi gerichtet hatte, obwohl er versuchte, es so aussehen zu lassen.

„Mein Lord, glücklicherweise ist Euch nichts geschehen. Sollen wir die Jedi abführen?", begann der Soldat der 501.

„Das ist ein äußerst schlechter Versuch, Captain. Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet."

„Sir? Wollt Ihr sie denn nicht mehr verhören?"

„Sie kennen den exakten Wortlaut der Order 66, also führen Sie sie aus, Captain Rex."

Rex fing langsam an zu zielen, seine Finger streichelten den Abzug. Der Schuss würde nicht daneben gehen, ein Klon schoss auf diese Distanz nicht am Ziel vorbei.

Falls er die Mündung zwei Hand breit nach rechts gleiten ließ, würde er dem Dunklen Lord in die Brust schießen können. Rex dachte kurz darüber nach.

Ahsoka blickte ihn an.

Dann machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite... und stellte sich vor Vader.

„Es ist noch Gutes in ihm...", sprach sie leise und biss sich auf die Lippen. Erneut rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie schluchze laut.

„Ich weiß es... ", weinte sie, und ihre Stimme brach.

„Feuer!", befahl Vader monoton.

Rex schloss die Augen und drückte ab. Es war ein Befehl.

Ahsoka stieß einen Schrei aus, die Augen weit aufgerissen, taumelte zurück und prallte gegen den Dunklen Lord.

Er hielt sie fest, sodass sie nicht zu Boden fiel.

Rex fand, dass es irgendwie vertraut aussah. Behutsam hielt Vader sie fest, wie etwas, das ihm wichtig war und das er nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Fast zärtlich nahm er sie auf, legte einen Arm unter ihren Rücken und den anderen unter die Kniekehlen.

Bedächtig schritt der Sith auf den Ausgang zu.

„Mein Lord?", fragte Rex.

Vader hielt inne.

Dann ließ er Ahsoka plump zu Boden fallen.

„Räumen Sie das hier weg, Captain", befahl er kalt und stieg über die tote Jedi hinweg.

Am nächsten Tag räumten Aayla und Bly ihren Aufenthaltsort und quartierten sich in einem anderen Hotel ein, falls man die Bruchbude Hotel nennen konnte. Es lag in einem der Vergnügungsviertel, was Aayla eindeutig missfiel, doch an so einem Ort wurde man nicht so schnell auf sie aufmerksam, was der große Vorteil war.

Der Klon begann die Gespräche zu übernehmen, da die Twi'lek lieber im Hintergrund bleiben wollte.

„Und das hier ist meine – äh...", wollte er abschließend erklären.

Der Hotelbesitzer winkte sie grinsend durch.

„Ich weiß schon Bescheid, Jungchen. Aber macht mir ja keinen Krach im Haus."

„Nein. Warum sollten wir?", fragte der Soldat.

Die Jedi legte ihrem Commander einen Arm um die Schulter, was bedeutete, dass er nichts mehr zu sagen brauchte und gehen konnte.

Er hob noch kurz dankend die Hand, um sich abzumelden, und begab sich dann in den Korridor, der zu ihrem Zimmer führte.

Nachdem sie sich mit ihren wenigen Habseligkeiten in dem Raum etwas eingerichtet hatten, beschloss Aayla zu meditieren.

„Bly, nimm dir doch etwas von dem ganzen Geld und sieh dich mal in der Gegend um."

„Okay. Vielleicht kaufe ich mir ja etwas."

Erst wartete der Klon noch ein wenig und sah seiner Vorgesetzten zu, doch als sie nur ruhig da saß, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Mit grimmigem Gesicht kämpfte er sich durch die Menge vergnügungssüchtiger Wesen, die über die Straßen zogen. Sorgsam prägte er sich die Wege ein.

Irgendwann beschloss er einfach in ein Restaurant zu gehen, um etwas zu trinken.

_Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts._

Er betrat ein Gebäude, dessen große Neonschilder Genüsse verschiedenster Art anpriesen.

Drinnen wanderte sein Blick über die anwesenden Gäste und die Ausstattung des Lokals.

_Das ist nicht gerade Coruscant. Nun ja, als Angehöriger der politischen Oberschicht der Republik bin ich natürlich Besseres gewöhnt, aber fürs __Erste__ sollte das ausreichen._

Der Commander setzte sich direkt an die Theke und bestellte sich ein Wasser, was den Wirt verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch ziehen ließ.

Trotzdem erhielt er es nach kurzer Zeit und löschte seinen Durst.

_Das ist echt laut hier... und voll._

„Hallo, Fremder."

Bly sah sich um.

_Nanu?_

Eine Falleen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren stand vor ihm.

„Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Hallo", erwiderte der Klon, „ich bin auch das erste Mal hier."

Die Frau war wohl relativ hübsch, aber sobald er an Aayla dachte, verblasste ihr Bild.

„Was hast du dir denn bestellt?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Äh, Wasser."

Bly trank mit einem Zug aus.

„Löscht den Durst und spendet effektiv Flüssigkeit für den Körper."

Die Falleen lachte.

„Bist du ein Söldner oder so was?"

„Kann man so sagen. Ich ziehe herum und nehme Aufträge an."

_Warum erzähle ich das? Warum erzähle ich ihr überhaupt etwas?_

„Dann bist du also alleine unterwegs... Wollen wir vielleicht mal was zusammen machen?"

„Was denn?"

Bly wurde langsam misstrauisch.

Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Hand gleiten.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen... spielen", erwiderte sie verführerisch.

„Mh, na ja, ich kenn nicht so viele Spiele, da müsstest du mir schon eins beibringen." erklärte der Commander und schlürfte an seinem zweiten Wasser, das er gerade geordert hatte.

Die Frau lächelte.

„Ich kenne viele Spiele", erzählte sie und biss sich lasziv auf die Lippen.

„Na meinetwegen. Setz dich. Hast du Karten?"

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte laut.

„Du hast wirklich Humor."

_Hab ich? Was will die denn eigentlich von mir?_

„Wenn du keine hast, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen", schloss Bly genervt und wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu.

Sie beugte sich näher an ihn heran.

„Willst du mir nicht einen Drink bestellen?"

Der Commander zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich bin doch kein Senator. Such dir jemand anderen."

Bly schnipste dem Wirt einen Creditchip zu und stand auf.

_Ich lass mir doch nicht den Abend vermiesen._

Doch mit jedem Schritt, den er auf den Ausgang zu machte, spürte er plötzlich ein immer stärkeres Verlangen, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu der Frau an die Bar zurück zu kehren.

Angespannt schüttelte er den Kopf und trat hinaus an die verhältnismäßig frische Luft.

_Komisch, eben wollte ich doch tatsächlich wieder zurückgehen. Irgendwie war sie doch ziemlich hübsch... sehr sogar._

Da der Klon das Gefühl hatte, dass Aayla es sowieso nicht gut gefunden hätte, wenn er mit dieser Frau mitgegangen wäre, fand er sich damit ab und erkundete weiter das Gebiet.

Bly kehrte erst spät zu dem Hotel zurück und schlenderte gedankenverloren zu dem Quartier, das er sich mit Aayla teilte. Zu seiner Verwunderung saß seine Vorgesetzte noch immer unverändert auf dem Bett.

_Sie meditiert ja wirklich sehr lange..._

Die Jedi lächelte und öffnete die Augen. Ihre Lekku zuckten leicht.

„Hey."

„Hallo, ich bin wieder da."

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Ich habe lange meditiert, und es hat sich gelohnt, denke ich. Mein Kopf ist viel klarer geworden, in letzter Zeit schien es mir, als hätte ich alles nur dumpf wahrgenommen."

„Das freut mich für dich", strahlte der Klon.

_Ich hoffe, dass es ihr gut getan hat._

„Guck mal in das Badezimmer", schlug die Twi'lek vor.

„Äh, okay."

Als sie vor einigen Stunden das Zimmer bezogen hatten, war Bly gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, in das Bad zu schauen.

Erwartungsvoll drückte er den Summer.

Sein Augen begannen wie ein Plasmakern zu leuchten.

„Wow! Eine Hydrodusche?! In dieser Bruchbude?"

Lachend drehte er das heiße Wasser auf.

„Und sie funktioniert!"

„Gut, was?", schmunzelte Aayla, die sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt hatte.

„Das hatte ich seit Coruscant nicht mehr! Ich glaube, ich muss jetzt erst mal duschen gehen..."

„Auf Felucia hast du auch einmal eine Hydrodusche benutzt... meine!"

Bly wandte sich um.

„Oh, äh ja..."

Das hatte der Commander keineswegs vergessen.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen Wasser sparen, Bly?", schmunzelte Aayla.

„Wasser sparen klingt gut, es ist immer gut..."

Er verstummte, als seine Vorgesetzte begann, sich auszuziehen.

„Okay, du duschst zuerst", sagte er schnell und beeilte sich, mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Bad zu kommen.

„Mein lieber Bly, du bleibst hier."

Der Soldat blieb auf der Schwelle stehen und hörte, wie ihre letzten Kleidungstücke zu Boden fielen.

Er wusste, das er zurück in das Bad wollte.

„Das ist ein Befehl, Commander", erklärte sie vergnügt.

Langsam wandte der Klon sich um.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Ma'am!", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Keuchend presste er sich gegen ihren nassen Körper und küsste ihren Hals. Sein heißer Atem schlug seiner Generalin entgegen. Ihr rechter Lek schlang sich um seinen Nacken.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen verharrten sie in gemeinsamer Ekstase.

Schwer atmend lagen sie sich in den Armen, das wohlig warme Wasser tropfte auf sie herab.

Aayla sah ihrem Untergebenen direkt in die Augen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Es war ein Kuss der Liebe.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, vermisste sie Bly neben sich.

Stirnrunzelnd stand die Twi'lek auf und stellte fest, dass ihr Datapad blinkte.

„_Bin uns was __Vernünftiges zu essen__ holen gegangen."_

Sie lachte.

_Er ist ja so lieb._

Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er sich ungefähr draußen vor dem Eingang des Hotels befinden musste... und er strengte sich an.

Mit beschleunigtem Schritt begab sie sich auf den Flur und folgte ihm dann bis zum Eingang des Gebäudes.

_Ist er etwa in Gefahr? Nein, er ist wütend...?_

Bly trat gerade nach einem Rodianer, der daraufhin schreiend am Boden zusammenbrach.

Als ein Mensch ihn von hinten mit einem Vibromesser attackierte, schlug der Klon ihm die Waffe aus der Hand und nahm den Mann in den Schwitzkasten.

„Ich hau dir eine aufs Maul!", rief der Commander und hieb auf sein Opfer ein.

„Bly! Was tust du da?", fragte Aayla überrascht.

Der Soldat sah auf.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Aayla. Ich habe ein paar Lebensmittel besorgt."

„Bly! Was bei der Macht tust du da?!"

„Ich, äh, passe mich meinem Umfeld an und versuche mein Verhalten dem der Einwohner anzugleichen, um nicht aufzufallen", grinste er.

„Das war hoffentlich ein Witz, oder?"

„Die haben mich beleidigt! Und dich! Die Kerle wohnen auch hier..."

Der Klon ließ den Menschen fallen, der versuchte, von Bly wegzurobben.

„Haut ab! Und lasst euch hier nie wieder blicken. Na wird's bald!"

Bly trat dem Rodianer ins Gesäß.

„Wenn du nicht laufen kannst, dann kriechst du eben!"

„Aus!", rief Aayla und der Klon erstarrte. Sie packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Was fällt dir ein? Warum tust du das? Und wie redest du eigentlich?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich- ich- ich... mache es-mache es... wie... du", antwortete der Commander verblüfft.

Der Klon schluckte.

Die Jedi schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Wir dürfen nicht ausrasten, Bly. Es war ein Fehler, ein schlimmer Fehler."

„O-okay. Es tut mir Leid, ich habe n-nicht nachgedacht."

Aayla umarmte ihn kurz und bemerkte dabei die Männer, die sie von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite anblickten.

Einer der drei war etwas korpulent, machte aber einen äußerst selbstbewussten Eindruck. Er war schon etwas älter und hatte seine wenigen grauen Haare nach hinten gegelt. Ein edler Mantel hing über seinen Schultern.

Die beiden Männer, die ihn begleiteten, waren muskulös und trugen schwarze Multifunktionskleidung. Ihre Köpfe waren kahlgeschoren und drehten sich immer wieder in alle möglichen Richtungen, um die Umgebung im Blick zu behalten. Für Aayla sahen sie nach hoch professionellen Leibwächtern aus.

„Bly, hinter dir", flüsterte die Twi'lek.

„Ich weiß."

Er wandte sich um.

Die Männer starren sie noch einige Zeit an, dann schlenderten sie unauffällig weiter.

„Wer war das denn?", dachte Aayla laut nach.

„Ich kenne den einen", merkte Bly nachdenklich an, „von den Kämpfen, die ich hier ausgetragen habe."

„Welchen meintest du denn?"

„Der Glatzkopf, der von uns aus rechts stand. Exzellenter Kämpfer. Hatte ihn nicht als Gegner, aber mich mal mit ihm unterhalten. Er arbeitet wohl für irgendeine Organisation, der Typ hat darüber nicht so viele Worte verloren. Meinte nur, dass die ständig Leute brauchen."

„Merkwürdig. Vielleicht solltest du noch einmal zu diesen Kämpfen gehen und dich umsehen..."

„Geht klar. Das wäre dann heute Abend. Dieser Mann ist eigentlich immer da gewesen."

„So, jetzt wird aber erst mal gefrühstückt", lenkte Aayla vom Thema ab.

„Gute Idee", stimmte der Commander zu und hob seine Einkäufe auf, die noch in einer Tüte am Boden standen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist sehr wichtig, dass du heute noch dorthin gehst. Ich spüre, dass es von Bedeutung ist."

„Kein Problem", beruhigte der Soldat seine Vorgesetzte und biss in sein Brötchen.

Aayla stützte ihr Gesicht auf die Hände und verzog es zu einer Grimasse.

„Jetzt hör auf zu schmatzen und denk lieber darüber nach, was dich da erwarten wird."

„Ja, Ma'am", antwortete Bly zackig.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Also _Ma'am _brauchst du mich nun wirklich nicht mehr zu nennen, oder?"

„Nun ja... es ist einfacher für mich. Eine alte Gewohnheit."

„Was ist einfacher?"

„Befehle auszuführen, wenn man sich seiner Position bewusst ist."

„Aber Bly, du führst keine Befehle aus, du handelst aus freien Stücken. Sonst wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dieses ursprüngliche Verhältnis zu dir nicht verdrängen. Du bist der General."

„Okay, ist schon in Ordnung", besänftigte sie ihn und tauchte ihren Löffel in Joghurt. „Hier, probier mal."

„Mh", brummte der Klon, „Das sieht mir doch sehr suspekt aus."

„Das ist Joghurt, hier."

„Ne ne, das esse ich nicht", wehrte er ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Aayla stand auf.

„Hey, das machst du jetzt mit Absicht!", feixte sie.

„Nein, ich mag's nur nicht", schmunzelte er zurück.

„Das ist ein Befehl."

Kurz verschwand das Lächeln des Mannes, und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht jedoch wieder auf.

„Nein", sagte er demonstrativ grinsend, „du hast gesagt, ich muss deine Befehle nicht mehr ausführen."

„Und wenn ich dir jetzt befehle, dich mit mir ins Bett zu legen?", gab sie triumphierend zurück.

Dem Klon entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Dann erhärteten sie sich. Seine Lippen bebten.

„Entgegen meiner tiefsten Überzeugung... würde ich... meine Pflicht tun", sagte er verbittert.

„Du elender Simulant!", lachte die Jedi laut.

Amüsiert stützte sie sich auf den Tisch.

„Du hast schon viel gelernt."

Der Commander kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Danke. Ich hoffe, ich hab eben nichts Falsches gesagt, habe mich ganz schön aufs Glatteis begeben."

„Ach was, ich fand es wirklich sehr erheiternd."

_Glück gehabt. Irgendwie hat das schon Spaß gemacht._

„Das freut mich."

„Tja, und was machen wir jetzt bis heute Abend?", fragte Aayla mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Keine Ahnung", gestand Bly ein.

„Ich schon", schmunzelte sie.

**Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 5**

„Mein Imperator, ich muss Euch bitten, mir zu folgen. Die Gefahr ist noch nicht gebannt, Majestät."

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass meine Sicherheit derartig gefährdet ist", meinte Palpatine gelassen.

„Ich hoffe es, mein Lord", antwortete der imperiale Ehrengardist und verbeugte sich leicht.

Kurz darauf ertönte eine Klonstimme aus einem der Lautsprecher in Palpatines Büro: „Ziel neutralisiert."

„Und wieder ist ein Attentäter gescheitert", höhnte der Imperator, „ich scheine nicht nur Freunde zu haben."

Die beiden Wache stehenden Gardisten erwiderten nichts, ihre Fähigkeiten wurden nicht mehr gebraucht.

Lächelnd blickte Palpatine aus dem großen Fenster, das die Rückwand seines Büros im Senat einnahm.

_Es verläuft alles nach Plan... prima._

Ryloth:

Sanft streichelte die Twi'lek die Lekku ihres Mannes.

„Die Imperialen werden schon irgendwann wieder verschwinden. Die Clans bieten das Ryll doch zu einem guten Preis an."

Der Mann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und küsste die honigfarbene Hand seiner Frau Tirma.

„Ich hoffe es auch so sehr. Aber ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Imperator nur sicher stellen will, jeden Morgen ein bisschen Ryll auf seinem Sandwich zu haben."

Tirma seufzte und blickte auf die Wand des Esszimmers, hinter der sich das Zimmer ihrer Tochter befand. Sie war 17 Jahre alt und ein umwerfend schönes Mädchen.

„Ich weiß", antwortete die Twi'lek-Frau und wischte sich eine einsame Träne fort, die sich einen Weg über ihre Wange hatte bahnen wollen.

Der Sturmtruppler stieß mit dem Kolben seines Blasters zu und brach dem Mann die Nase.

„Zurück bleiben!", ertönte die mechanisch klingende Stimme aus dem Helm.

Tirma ging keuchend in die Hocke und griff nach ihrem Mann.

Jetzt konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr wegwischen.

Plötzlich gesellten sich zu den weißen Stiefeln der Klone noch ziemlich abgetragene braune Lederschuhe.

Die Twi'lek blickte auf und sah einen leger gekleideten, dünnen Mann, der sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen umsah.

„Oh, oh, oh. Widerstand gegen das Imperium. Schon mal kein guter Anfang, aber was soll's. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Keigh Sordon mein Name, ich bin... Talentsucher. Einige böse Zungen sagen 'Sklavenhändler', aber das interessiert mich wenig."

Er beugte sich hinunter und inspizierte kritisch die Frau mit der honigfarbenen Haut.

„Etwas zu alt", stellte er dann stirnrunzelnd fest.

„Lassen Sie uns in Frieden!", rief der zuvor niedergeschlagene Twi'lek und rappelte sich hoch.

„Ja, ja, ja", winkte der Sklavenhändler ab und wandte sich an einen der Klone. „Captain Fox, bitte durchsuchen Sie die anderen Räume dieses bescheidenen Hauses."

„Ich bin ein Sergeant, Sir."

„Wie auch immer."

Nach kurzer Zeit schleppte einer der Klone das nun kreischende Mädchen aus dem Nebenraum heran.

„Es hatte sich unter dem Bett versteckt, Sir."

Der Sklavenhändler stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Volltreffer... bester Fang des Tages, würde ich meinen, eintüten und mitnehmen."

„Nein!", brüllte der männliche Twi'lek und griff nach der Hand seiner Tochter, „Warum tun Sie das?"

„Weil ich es darf. Das Imperium fördert die Wirtschaft dieses Planeten", sprach Keigh augenzwinkernd und gab den Klonen ein Zeichen.

Einer zerrte das Mädchen von ihrem Vater fort und schaffte es hinaus, während ein zweiter Klon versuchte, den Twi'lek abzuschirmen.

Dieser aber schlug zu, was den Soldaten zurück taumeln ließ. Bevor er jedoch weiter wüten konnte, packte der Sergeant den Mann und riss ihn nach hinten. Während der Twi'lek gegen die Wand schmetterte, holte der Offizier aus und schlug ihm in den Magen. Dann rammte er ihm den Ellbogen in den Rücken.

„Oje, oje," kommentierte der Sklavenhändler, als die Soldaten den Mann zusammen schlugen, „lasst den jetzt in Ruhe und kommt."

Sie verließen das Haus, und zurück blieb nur die weinende Tirma, die über dem leblosen Körper ihres Mannes ausharrte.

„Jetzt sei nicht so widerspenstig, oder ich bringe dich zum Schweigen", drohte der Sturmtruppler, der das Mädchen an einer Halsfessel hinter sich her schleifte.

Die Züchtigung übernahm jedoch Keigh. Wütend brachte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihres.

„Hör auf!"

„Lassen Sie mich..."

Er verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Halt die Klappe. Wie heißt du?"

Sie verpasste ihm ebenfalls eine Ohrfeige.

„Scheiße! Warum habt ihr der da keine Handschellen angelegt?", schrie er.

„Keine mehr da, Sir", antwortete der Klon und hoffte, der Helm würde seine Belustigung verbergen.

„Okay... okay."

Keigh atmete langsam aus.

„Weißt du was, Mädchen? Du bist was Besonderes. Ich werde dich verschenken. An jemanden, der dir ganz bestimmt Manieren beibringen wird", grinste der Mann böse.

Rex stand kerzengerade.

„Mein Lord, die spontanen Proteste haben sich ausgeweitet. Ungefähr 2000 Twi'leks befinden sich auf dem Weg zu dieser Basis."

Darth Vader wandte sich um.

„Bewaffnet?"

„Nein, Sir. Sie demonstrieren gegen die andauernde Besatzung und die Übergriffe der Sklavenhändler mithilfe imperialer Soldaten."

„Sperren Sie die Hauptstraße ab."

„Was ist mit den Teams, die sich noch auf Sklavenjagd befinden?" Der Captain konnte kurz beobachten, wie Vader die Rechte zur Faust ballte.

„Stellen Sie sicher, dass alle Klone unverzüglich zurückkommen. Falls das bedeutet, die Sklavenhändler zurück zu lassen, dann sei es so."

„Sir, damit würden Sie die Sklavenhändler den Twi'leks ausliefern. Und ich glaube nicht... "

„Ich schere mich nicht um Sklavenhändler, Captain! Bringen Sie die Männer zurück", antwortete Vader und deutete mit der Hand auf Rex.

„Ja, mein Lord!"

Der Offizier nickte. Dass sich Vader um seine Männer sorgte, ließ Rex ein verstärktes Gefühl der Loyalität spüren.

Er lächelte.

Anakin Skywalker hätte früher genau dasselbe gesagt, manchmal erkannte er in Vader seinen alten General wieder.

Trotzdem nahm der Captain seinem Vorgesetzten immer noch übel, dass er Ahsoka hatte erschießen müssen.

_Keine Kompromisse. Seine einstige Schülerin. Zeiten ändern sich._

„Freiheit für Ryloth!", brüllte die Menge. Die meisten waren außer sich angesichts der jüngsten Übergriffe, doch eine Hundertschaft Klone zwang die Twi'leks zum Halten.

Die Soldaten blockierten die gesamte Straße.

Ein Twi'lek in der vordersten Reihe stimmte die Masse auf eine neue Parole ein.

„Nieder mit dem Imperium!"

Die erste Reihe der Klone ging in die Hocke und legte an. Die Reihe dahinter begann ebenfalls zu zielen.

Vader beobachte die Szenerie über einen Bildschirm in der Kommandozentrale.

„Wir werden ein Exempel statuieren, falls sie nicht abziehen."

„Verstanden, Sir", antwortete der befehlshabende Sergeant und wandte sich an die tobende Menge.

„Ziehen Sie sich zurück! Oder wir wenden Gewalt an. Die Demonstration ist beendet!"

Der Klon sah, wie die Twi'leks sich gegenseitig einhakten und trotz der Aufforderung und Drohung weiter vorwärts marschierten.

_Selbst schuld._

Er hob den Arm.

„3. Zug... Feuer!"

Die zwei Reihen der Soldaten drückten fast simultan den Abzug, und eine Welle aus Plasma mähte die Twi'leks nieder.

Die Parolen verwandelten sich in Schmerzensschreie. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft, rauchende Leiber gingen zu Boden.

„Vorwärts! Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen!", befahl der Sergeant.

Wie ein Mann erhob sich die erste Reihe und schritt nach vorne. Immer wieder gaben sie neue Salven in die Menge ab und drängten die Twi'leks zurück. Keiner der Soldaten zögerte, sie schossen auf Männer, Frauen und auch Kinder, denn sie alle waren Feinde.

Der Sergeant sog langsam die Luft ein und genoss den Geruch des Todes. Er war endlich wieder auf einem Schlachtfeld. Das war seine Welt. Er zog seine Blasterpistole und führte die zweite Reihe an.

Keigh schritt über die Leichen hinweg.

„Oh mein Gott..."

„Gott?", fragte der Sergeant verwundert, der ihn begleitete.

„Ja, mein Heimatplanet ist sehr religiös. Sie glauben wohl nicht an einen Gott, was?"

„Ich glaube an den Imperator."

„Äh, auch gut", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler, während er peinlichst genau versuchte, nicht auf irgendein Körperteil zu treten. Eigentlich wäre er in dem Gleiter mitgefahren, aber so hatte er noch drei weitere Twi'leks unterbringen können.

„So was haben Sie wohl noch nie gesehen, nicht wahr, Sir?"

„Nein. So eine Verschwendung, hier liegen Millionen Credits tot auf dem Boden. Ich werde mich bei Lord Vader beschweren."

Der Klon stutzte.

Denn was er bisher von seinem neuen Vorgesetzten mitbekommen hatte, war dies: „Lord Vader" und „beschweren" konnte man nicht in einem Satz unterbringen.

„Wirklich, Sir?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber ich stelle es äußerst raffiniert an. Gleichzeitig werde ich ihm einen entzückendes Geschenk machen."

Keigh zerrte das betäubte Twi'lekmädchen in das Quartier des Sergeants, der ihn begleitet hatte.

„So, Fox. Ich wollte mich bedanken für deine Hilfe heute."

Fox und die drei anderen Klone, mit denen er ein Quartier teilte, sahen den Sklavenhändler mit großen Augen an.

„Quetscht sie ein bisschen aus, sie hat mir noch nicht mal ihren Namen verraten. Und dann macht mit ihr, was ihr wollt, aber schlagt sie nicht so, dass man nachher was sieht. Alles klar?"

„Sir? Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Nimm sie dir einfach, okay? Brich sie. Sie hat eine Heidenangst bekommen, als sie vorhin die ganzen Toten gesehen hat. Nutze das aus. Hab deinen Spaß mit ihr, okay? Nur nicht kaputt machen..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Keigh das Quartier der Soldaten.

Fox kratzte sich am Kopf. Seine Männer sahen ihn fragend an.

„Wir müssen sie irgendwo hinlegen..."

„Also in mein Bett darf sie nicht", warf einer der Klone ein.

„In meins auch nicht. Soll sie doch auf dem Boden liegen bleiben."

„Okay", stimmte der Sergeant zu.

Als das Mädchen erwachte, riss es die Augen vor Schreck weit auf und wich zurück, sah sich aber von den Soldaten umringt.

„Erstens: Halt deine Klappe. Zweitens: Stör uns nicht und versuch ja nicht wegzulaufen", befahl ihr Fox streng.

„Bitte tut mir nichts...", schluchzte sie.

„Halt die Klappe!", erwiderten die Klone einstimmig.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Fox.

„D-Daru", antwortete sie leise.

„Gut, ich bin Fox. Wenn du unsere Fragen beantwortest, werden wir dich nicht schlagen müssen." Sie nickte zitternd.

„Schnarchst du?"

„W-was?"

„Ob du schnarchst, habe ich gefragt. Es ist schon relativ spät und ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn jemand schnarcht. Dann werde ich richtig aggressiv."

„Nein, nein, tue ich nicht", erwiderte sie völlig verblüfft.

„Ausgezeichnet. Männer, heute sehen die Abendertüchtigungen mal anders aus."

„O ja", lachte ein Klon.

Daru erstarrte.

_Nein, bitte nicht!_

„Heute sind wir zu fünft."

Die Klone begannen mit 100 Liegestützen.

„Na los, Daru, gib mir 100!"

„Aber ich..."

Verwirrt begann Daru, mitzumachen.

„Nicht mal 30 Liegestütze schaffst du? Was ist das denn?"

Die trainierten Klone zogen ein Programm durch, dass jeden Hochleistungssportler vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen.

Auch beim abschließenden Armdrücken verlor Daru, war aber froh, nicht das Erwartete durchgemacht haben zu müssen.

„Der Verlierer schläft auf dem Boden. Ohhhh", erklärte einer der Klone.

Fox beobachte Daru.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was Keigh wollte, das wir mit dir machen. Aber wir werden dir nichts tun, mach einfach, was wir sagen. Und Morgen gehörst du sowieso jemand anderem."

Sie schaute ihm verzweifelt in die Augen.

„Wem?"

„Ich glaube... er will dich Lord Vader zum Geschenk machen."

Daru schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. Darth Vader war das neue Gesicht des Imperiums, das Antlitz der Unbarmherzigkeit.

„Lord Vader?", stieß sie aus.

„Ja, dieser große Typ mit der schwarzen Rüstung, der allen Angst macht", steuerte einer der Klone sein Fachwissen bei.

„Ich – ich weiß wer das ist, aber..."

„Tu, was er dir sagt, und es wird dir nicht schlecht ergehen", warf Fox ein.

Daru sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich denke, Vader ist gerecht. Hart aber fair, sozusagen. Arbeite hart und sei ehrlich, dann kann man es bei ihm zu etwas bringen", fuhr der Sergeant fort.

„Ich bin eine Sklavin! Dabei wollte ich doch irgendwann den Familienbetrieb übernehmen!"

Fox lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Das arme Mädchen hatte nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie sie ihren Vater verprügelt hatten.

„Man wird sehen. Geht jetzt schlafen. Alle."

Aber Daru wollte nicht schlafen.

In zwei Decken gehüllt, lag sie auf dem grauen Plastoidboden. Als sie überzeugt war, dass alle Soldaten schliefen, erhob sie sich leise und schlich zur Tür.

Kurz bevor ihre Hand jedoch die Schaltfläche erreichte, hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Du würdest nicht weit kommen."

Daru wischte sich die Augen.

„Nicht, wenn Menschen wie du uns Twi'leks festhalten, einsperren und versklaven", erwiderte sie anklagend.

„Was soll das? Ich führe nur meine Befehle aus."

Fox stand auf.

„Und? Würdest du mich erschießen, wenn ich jetzt fliehe?"

„Wenn man es mir befiehlt, ja."

Daru nickte langsam. Fox versuchte es ihr zu erklären.

„Ohne Gehorsam wäre eine Armee nur ein nutzloser, kampfunfähiger Haufen."

„Aber ihr kämpft gegen die Zivilbevölkerung. Ihr verschleppt mich und versklavt mich. Dazu sollte eine Armee nicht da sein."

Ihre Hand betätigte den Knopf an der Tür, und ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt sie hinaus.

Keigh Sordon war außer sich.

Wie Daru den Klonen hatte entkommen können, war ihm schleierhaft.

Und nun hatte sie ein hoher imperialer Offizier wieder eingesammelt, der Keigh in Grund und Boden gestaucht hatte, weil er seiner Aufsichtspflicht nicht nachgekommen war.

Da Fox und seine Männer Keigh nun nicht mehr unterstellt waren, konnte er sich nicht mal bei denen beschweren, was ihm überhaupt nicht passte.

_Und wieder bleibt alles an mir hängen! Hoffentlich kann ich bei Vader einige Pluspunkte machen, wenn ich ihm mein Geschenk überreiche. Dann können die anderen mir egal sein._

Der Sklavenhändler rieb sich die Hände. Man musste das Beste aus seiner Situation machen.

So schlenderte er zu seinem Schiff, in das schon alle Sklaven verladen worden waren.

Daru musste sich umziehen für ihren großen Auftritt, und so betrat Keigh das Quartier, in dem die Sklaven untergebracht waren, und wurde Zeuge, wie die Twi'lek sich gerade mit einem seiner Männer stritt.

„Was ist denn los, hm?" schlichtete Sordon.

„Oh, hi Boss. Sie will das hier nicht anziehen."

„Ach... die Wahl der Kleidung fällt wieder schwer, ja, ja... Frauen."

„DAS hier ziehe ich nicht an", erklärte Daru erbost, „Da kann ich ja auch gleich nackt gehen."

„Ich weiß, es ist etwas luftig, aber... wenn du es nicht anziehst, fahre ich los und hole deine Mutter, die ich dann an den gemeinsten Sadisten verschenke, den ich kenne. Und ich kenne einige."

Darus Lippen bebten. Wütend griff sie nach dem knappen Dress und sagte nur: „Umdrehen."

„Vergiss es", erwiderte der Sklavenhändler.

Keigh spazierte stolz durch die Gänge der Basis, Daru und zwei seiner Gefolgsleute im Schlepptau.

Doch plötzlich verlangsamte er seinen Schritt.

_Und was, wenn er sich nicht über eine Sklavin freut? Vielleicht mag er ja gar keine Twi'leks._

_Der Imperator ist ja dafür bekannt, dass er die Menschen als die ideale Spezies ansieht. Was, wenn Vader Twi'leks verachtet? Aber ist Vader denn ein Mensch? Ich weiß gar nichts über ihn... mein Gott, bitte, lass sie ihm gefallen. Hoffentlich ist er nicht impotent, keiner weiß ja, warum er diese Rüstung trägt... Oder hat der Lord vielleicht eine Frau? Oder schon Dutzende anderer Mätressen und Sklavinnen? Oder ist er gar – ...homosexuell?! O je, immer diese lederartigen, schwarze Rüstung. Und dann in der Armee, vielleicht ist das alles Teil eines homoerotischen Männlichkeitskultes? Überall gut gebaute, kräftige Jungs, Klone, die JEDEN Befehl sofort ausführen..._

Keigh schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.

„Oh mein Gott, Lord Vader ist schwul!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es in dem Gang totenstill war. Neben ihm standen zwei Sturmtruppler, die ihn ansahen.

Der Sklavenhändler räusperte sich.

„Was ist Lord Vader?", fragte der eine.

„Schon gut. Gar nichts."

Schnell setzte er seinen Weg fort. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Lord Vader, ich möchte Ihnen persönlich für die Geschäftslizenz danken , die das Imperium mir hier großzügigerweise zur Verfügung stellt, und Ihnen daher ein Geschenk machen, das aus diesem wunderbaren Kontrakt hervorgegangen ist: Daru!"

Keigh ging zwei Schritte zurück und pries die Twi'lek mit ausladenden Gesten an.

„Sie gehört Euch, mein Lord."

_Hoffentlich klappt das._

Neben Vader stand der Offizier, der das Mädchen nach ihrem Fluchtversuch wieder aufgegriffen hatte, was dem Sklavenhändler sehr missfiel.

_Nachher übt der noch schlechten Einfluss auf den Lord aus._

Eine ganze Zeit lang schien Darth Vader nur zu beobachten, dann wandte er sich an den Offizier neben ihm.

„Kümmern Sie sich um sie, Lekauf", befahl er knapp, und ohne irgend jemanden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging er davon.

„Ja, Sir", nickte der Commander, ein Nichtklon, und lächelte kurz.

_Er hat Lord Vader angelächelt? Wie kann man nur Lord Vader anlächeln?_

Der Offizier war mit schnellen Schritten bei der Twi'lek und legte ihr einen Arm um den Rücken.

„Kommen Sie bitte."

Daru schaute sich noch einmal um und sah den Mann an, der sie soeben wie eine Ware verschenkt hatte. Es war ein anklagender Blick.

Lekauf brachte sie in sein Quartier, das sehr geräumig und luxuriös eingerichtet war.

Seufzend legte er seine Mütze auf eine hölzerne Kommode und zog sein Uniformjackett aus, das er neben der Mütze platzierte.

„Was haben Sie mit mir vor?", fragte Daru vorsichtig.

Lekauf blickte auf.

„Ich? Gar nichts. Du wirst vermutlich nach Coruscant gehen und für den Lord arbeiten."

„Sie scheinen Vader nahe zu stehen", versuchte die Twi'lek das Gespräch weiterzuführen.

„Ich bin sein Adjutant."

„Bei Vader muss das nicht viel heißen, glaube ich."

Der Commander grinste.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich habe mal versucht, ihm das Leben zu retten... und daher vertraut er mir in gewisser Weise."

„Wer würde denn Vader das Leben retten wollen?"

Lekauf wurde ernst.

„Lord Vader, wenn ich bitten darf. Er ist ein fähiger Mann... Ein Attentäter schoss auf ihn, und ich warf mich zwischen ihn und den Laser."

„Sie haben es also überlebt."

„Ja, scheint wohl so, aber das lag eher daran, dass der Lord mich beiseite stieß und den Schuss mit der Hand abgefangen hat."

„Mit der Hand?", fragte Daru mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, aber warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?", dachte er laut und stand auf, um sich etwas zu trinken zu machen.

„Was, glauben Sie, wird Lord Vader mit mir tun?"

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben", beruhigte der Commander sie, während er seinen Drink mixte. „Der Lord hat gegenüber Sklaverei so seine Vorbehalte, er hatte da mal etwas angedeutet. Das heißt, du wirst wohl kaum Schwerstarbeit verrichten müssen."

„Warum lässt er mich dann nicht frei? Und warum lässt er Leute wie Keigh überhaupt erst nach Ryloth?"

„Weil er erstens keine Nachsicht zeigen kann oder will, und zweitens, weil das Imperium nun mal Arbeitskräfte braucht, das ist die Realität, auch wenn sie manchen nicht schmecken mag."

„Ja, zum Beispiel den Sklaven", erwiderte Daru sarkastisch.

Der Offizier zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Starken herrschen, die Schwachen dienen oder gehen unter."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass die Galaxis mit der Republik besser dran war?"

„95 Prozent der Bürger interessiert es einen Dreck, wer sie regiert, solange nur jeden Monat ein bisschen Geld auf ihrem Konto landet."

„Sie gehören wohl auch zu den 95 Prozent."

„Nein, ich bin Idealist. Du weißt schon, wer würde Lord Vader das Leben retten wollen."

„Das hat er wahrscheinlich auch gedacht und Sie prompt zu seinem Adjutanten gemacht."

Lekauf lachte.

„Du bist ganz schön frech. Aber unterhaltsam."

Daru beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Über unsere Konversation hinaus wird die 'Unterhaltung' auch nicht gehen."

„Das... war auch nicht meine Absicht. Und deshalb sollten wir dir jetzt mal was Besseres anzuziehen suchen."

Captain Rex stand gerade unter der Dusche, als er sein Komlink piepen hörte.

_Verdammt._

Tropfend hastete er zu dem Kommunikator und meldete sich.

„Captain Rex, hier spricht Commander Lekauf. Machen Sie sich fertig, Lord Vader reist ab und er wünscht, dass Sie ihn begleiten."

„Ja, Sir, wo soll's denn hingehen?"

„Nar Shaddaa. Eine Jedi ist mithilfe ihres Kommandanten von Felucia entkommen und konnte bisher nicht ausfindig gemacht werden. Daher übernimmt Lord Vader jetzt die Sache."

„Verstanden, Sir, ich melde mich, sobald ich fertig bin."

_Bly hat ihr also aus der Patsche geholfen. Du Dummkopf._

Keigh Sordon hatte alles, was er wollte, mittlerweile war es ihm egal, ob Daru jetzt ein treffendes Geschenk gewesen war oder nicht.

Er stand kurz vor der Abreise, und der Laderraum war voll mit Sklaven, die ihm eine Unmenge an Credits einbringen würden. Frischfleisch für Coruscant.

Die Rampe seines Schiffes stand schon offen, aus der gerade ein junger Lieutenant mit zwei Sturmtrupplern herauskam, die das Schiff wohl inspiziert hatten.

Sie gingen zielstrebig auf Keigh zu.

Der Sklavenhändler hob die Hand zum Gruß und nickte dem Offizier freundlich zu.

Dieser jedoch setzte seinen Weg schnellen Schrittes fort. Seine rechte Hand glitt zu seinem Halfter, und er zog die Blasterpistole heraus. Kurz darauf presste sich ihr Lauf gegen die Stirn des hageren Mannes.

„Lord Vader mag Leute wie Sie nicht", erklärte der Lieutenant kurz und drückte ab.

Der Schuss zerfetzte den Kopf des Sklavenhändlers und riss ihn zu Boden.

Seine beiden Gefolgsleute standen nur mit offenem Mund da.

„Ab", befahl der Lieutenant.

Die beiden Männer rannten, so schnell sie konnten, zu ihrem Schiff und starteten die Triebwerke.

Die Luft war stickig und und verbraucht. Die Menge brüllte. Es war heiß.

Ein Rodianer kämpfte mit einem Menschen, wobei es nach Unentschieden aussah, da beide sich nicht so recht trauten, in die Offensive zu gehen.

Bly bahnte sich seinen Weg zu der kleinen Bar, die in dem Haus untergebracht war, und bestellte sich einen Drink. Nebenbei hielt er Ausschau nach dem Mann, den er hier schon öfters gesehen hatte.

Und dann fand er ihn. Er fing für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Blick auf, woraufhin der Mann langsam zu ihm an die Bar herüber kam und sich zu ihm gesellte.

Lässig lehnte er sich an und schien den Commander gar nicht zu kennen.

„Unauffällig war das vorhin nicht", sagte er scheinbar zu sich selbst.

_Cleverer Typ._

„Hätte besser sein können", gab Bly zurück.

„Mhm. Aber du scheinst was drauf zu haben."

„Ihr habt uns beobachtet."

„Aber natürlich. Und ich habe dir etwas anzubieten."

„Und was?"

„Einen Job."

„Ich höre."

„Wir wissen, wer ihr seid. Du bist ein Klon und deine Freundin eine Jedi. Ihr seid geflohen."

_Shab._

„Weiter."

„Wir haben Probleme mit einem Syndikat hier... dazu gehörten zum Beispiel die Söldner, die euch gekidnappt hatten. Da wieder herausgekommen zu sein, ist eine echte Leistung. Nun ja, der Kopf dieses Syndikats sitzt auf Coruscant. Um ihn zu vernichten, brauchen wir Leute mit besonderen Fähigkeiten, wie dich und vor allem die Twi'lek."

„Ich... verstehe."

„Nein, tust du nicht. Das Syndikat hat mit dem Imperium zusammengearbeitet, allerdings ist man sich über die Zahlung für euch nicht einig geworden, sonst wärt ihr schon in imperialen Händen.

Aber das Imperium weiß jetzt, wo ihr seid, und es weiß auch, ihr seid gefährlich."

_Ach du... osik. Wie soll nur...?_

„Tötet die Bosse des Syndikats, und wir helfen euch, auf einem sicheren Weg von hier weg zu kommen, nämlich nach Coruscant. Falls ihr versucht, uns zu verarschen, können wir dem Imperium auch einfach alle Informationen geben, die wir über euch haben."

„Du machst es uns nicht gerade einfach."

„Nein. Aber wir mögen das Imperium nicht, es mischt sich überall ein. Wenn ihr ablehnt, ist das okay, dann haben wir uns nie getroffen, aber falls ihr annehmt, erwarten wir, dass ihr euren Teil ableistet. Dafür verwischen wir eure Spuren. Kopf oder Zahl."

„In Ordnung."

„Gut, morgen wieder hier, gleiche Uhrzeit. Wenn ihr akzeptiert, dann packt am besten gleich eure Sachen."

„Verstanden."

Etwas verwirrt trat der Commander nach draußen.

_Woher können die das alles nur wissen? Woher? Das ist doch unmöglich._

Bly hielt sich den Kopf.

_Ich muss zurück, schnell. Aayla muss davon erfahren._

Schwer atmend traf er wieder bei ihrem Quartier ein.

„Bly, was ist denn los?", fragte die Jedi besorgt.

Der Commander hielt sich die Brust und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Sie wissen alles über uns, wer wir sind, alles."

„Bei der Macht...", hauchte Aayla.

„Sie bekriegen sich mit irgendeinem Syndikat, zu dem auch die Söldner gehörten, die uns angegriffen haben. Sie wollen, dass wir nach Coruscant gehen und die Köpfe des Syndikats ausschalten. Das Imperium ist uns schon auf der Spur, die Söldner wollten uns an die Imps verkaufen. Wenn wir den Job erledigen, kriegen wir erstens die sichere Hyperraumpassage nach Coruscant, und zweitens werden unsere Spuren verwischt. Woher können die das nur wissen, Aayla?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Spione, irgendwas... fest steht, dass wir uns entscheiden müssen."

„Was sollen wir noch hier? Wir haben Geld, wir müssen nach Coruscant. Wenn wir dort erst einmal einen Unterschlupf haben, können wir weiter planen."

„Mitten in der Höhle des Krayt-Drachen..."

„Wie früher, Aayla, wie früher..."

„Also gut, ich halte diese Herumsitzerei sowieso nicht länger aus."

Bly seufzte.

„Ich bin total fertig."

Die Twi'lek gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und streichelte über seine Schultern.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir das" , ermutigte sie ihn.

„Ich hoffe es."

**Neue Ordnung**

** Kapitel 6**

Es war nicht schwer die wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzupacken, wichtig war vor allem das Geld. Bly stopfte gerade einen Overall in seinen Rucksack, als Aayla ihre Stiefel anzog.

„Bist du gleich fertig?", fragte sie währenddessen und schaute auf.

„Ja, Moment noch."

_Komisch, in den Holovids ist die Frau immer als letztes fertig._

Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn schaute er sich im Zimmer um und blickte anschließend aus dem Fenster.

Er würde hier nichts vermissen. Nicht das schummrige Licht und auch nicht die alten Gebäude, von denen die Farbe abblätterte.

Egal was er zurück ließ, seine Erfahrungen hatte er gemacht, die Erinnerung würde er mitnehmen.

_Und wieder ein paar Narben mehr, die mein turbulentes Dasein bezeugen._

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

_Aayla steht auf Narben._

Sanft legte der Soldat den Arm um seine Vorgesetzte und warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Hotel.

Draußen wartete ein Mehrpersonengleiter, der für sie das Ende ihres Aufenthalts auf Nar Shaddaa bedeutete.

Die Türen öffneten sich und beide stiegen ohne zu zögern ein.

„N'abend", grüßte Bly locker.

Der Fahrer nickte ihnen zu, ein Bothaner mit beigefarbenem Fell.

Aayla und Bly saßen dicht beieinander, doch während der Fahrt sprach niemand ein Wort.

Der Bothaner steuerte den Gleiter durch Häuserschluchten und Straßenzüge, bis sie schließlich ein Gebäude im verfallenen Teil des Industriegebiets erreichten.

Vor dem Eingang konnte Bly mehrere bewaffnete Männer und Frauen ausmachen, die dort anscheinend Wache hielten. Auf dem Dach waren ebenfalls Wächter postiert, wahrscheinlich Scharfschützen und Luftabwehr, wie der Klon vermutete.

Ihr Shuttle landete und sie stiegen aus. Erwartet wurden sie bereits von dem Bly bekannten Kahlkopf, der wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleidet war.

Er schüttelte den beiden kurz die Hand und brachte sie dann in das Gebäude.

Das Innere wirkte sehr sauber und aufgeräumt im Gegensatz zu der äußeren Erscheinung, was der Soldat begrüßte.

Sie bogen zweimal ab und standen dann in einer Art kleinem Kommandozentrum, in dem mehrere Männer an Bildschirmen beschäftigt waren. Dazwischen stand der etwas korpulente Mensch, den Aayla und Bly schon mal gesehen hatten, und der offensichtlich der Anführer war.

Der Mann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und strich eine Haarsträhne wieder nach hinten.

„Willkommen bei unserer... Gruppe", eröffnete er und schüttelte ebenfalls die Hand der beiden.

„Danke", erwiderte Aayla, „Sie haben hier ja einiges aufgefahren."

„Wir sind sehr bescheiden. Und dennoch leisten wir uns einen gewissen Luxus, zugegeben, ja. Ich hoffe mein Mitarbeiter hat sie weitestgehend aufgeklärt."

„Grob." antwortete Bly knapp.

„Nun denn. Dann fasse ich nochmal zusammen: Unsere Feinde sind ein Ableger der schwarzen Sonne, also nicht zu unterschätzen."

„Sie legen sich mit der schwarzen Sonne an? Sie sind mutiger als ich dachte", warf Aayla ein.

Der Mann seufzte.

„Wie auch immer Sie das sehen, wir haben es bisher jedenfalls nicht geschafft diese Kerle hoch zu nehmen. Da kommen Sie ins Spiel. Gerade als Jedi sollten Sie über die nötigen Fähigkeiten verfügen, die wir brauchen."

„Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen", wies Aayla den Mann auf die Vereinbarung hin.

„Selbstverständlich", gab der Mensch ernst zurück, „Eine Unterkunft haben wir bereits für euch, in den unteren Ebenen. Neue Identitäten bekommt ihr von unserem Mittelsmann, der euch erwarten wird."

„Sir!", rief eine Frau, die ihren Bildschirm studierte.

„Was ist los?"

„Soeben hat ein Schiff der Victory-Klasse den Hyperraum verlassen!"

„Sie sind hier! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Nehmt dieses Datapad, dort sind alle wichtigen Informationen gespeichert." sagte der Anführer aufgeregt in Richtung Aaylas und drückte ihr das Gerät in die Hand.

„Cass wird euch zum Raumhafen bringen, nehmt einen Gleiter. Viel Glück."

„Danke." erwiderte Bly und rannte dem Kahlkopf hinter her, der ihnen bedeutete zu folgen.

Nachdenklich blickte der Anführer der Gruppe der Jedi und dem Klon hinterher. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal seinen Namen erfahren.

„Löscht all unsere Aufzeichungen!", fuhr er seine Leute an.

Aayla war bewusst, dass dies ein sehr kurzes Intermezzo mit ihren Partnern gewesen war. Aber es war ihr egal, solange man sie sicher nach Coruscant brachte.

_Wir hätten uns sowieso von diesem Ort verabschieden müssen, jetzt wo die Imperialen hier auftauchen. Es ist sogar von Vorteil, wenn unsere Helfer die Imps etwas beschäftigen. Es sind und bleiben nun mal Kriminelle._

Trotzdem hatte es für sie den bitteren Nachgeschmack einer unpassenden Rechtfertigung. Denn sie und Bly zählten jetzt offiziell ebenfalls zu den Kriminellen. Gemein mit Verbrechern und Mördern. Abschaum, den sie früher als Jedi bekämpft hatte. Als ihr bewusst wurde, was für eine Blutspur sie hinterlassen hatte, wurde ihr schlecht.

_Dies sind wahrlich schlimme Zeiten._

Der Gleiter jagte durch die Straßen und entfernte sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo von dem Gebäude, das als Quartier der kriminellen Vereinigung gedient hatte.

Der Twi'lek fiel auf, dass sie nicht mal wusste in was für Machenschaften diese Leute verstrickt waren, doch dies schien jetzt ohnehin keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben.

_Es geht alles drunter und drüber._

Bly drehte sich um und sah gen Himmel. Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Uh... Aayla? Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Freunde lange durchhalten werden."

Die Jedi wandte sich um und blickte über den Rücksitz. Mehrere imperiale Fähren bewegten sich bedrohlich auf ihren vorherigen Aufenthaltsort zu.

Abrupt hielt der Gleiter und ihr Fahrer stieg aus. Seine Hände fuhren über seinen kahl rasierten Kopf und seine Lippen bebten.

„Verdammt... verdammt..."

Langsam ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sitz fallen.

„Das wars dann wohl."

„Wir müssen weiter." erinnerte Aayla den Mann mit einfühlsamer Stimme.

„Ja, das müssen wir."

Einige Tage später:

Palpatine verließ die Oper mit gemischten Eindrücken.

_Es ist doch nie wirklich was Neues dabei. Aber irgendwie muss sich ein Mann meines Formats ja unterhalten. Ich habs schon schwer..._

Von vier der rot gewandeten Leibgardisten umkreist, verließ er seine Privatloge und machte sich auf den Weg zum imperialen Palast. Während er durch die Hallen des Opernhauses schritt, ergötzte er sich an den Huldigungen der ihm begegnenden hohen Gesellschaft Coruscants.

_Ja! Schaut mir ins Antlitz, ihr Speichellecker und Taugenichtse. Seht was die Jedi mir angetan haben. Das ist der Blutzoll, der entrichtet wurde._

Lächelnd nahm der Imperator die Treuebekundungen zur Kenntnis und erreichte durch einen Geheimgang sein Shuttle, dass ihn in den Palast bringen sollte.

Auf dem Weg in seine umfangreichen Gemächer kam ihm ein Offizier mit einer Twi'lek an der Seite entgegen. Beide drückten sich sofort gegen die Wand, um dem Herrscher Platz zu machen. Der Commander stand stramm, blickte geradeaus und salutierte. Die Twi'lek hatte einfach nur Angst.

_Prächtig! So muss das sein! Das hebt meine Laune doch schon wieder etwas._

Als der Imperator vorbei war, schritt LeKauf weiter und nahm Daru mit sich.

„Jetzt hast du ja schon seine Majestät persönlich kennen gelernt." , begann er ein Gespräch.

„Er hat mir Angst gemacht.", erwiderte Daru.

„Das macht er den meisten Leuten. Und... wie gefällt dir Coruscant bisher? Ist doch gar nicht so übel, hm?"

„Ganz toll." , bemerkte die Twi'lek sarkastisch.

„Du wirst es mögen lernen... müssen." , schloss der Offizier.

Plötzlich piepte sein Komlink.

„Ja?" , fragte er militärisch knapp.

„Commander LeKauf, hier spricht Captain Rex. Lord Vader wünscht Sie zu sehen, bei den Quartieren seiner Majestät."

„Verstanden, Captain, danke."

LeKauf fasste Daru am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Hey, was soll das?"

Sie erreichten die Eingangshalle und der Commander sprach einen anderen Offizier an.

„He, Sie! Lieutenant!"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Das hier ist Daru. Eine Sklavin, die Lord Vader gehört. Bringen Sie sie in seine Unterkünfte. Ich muss zu einem wichtigen Treffen."

„W-Was? Äh- ich meine, sofort, Sir!"

LeKauf ließ die beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und marschierte schnellen Schrittes davon.

Daru blickte den anderen Offizier erwartungsvoll an, der allerdings sehr unglücklich aussah.

Er schluckte, dann fragte er mit leiser Stimme: „Wie heißen Sie nochmal?"

„Daru."

„Okay, dann kommen Sie mal mit."

Sichtlich unwohl bugsierte er die Twi'lek durch die verschiedenen Grüppchen von Menschen, die sich in der Halle aufhielten.

„Oho, was für n Mädel hast du dir den da angelacht, Fitch?"

„Ähem, sie gehört Lord Vader, Sir." , erwiderte der Lieutenant.

Dem Angesprochenen entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und seine Kinnlade drohte den kalten Stahboden zu erreichen.

Als Daru und Finch in einen Korridor abbogen, drehte der Imperiale sich um und grinste breit.

„Hast du seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen? Herrlich! Dem wollte ich es schon immer mal zeigen."

Auf dem Rest des Weges erfuhr Daru beinahe die ganze Lebensgeschichte des Offiziers, doch der Redeschwall ebbte immer mehr ab, bis sie schließlich vor den Quartieren des Lords standen.

„Ist er da?" fragte Finch, dem etwas mulmig zu Mute war.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Hätte ja sein können."

Die Rettung stellte schließlich ein Sturmtruppensergeant da, der gerade um die Ecke patrouillierte.

„Soldat, bringen Sie diese Frau in Vaders Unterkunft. Und behandeln Sie sie mit Respekt, sie ist sein Eigentum."

„Sie reichen mich einfach so durch?" , fragte Daru empört.

Der Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist die Befehlskette."

Kurz darauf stand sie alleine mit dem Sturmtruppler vor der Tür.

Vorsichtig betätigte dieser den Summer und die Türen schwangen beiseite. Ihnen offenbarte sich ein luxuriöses, mehrräumiges Apartment, das nach allen Regeln der Kunst eingerichtet war.

Der Soldat nahm den Helm von seinem Kopf und blickte sich um.

Daru bemerkte, dass es kein Klon war.

„Ja, dann bleibst du wohl hier." , meinte dieser und war froh seine Patrouille fortsetzen zu können.

„Moment mal", merkte Daru an, „Man kann einfach so in Vaders Quartier spazieren und ihn beklauen?"

„Wer ist denn so lebensmüde und versucht dem Lord etwas zu stehlen. Naja, ist nicht mein Problem. Und jetzt mach es dir bequem."

Der Sturmtruppler machte kehrt und verließ das Quartier.

Vorsichtig erkundete Daru ihre neue Umgebung. Es sah aus, als ob hier noch nie jemand genächtigt hätte. Das Bett war gemacht, und keine Falte zu entdecken. Behutsam ließ sie sich nieder und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes, das groß genug für drei war.

_Hm sehr weich._

Nichts in diesem Zimmer erinnerte an den Dunklen Lord und so konnte sie nicht anders als sich fallen zu lassen, um eine Minute zu verschnaufen.

_Nur eine Minute._

Bald was sie eingeschlafen.

„Also pass auf Rex: Wie lange darf man einen Jedi mit einem Auge angucken?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Bis das Magazin leer ist." grinste LeKauf.

„Der war nicht gut, Sir." erwiderte Rex mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich kenn noch einen, der is besser..."

Das Zischen der Tür hinderte den Commander daran einen zweiten Witz zu erzählen. Unverzüglich begaben sie sich in das Büro des Imperators.

Beide salutierten und grüßten ihren Herrscher, der sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah.

„Ich registrierte bei ihnen eben noch eine gewisse Heiterkeit. Sie haben sich doch nicht über mich lustig gemacht?"

„Auf keinen Fall Eure Majestät!" , erwiderte LeKauf schnell, „Ich machte nur einen Witz über Jedi."

Palpatine machte eine lässige Handbewegung.

„Lord Vader, Sie haben ja einen richtigen Spaßvogel als Adjutanten. Ich hoffe er hat auch andere Qualitäten, als schlechte Witze zu reißen."

LeKauf schluckte.

„Nun gut. Captain Rex Sie sind ein herausragender Befehlshaber. Hiermit befördere ich Sie zum Commander."

„Ich danke Euch, Majestät." , bekräftigte Rex aufrichtig.

„Euer erster Auftrag wird sein mit einer Kampfgruppe der 501. Legion Jabiim zurückzuerobern und die Rebellen restlos auszulöschen. Falls Sie Jedis sichten sollten, versuchen Sie sie zu töten, für den Fall das dies fehlschlagen sollte, kontaktieren sie umgehend Lord Vader."

„Jawohl, Sir!"

„Und Sie, LeKauf, werden Lord Vader auf der Jagd nach Jedi begleiten. Ich bin gespannt, was sich in dem neuesten Fall ergeben wird, der Ritter Secura und den entlaufenen Klon-Kommandanten betrifft. Eine Schande für die Armee... Das wäre dann alles."

Alle drei Gäste verließen Palpatines Büro und traten in den purpurfarbenen Flur hinaus.

„Sie werden mir persönlich Bericht erstatten, Rex. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht. LeKauf, folgen Sie mir" , sagte der Dunkle Lord abschließend.

Als Rex außer Hörweite war, begann er erneut zu sprechen.

„Wir wissen, dass es Jedi auf Jabiim gibt. In wie fern Commander Rex Informationen liefern wird, hängt von seiner künftigen... Karriere ab."

„Er war nicht loyal?" , hakte LeKauf nach.

Vader ballte die Faust.

„Er führte die Order 66 nicht umgehend aus, als der Befehl kam. Er und mein... ehemaliger Padawan hatten eine enge Beziehung zueinander."

„Obwohl er ein Klon ist?"

„Gerade deshalb muss ein Exempel statuiert werden, wenn Rex nachlässig ist. Commander Appo konnte den Verdacht bestätigen."

„Es beschämt mich zutiefst, dass ein Angehöriger der Streitkräfte dem Imperium nicht mit vollem Einsatz dient."

LeKauf hätte ausgespuckt, wenn er sich nicht im imperialen Palast befunden hätte.

Sie ließen kurz eine Sekretärin vorbei, die Palpatine einen Kaf bringen wollte, dann setzten sie das Gespräch fort.

„Euer Vertrauen muss erschüttert sein, doch ich versichere Euch, dass ich weiterhin..."

„Ich weiß um Eure Loyalität, Commander."

„Danke, mein Lord... Darf ich fragen, wie der Einsatz auf Nar Shaddaa verlief?"

„Die Kontaktpersonen der Jedi hatten alle Beweise vernichtet. Sie wurden interniert und werden gerade verhört.", antwortete Vader knapp.

„Wir werden sie schon kriegen, mein Lord."

Bei den Quartieren des Siths angekommen, zog er sich zurück und LeKauf begab sich ebenfalls zu seiner neu eingerichteten Unterkunft.

_Was ist das für ein Geräusch?_

Daru blickte schläfrig um sich. Sie brauchte ein bisschen um in der gemütlichen Wärme des Bettes zu realisieren wo sie war. Dann stellte sie fest, dass das merkwürdige Geräusch nichts anderes war als der mechanische Atem Lord Vaders. Seine mächtige Gestalt warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten über die Twi'lek, die vor Angst kaum schreien konnte.

„Mein Lord", krächzte Daru, „Bitte..."

„Was sucht Ihr in meinem Gemach?", fragte der Dunkle Lord mit unheiligem Zorn in der Stimme.

„Ich- nichts... ich wurde hergebracht, da- ich Euch- gehöre", stammelte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Wer hat dich hergebracht?"

„LeKauf."

Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, begab er sich in ein anderes Zimmer, das die Twi'lek bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Immer noch geschockt, kauerte sie sich auf den Boden und versuchte ihre Situation zu überdenken.

_Vader ist meine einzige Chance am Leben zu bleiben. Sonst ende ich als Banthafutter._

_Wie konnte das alles nur passieren?_

Daru schlang die Arme um die Knie und weinte leise in sich hinein.

Sie wollte dem Imperium nicht dienen, und erst recht nicht Vader. Aber sie brauchte ihn, er war der zweitmächtigste Mann in der Galaxis und er entschied über Leben und Tod.

Fast konnte Bly behaupten, dass er sich freute, wieder auf Coruscant zu sein. Die in der Nachmittagssonne glitzernden Wolkenkratzer sahen fast vertraut aus.

Doch er wusste nur zu gut, das sie hier so wenig wie möglich verweilen würden. Die meiste Zeit würden sie in den unteren Ebenen verbringen, bei Gesindel und kriminellem Abschaum.

_Gut, dass unser Fahrer auf Nar Shadda geblieben ist. Am Ende faselte er von Rebellion und so weiter. Das wird doch eh nichts._

Sie waren beide sehr ruhig gewesen, in den letzten Stunden, und Bly hoffte, dass sie bald wieder reden würden. Es verspürte das Bedürfnis danach.

Außerdem sehnte er sich nach seinen Kameraden, auch nach Stryke. Und nach einem kleinen, aber dafür sauberen Soldatenquartier. Und nach einer Hydrodusche natürlich.

Als er sich endlich in ein rustikales Bett, in einer schäbigen Unterkunft in Coruscants unteren Ebenen werfen konnte, versuchte Bly seine Sorgen zu vergessen.

„Wir sind mitten in der Höhle des Krayt-Drachen, und wurden nur kurz bei der Einreise überprüft. Du musstest ja nicht mal deine Tricks anwenden, um durchzukommen."

„Wir hatten bloß Glück" erwiderte Aayla, die auf dem Bett saß, und dämpfte Blys Optimismus etwas.

„Vielleicht... aber wir sind drin."

„Ja, das sind wir. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Imperialen Palast stürmen und Palpatine töten."  
„Willst du das wirklich tun?"

„Ja."

„Okay", nickte der Commander, „Und was ist mit unserem Job?"

„Ich glaube, der ist hinfällig geworden. Das Imperium wird unsere Auftraggeber wohl kaum am Leben lassen. Ich fürchte, sie werden unter Folter alles verraten, was sie wissen. Wir haben es zwar nach Coruscant geschafft, aber ab jetzt müssen wir höllisch aufpassen."

„Das werden wir."

Der Klon legte sich hin, Aayla folgte ihm.

„Schlaf jetzt Bly. Wir haben viel vor."

„Mein ganzer Körper ist so angespannt..."

„Meiner auch... meiner auch. Ich gehe nochmal duschen" antwortete Aayla.

Der Klon schlug die Decke zurück.

„Ich auch!" rief Bly grinsend.

„Du bist unverbesserlich, na komm." erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

**Neue Ordnung**

**Kapitel 7**

Die Erschütterungen rissen Daru aus ihrem Schlaf. Horchend setzte sie sich auf und tappste mit ihren nackten Füßen über den kalten Plastoidboden Richtung Badezimmer. Mit Betreten des Raumes summten die Leuchtröhren auf und warfen ein scheeles Licht auf die grauen Wände und den großen Spiegel der über dem Waschbecken hing. Daru sah sich selbst. Ihre honigfarbene Haut glänzte feucht vor Schweiß und verlieh dem abweisenden Raum ein bisschen Wärme.

Der dunkle Lord der Sith hatte seine Sklavin in ein Unteroffiziersquartier umziehen lassen, das sogar halbwegs komfortabel war. Die letzten zwei Tage war sie nicht über die Türschwelle hinaus gekommen, was allerdings dafür Sorge trug, dass sie nicht die beängstigende Gegenwart des Lords ertragen musste.

Wieder Erschütterungen.

_Was ist da nur los?_

Daru überlegte, ob es Bauarbeiten sein könnten, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell, da es fünf Uhr morgens war, wie sie mit einem kurzen Blick aufs Chronometer feststellte.

Ein lautes, monotones Wummern pumpte der Twi'lek das Adrenalin in die Adern.

Vorsichtig, gepresst atmend, drückte sie den Türsummer.

Das schaurig-dunkelrote Notlicht war in Betrieb und tauchte den Gang in ein bedrückendes Halbdunkel.

Immer noch ohne Schuhe verließ sie ihr Quartier.

Dann sah Daru die Toten.

Die Offiziere lagen mit verkrampften Körpern im Gang und den Türöffnungen. Manche waren nur halbbekleidet, manche noch im Schlafhemd. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, stumme Zeugen ihres eigenen Todes.

Unbeholfen ging das Mädchen einige Schritte vorwärts.

_Was ist hier passiert? Wieso habe ich nichts gehört?_

Die Leichen der Imperialen wiesen keine Wunden auf. Ein barbrüstiger Lieutenant hielt seine Blasterpistole fest umklammert, doch es hatte offenbar keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren gegeben.

Zitternd nahm Daru die Waffe an sich.

_Nie wieder wehrlos, _schwor sie sich und wusste nicht recht, ob dieser Schwur auch nur der leichtesten Prüfung würde standhalten können.

Etwas gefasster eilte die Twi'lek zurück in das Zimmer und zog ihre Schuhe sowie einen grauen Trainingsanzug an. Mit gezücktem Blaster begab sie sich zum Turbolift.

Viele Klone stolperten orientierungslos über das Schlachtfeld. Auf den Treppen und dem Vorplatz des Imperialen Palastes zischten Laserbolzen in Blau und Rot durch die Luft und illuminierten den frühen Morgen vor dem Hintergrund des riesigen pechschwarzen Monuments, in dem die Imperiale Regierung residierte. Das Gas hatte die Soldaten nicht töten können, da sie rechtzeitig ihre Helme aufgesetzt hatten, doch ihr Nervensystem war stark angegriffen. Die 501. fiel in Scharen, aber die 501. ergab sich nicht. Niemals. Verbissen hielt sie ihre Stellungen und hinderte die Angreifer am Eindringen in den Palast. Garayn hoffte, dass der Imperator bereits tot war und die Neue Ordnung rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Das von ihm eingesetzte Gas war eine der aggressivsten bekannten Biowaffen, die jeden Menschen innerhalb weniger Minuten dahinraffen konnte. Garayn lächelte unter seiner Atemmaske. Keine andere Spezies würde leiden. Nur die, die das Imperium stützte. Die menschliche Rasse. Professionell beobachtete der General den Vorstoß seiner Männer, die die silber glänzenden Treppen hinaufstürmten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben, als er die Nachricht erhielt, dass einige Kommandotrupps über Geheimwege in den Imperialen Palast eingedrungen waren. Garayn war es sogar gelungen einen ehemaligen Jedi zu rekrutieren, der dieses Monstrum Vader erledigen sollte. Nur dann konnte es Frieden geben. Nur dann würde kein Soldat mehr sterben müssen.

Der Imperator saß schweigend in seinen Palastgemächern.

Zorn erfüllte ihn. Ein so unbändiger Hass, wie er ihn lange nicht gespürt hatte.

Wenn er nicht unablässig gegen das Virus, welches das Gas verbreitet hatte, ankämpfen müsste, wäre er so stark wie nie gewesen. Das Imperium war noch nicht gesichert. Seine Herrschaft wurde immer noch in einem nicht hinzunehmenden Maße in Frage gestellt.

Jeder einzelne Rebell würde den Verrat bitter bezahlen, das schwor Palpatine sich. In seinem Kopf reiften bereits Pläne zu Vergeltungsaktionen heran, die die Galaxis das fürchten lehren würden.

Behutsam streifte Darth Vader seinem Meister eine Atemmaske über.

Palpatine öffnete die Augen.

„Du musst den Klonen zu Hilfe eilen, mein Schüler. Sonst werden sie geschlagen, bevor sie sich formieren können."

„Ja. Mein Imperator", nickte der schwarz gerüstete Sith und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Daru schlich durch die dunklen Gänge. Immer wieder traf sie auf Tote, die meistens Offiziere waren. Manchmal hörte sie entferntes Blasterfeuer. Instinktiv bewegte sie sich tiefer in den Palast. Die Twi'lek suchte nach Überlebenden, bis ihr Weg sie vor eine massive Durastahltür führte. Vor ihr lag ein zusammengesackter Sturmtruppler.

Urplötzlich hob der Totgeglaubte seine Waffe und schoss unbeholfen drauf los. Erschrocken warf Daru sich schnell zu Boden und nahm schützend die Hände über den Kopf.

„Aufhören! Ich bin kein Feind!", rief sie hektisch.

„Wer da?", röchelte der Soldat. Seine Stimme war stark angeschlagen.

Daru hob den Kopf.

„Ich gehöre zu Lord Vader. Ich wohne hier im Palast. Was ist hier los?"

Der Mann senkte seinen Karabiner.

„Gas..."  
„Gas? Aber ich... lebe noch", stellte Daru ungläubig fest und stand langsam auf.

Der Soldat hustete.

„Vielleicht - greift es nur Menschen an."

Daru schwieg. Der Mann tat ihr Leid.

„Komm her, Mädchen..."

Die Twi'lek biss sich auf die Lippen, machte dann aber einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich zu dem Sturmtruppler hinunter.

„Ich werde sterben. Der Tod holt mich. Wie so viele gute Männer heute. Nimm meinen Blaster... und verteidige den Imperator."

„Was?" Daru stutzte.

Mit großer Anstrengung klopfte der Mann gegen die schwere Panzertür.

_Die Gemächer des Imperators!_

„Alle Sicherheitssysteme sind ausgefallen. Er ist wehrlos."

_Wehrlos._

Daru nahm ihm den Blaster ab und mit einem Nicken wich das Leben aus dem Soldaten.

_Wehrlos._

Sie blickte von der Waffe in ihrer Hand auf die Tür und wieder auf ihre Waffe.

_Wehrlos._

Stumm bewegte die Twi'lek ihre Hand über den Sensor. Doch nichts geschah.

_Vermutlich ist die Steuerung ausgefallen. Und wie komme ich da jetzt rein? Will ich das überhaupt?_

Während sie nachdachte und ihr Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger entlangfuhr bemerkte sie plötzlich die Hitze, die ihr entgegen wallte. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Die Türen fingen an zu glühen und allmählich löste sich die Konsistenz des Mittelteils in gelbrot leuchtende Metallbrocken auf. Die Twi'lek drückte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, doch den Blick konnte sie von dem Spektakel nicht abwenden.

„Verdammt!" sagte Daru plötzlich zu sich selber und zog den toten Sturmtruppler von der Tür weg, kurz bevor der flüssige, heiße Durastahl auf den Boden zu tropfen begann.

_Das muss ja auch nicht sein. Ich bin nicht wie ihr. Herzlos und gemein._

Mit einem Kreischen und Zischen schälte sich der glühende Mittelteil aus der Tür und landete rechts von dem Durchbruch.

Die junge Frau richtete den erbeuteten Blaster auf das Tor.

Etwas ungelenk zwängte sich plötzlich eine hünenhafte, schwarze Gestalt durch die eben geschaffene Lücke.

Die Hilfsbedürftigkeit, die der Dunkle Lord der Sith in diesem Moment ausstrahlte hätte Daru beinahe laut auflachen lassen, wäre die Situation nicht so todernst gewesen.

Doch als er die Hürde genommen hatte und sich wieder vollends aufrichtete, verflog der kurze Moment der Lächerlichkeit so schnell wie er gekommen war.

_Schieß doch! Schieß! Feuer!_

Die Twi'lek senkte ihren Blaster. Sie wusste, dass sie das sonst nicht überlebt hätte. Er hingegen schon.

Vaders mechanischer Atem gesellte sich zu dem hörbaren Nachglühen der Stahltür. Es klang fast beruhigend. Doch unter seinem Blick knickte Daru ein.

„Ihr – Umhang senkt an..."

_Du meine Güte! Was habe ich da gerade gesagt?_

„Folge mir", erwiderte der Sith kalt.

_Was tue ich nur? Aber ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl._

Die Twi'lek verfiel in Trab, um mit Vader Schritt halten zu können.

Gemeinsam marschierten sie durch den Großen Korridor des Imperialen Palastes. Die dunklen Fresken und Mosaiken über den rot getünchten, säulenförmigen Panoramafenstern warfen unheilvolle Blicke auf das ungleiche Paar. Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders, als jede Leiche anzusehen, Vader hingegen schien sie keines Blickes zu würdigen.

_Sie haben keinen Wert mehr für ihn._

Allmählich drang immer lauter werdendes Blasterfeuer zu ihnen durch. Sie bewegten sich auf den Eingang des Palastes zu.

_Ich bin keine Kämpferin. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben geschossen, geschweige denn getötet._

Vader hielt plötzlich inne, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn du dich als unnütz erweist."

_Ich muss irgendetwas vorschlagen. Aber was? Sonst tötet er mich!_

„Mein Lord, ich – ich...", stammelte Daru, „ich werde LeKauf suchen. Vielleicht hat er überlebt."

Der Sith entgegnete nichts und begann nach kurzem Zögern seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Daru biss sich auf die Lippen und machte Kehrt, um LeKauf zu suchen.

_Was habe ich da nur gesagt? Was ist wenn ich ihn nicht finde? Oder wenn er tot ist? Sollte ich nicht einfach versuchen in diesem Chaos zu fliehen? Er würde mich doch nicht verfolgen... oder? Ach verdammt!_

Schreie und Lärm drangen durch die Luft an Vaders Akustikverstärker. Kurz darauf betrat der Dunkle Lord der Sith unter dem Schein der ersten Sonnenstrahlen die riesige Treppenanlage, die zu dem Vorplatz des Imperialen Palastes führte.

General Garayn führte seine Leute nun persönlich, spornte sie zum Durchbruch an. Dieser eine letzte Kampf sollte es sein. Und dann nie wieder Krieg. Er hatte so viele junge Männer in den Tod gehen sehen. In den Tod geschickt. Dies sollten die letzten sein. Der Imperator kannte keinen Frieden, nur den Krieg. Und Garayn war nicht mehr bereit, diesen zu führen.

Seine Armee war ein Sammelsurium aus ehemaligen Republikanern, frisch desertierten Imperialen, Söldnern und Rebellen. Bestens ausgerüstet warf er sie gegen die Kloneinheiten.

Garayn kämpfte wie im Rausch, er schoss und hechtete nach vorn, ging in Deckung hinter einer kunstvoll verzierten Stütze, schoss erneut und warf eine Granate, hinter eine Barrikade auf den Treppen zum Haupteingang. Sie würden siegen.

Er sah bereits das Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Das Tor war so nah. Die mit Körpern übersäten Stufen, die schwarzen Säulen der Verdammnis, des auf Blut von Milliarden erbauten Imperiums.

Dann verdichtete sich das Feuer der 501. Legion. Sie schienen geschlossener zu agieren, sicherer.

_Warum?_

Er kam.

Die Klone spürten seine Gegenwart. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl.

Eine Gestalt in Schwarz kontrastierte plötzlich die Klone in ihren weißen Plattenpanzern.

Der dunkle Lord der Sith schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf das Schlachtfeld und

die blutrote Klinge seines Lichtschwerts erwachte zum Leben. Trotz des Feuerregens hielten einige Soldaten inne um zu ihm aufzusehen.

Als die erste Reihe der Feinde von einer unsichtbaren Hand hinweggefegt wurde, gingen die Klone zum Angriff über.

„Tötet sie alle!" rief Vader und stürmte vorwärts.

„Für das Imperium!" brüllte Commander Appo und sprang über die notdürftig errichteten Barrikaden um seinem Lord zu folgen.

Der Sith hieb sich durch Fleisch und Knochen, seine Klinge trennte Glieder von rauchenden Körpern. Blasterfeuer reflektierte er oder ließ es wirkungslos von seiner Rüstung abprallen.

Garayn wusste, dass der Haupteingang verloren war und befahl den Rückzug. Nun musste er auf seine Infiltratoren hoffen. Und solange Vader hier war, konnte dieser seinen Imperator nicht beschützen.

Aayla erwachte. Sie spürte die Wogen der Macht. Große Ereignisse standen bevor. Die Twi'lek wälzte sich herum und griff nach dem Datapad, das neben dem Bett auf ihrer achtlos hingeworfenen Hose lag. Ein Knopfdruck ließ den Bildschirm aufleuchten.

_HHN Eilmeldung: Kämpfe vor dem Imperialen Palast!_

„Bly! Aufstehen!" rief sie alamiert.

Der Commander schreckte hoch.

„Was ist los?" erwiderte der Klon krächzend und griff instinktiv nach seiner Blasterpistole.

„Lies! Kämpfe, Rebellion. Vielleicht ist das unsere Chance."

Aayla reichte ihm das Datapad.

„Wir sind null vorbereitet, das wird ein Himmelfahrtskommando..." schloss der Soldat nach einem Überfliegen des Textes.

„Wir müssen es uns zumindest ansehen!"

„Na gut. Dann los."

Schnell zogen die beiden sich an und holsterten ihre Waffen. Über ihre normale Kleidung warfen sie zwei graue Roben, um notfalls unerkannt bleiben zu können.

Schnellen Schrittes verließen sie ihr Motel und begaben sich auf die breite, aber spärlich beleuchtete Straße.

„Wir sind hier mehrere Kilometer unterhalb des Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikts." erklärte Aayla. „Der nächste öffentliche Turbolift bringt uns direkt dorthin. Da sollten wir ein vernünftiges Fahrzeug abgreifen können."

„Warum schnappen wir uns nicht einfach irgendeinen Flitzer von hier?" fragte Bly während das Paar an einer schillernden Neonwerbung vorbeilief.

„Weil hier unten die meisten Gleiter gestohlen sind. Da wir mit Sicherheit auf Polizeieinheiten treffen, werden wir gleich einkassiert, wenn die merken, dass das Fahrzeug schon in ihrer Kartei steht. Und wenn wir uns erst im Uscru einen Flitzer ausleihen ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Diebstahl-Meldung eintrifft, solange wir noch damit unterwegs sind."

„Hm. Plausibel." brummte Bly. „Aber glaubst du nicht, die haben jetzt ganz andere Sorgen, als gestohlene Gleiter?"

„Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Das Schicksal des Imperiums sollte nicht von einem übereifrigen CSK-Kerl abhängen. Außerdem halten die vielleicht eh die Augen offen, aufgrund von weiteren „Terroristen" und so weiter."

„Hm. Da hast du wohl Recht."

Sie erreichten den Turbolift und zwängten sich in das Gemenge verschiedenster Spezies, das ebenfalls zu einer höheren Ebene wollte.

Aayla horchte in die Macht hinein, doch registrierte keine besondere Anspannung oder Unruhe bei den Wesen um sie herum. Sie schienen einfach ihren Dingen nachzugehen, ohne den stattfindenden Kampf auch nur eines Gedankens zu würdigen. Vermutlich hatten die meisten hier unten nicht einmal Notiz davon genommen, dass sie mittlerweile in einer Diktatur lebten.

Die Jedi ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sich für viele Bürger wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht viel änderte.

_Noch nicht, ihr armen Tore._

„Uscru-Vergnügungsdistrikt." sagte eine computergenerierte, männliche Stimme und mit einem _Bing _glitten die beiden Türen des Lifts auseinander. Aayla und Bly fügten sich unscheinbar in die Masse der Feierwütigen und schoben sich durch die grellen Lichter der Clubs und Bars, die die Straßen säumten.

Auf einer Bank saßen ein paar Jugendliche, die über ihre Datapads lauten Sprechgesang mit monotoner Melodie abspielten, der bei den Heranwachsenden so beliebt war.

„...und ich verspiele hunderttausende Credits im Casino. Komm ich vorbei wird deine Freundin feucht wie Kamino..." schnappte Aayla auf und schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf. Von dieser Generation brauchte sie keine Hilfe im Kampf gegen Palpatine erwarten.

_Sowas von unzivilisiert._

Bly sah sie an und streckte einen Arm aus.

„Lass uns da links mal schauen."

Aayla nickte zustimmend. Möglichst unauffällig trennten sie sich von der Menge und schlenderten an dem Eingang des Outlander-Clubs vorbei.

Bly erstarrte. Urplötzlich wandte er sich ab.

Vier Klone bogen um die Ecke und kamen direkt auf sie zu. Gespielt ängstlich schlug die blaue Twi'lek in bester Schulmädchenmanier eine Hand vor den Mund und machte zwei schnelle Schritte zur Seite, um den weiß gepanzerten Soldaten Platz zu machen. Gleichzeitig stellte sie sich schützend vor Bly, der einfach nur die Wand des Clubs anstarrte.

Ein paar Herzschläge der Furcht vergingen und die Imperialen waren vorbei, ohne sich um das Pärchen zu scheren. Bly atmete kontrolliert aus, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Aayla legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich sollte mich nicht vor meinen Brüdern verstecken müssen."

„Wir müssen weiter."

Der Commander seufzte und nickte.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und eilten zu dem Parkplatz, der hinter dem Club lag.

Nach kurzem Umsehen entschied die Jedi sich für einen geschlossenen, grau-blauen Gleiter der ihnen Sichtschutz und damit eine gewisse Anonymität bieten würde. Darüber hinaus war es kein exklusives Modell und somit gewöhnlich genug um nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Das Schloss mit der Macht zu entriegeln war reine Routine und kurz darauf saßen die Beiden auf Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz. Mit geübten Händen steuerte die Twi'lek ihr Fahrzeug in den noch jungen Morgen Coruscants. Sie rauschten vorbei an den Durastahlbauten und gläsernen Wolkenkratzern der planetaren High-Society und bahnten sich ihren Weg zum Regierungsviertel. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwartete. Gerade als sie die Rauchsäule am Horizont vernahmen, knackte das Gleiterinterne Comlink.

„Achtung! Aufgrund von bewaffneten Auseinandersetzungen ist der Regierungsbezirk gesperrt. Ich wiederhole: Der Regierungsbezirk steht unter Quarantäne. Bei Zuwiderhandlung sind CSK-Einheiten und sämtliche anderen Sicherheitsorgane inklusive des Militärs berechtigt tödliche Gewalt anzuwenden. …. Achtung! Aufgrund von..."

„Ignorier's einfach", erklärte Aayla schulterzuckend.

„Oje...", erwiderte Bly und atmete hörbar aus.

Die blaue Twi'lek steuerte den Gleiter an der Grenze zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit weiter durch die metallisch funkelnden Häuserschluchten. Links und rechts andere Fahrzeuge überholend sausten sie direkt in die Sperrzone.

„Unidentifiziertes Fahrzeug, Sie begeben sich in einen abgesperrten Bereich. Kehren Sie sofort um oder wir zwingen sie dazu!"

Ein CSK-Gleiter rauschte links unterhalb von ihnen heran und schnitt dem Commander und der Jedi den Weg ab.

Aayla erwiderte die Drohung in barschem Ton: „Wir sind unabhängig operierende Imperiale Agenten. Wenn Sie Ihren Job nicht verlieren wollen, lassen Sie uns besser durch."

Die Stimme des CSK-Beamten klang jetzt weitaus weniger streng.

„Äh negativ. Sie müssen sich schon ausweisen Ma'am. Ansonsten dürfen Sie nicht passieren."

„Fierfek, das wird Sie Ihren Job kosten, Junge!", rief die Jedi erbost, „Schwingen Sie gefälligst Ihren Hintern hierher."

„Was zum Sarlacc hast du vor?", fragte Bly zweifelnd, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Frontalangriff. Wir zeigen uns. Du zumindest."

Die Erwiderung des Polizisten blieb aus. Stattdessen näherte sich sein Gleiter dem der Jedi. Aayla drosselte ihr Tempo und blieb schließlich stehen, allein schwebend in der leeren Luftstraße. Der CSK-Mann schloss auf und hielt schließlich neben der Twi'lek.

Schnell zog sie die Kapuze über.

„Ah, jetzt versteh' ich...", murmelte Bly.

Als er Sichtkontakt zu den beiden Polizisten hatte, die mit nervösem Blick durch die Transparischeibe zu dem Pärchen herüberschauten, begann er wild zu gestikulieren und machte deutlich, was er davon hielt behindert worden zu sein. Aayla, die graue Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass nur ihre Lippen erkennbar waren, umgab sich mit einer einschüchternden Aura und starrte scheinbar durch ihre Kapuze hindurch direkt in die Seele der beiden Männer.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch der CSK-Beamten drehten die beiden ab.

„Entschuldigen Sie Ma'am", klickte die Comlink-Anlage, „Wir sind nur vorsichtig. Aber da Sie einen Klon dabei haben geht das in Ordnung. Ich gebe Ihren Gleiter frei."

„Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben", tadelte die Jedi, wenn auch in nicht ganz so rauem Ton.

„Zeigen Sie's den bösen Jung's!"

_Oja._

Die Twi'lek drückte das Gas durch und brachte den Gleiter auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Sie passierten die letzten Durastahltürme und flogen nun auf die Lichtung, dessen Mitte der Imperiale Palast dominierte. Drohend blickten seine Ausläufer auf das angrenzende Regierungsviertel herab. Mehrere Rauchsäulen stiegen von dem riesigen Gebäude auf und Bly nahm kleinere Explosionen auf dem Vorplatz und der gewaltigen Treppenanlage wahr. Ein Gemenge aus winzigen dunklen und weißen Punkten verteilte sich über den ganzen Komplex, offensichtlich die Truppen der kämpfenden Parteien. Mehrere Arc-170 Sternenjäger und Kanonenboote lieferten sich über dem Palast ein erbittertes Luftgefecht mit verschiedensten Jägern aller Art. Zwei Fla-Kanonen am Boden nahmen gezielt die Larties unter Beschuss, um Verstärkung für die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion abzuschneiden.

„Wir müssen achtgeben, dass wir nicht plötzlich von einem Jäger oder einer Flak angegriffen werden! Verlagere den Kurs, 20° rechts. Und pass auf! Lartie auf 11 Uhr."

Jetzt war der Klon in seinem Element. Es galt eine Schlacht zu schlagen.

„Ich versuche irgendwo auf einem Vorsprung zu landen, vielleicht können wir uns bei dem ganzen Chaos in den Palast durchkämpfen."

_Oh nein..._

„Raketenbeschuss!", rief Aayla, als ihre Machtsinne Alarm schlugen. Sie legte das Fahrzeug in eine scharfe Rechtskurve. Gleichzeitig traf sie die Ernüchterung.

_Mit diesem zivilen Vergnügungsgleiter werden wir der Rakete nie entkommen._

„Übernimm das Steuer, visier' die Plattform auf der Ostseite an, da unten!"

Hektisch griff Bly nach dem Steuerknüppel, während Aayla sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und atmete tief ein. Mit hohem Tempo rasten sie auf einen Erker zu, der ungefähr in mittlerer Höhe des schwarzen Palastes lag.

Ein Ruck erschütterte den ganzen Gleiter, als sich die metallene Heckplatte des Fahrzeugs löste und auf die Rakete zuflog. Die kurz darauf folgende Explosion erfasste den Gleiter und schleuderte ihn unsanft aus der Bahn. Ihr Fortbewegungsmittel begann sich in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen und die Steuerung fiel aus.

„Achte auf den Aufprallwinkel!", schrie die Jedi und gab ihr bestes mit der Macht den Kurs zu korrigieren.

„Festhalten!", rief Bly und stellte sich auf den Absturz ein.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen prallten die beiden auf den Vorsprung und rissen Sitzbänke und einen Zierbrunnen mit sich, während sich der Gleiter seinen Bremsweg bahnte. Der Erker war offensichtlich eine Art Pausengelände für Regierungsmitarbeiter, die ihre Büros direkt dort angeschlossen hatten, wie Bly feststellte, während sie durch die berstende Glastrennwand polterten und schließlich in einem dank ihnen völlig demolierten Großraumbüro zum Stehen kamen.

„Alles okay, Aayla?"

„Ja...", rief sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, „Ich bin überrascht, dass unser Gleiter den Absturz überstanden hat."

„Vor allem wir. Falls wir das Ganze hier überleben, bedanke ich mich bei dem Hersteller."

Die Jedi sprang aus dem schrottreifen Fahrzeug.

„Du klingst nicht optimistisch."

„Ich fürchte, die Aktion ist etwas überstürzt. Ich bin ein Freund von zumindest rudimentärer Planung."

„Diese Chance ist vermutlich einmalig. Das müssen wir ausnutzen."

„Du hast ja Recht. Mir ist nur etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken... auf andere Klone schießen zu müssen."

„Ich weiß", sprach Aayla mitleidig, „mir gefällt das auch nicht. Aber wenn wir das nicht tun hat der Imperator schon gewonnen."

Bly betrachtete die Schneise der Zerstörung, die sie hinterlassen hatten. Tiefe Furchen zogen sich durch den vorher makellosen schwarzen Stahl.

„Du zweifelst, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme der Jedi klang ruhig und ernst.

Der Klon richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Twi'lek.

„Aayla, ich werde dir immer folgen. Egal wohin. Aber manchmal denke ich daran, wie es wohl wäre, wenn ich einfach bei meinen Brüdern geblieben wäre. Bei Stryke. Und den Jungs vom 327. Sternenkorps."

„Dann wäre ich jetzt tot."

„Nein! Ich hätte dir zur Flucht verhelfen können."

„Dafür wärst du hingerichtet worden, Bly."

Der Soldat seufzte.

„Ich vermisse meine Brüder einfach so sehr."

„Falls es eine Chance gibt, zurückzukehren, dann nur wenn wir Palpatine töten."

„Und wenn er Recht hatte?"

Bly wagte es nicht sie anzusehen.

Aayla war erstarrt. Dann beugte sie sich leicht nach vorne, ihr Gesichtsausdruck regelrecht verzerrt vor Schock und Ungläubigkeit.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?!"

Mit einem Schritt war sie bei ihm und schlang die Arme um den breit gebauten Mann.

„Bly... bitte."

Der Klon lehnte seine Stirn an die ihre.

„Ich folge dir, weil du es bist. Ich verstehe so wenig von Politik oder Religion. Den Jedi, den Sith. Es war einfacher, als ich nur Befehle befolgt habe."

„Ich merke, dass ich einiges nachzuholen habe, Bly. Verzeih mir", begann Aayla, „es geht hier um so viel mehr. Dieser ganze Krieg war nur ein Komplott um die Jedi zu vernichten. Palpatine hat die Separatisten selbst ins Leben gerufen, um einen Grund zu haben eine republikanische Armee ins Feld zu führen. Durch die absolute Loyalität und Disziplin der Klone konnte er sicher sein, dass sie die Order 66 ohne Frage ausführen würden. Was du schließlich auch beinahe getan hättest."

Bly atmete langsam aus.

„Aber was gewinnt Palpatine denn dadurch? Er war doch schon der Anführer der Republik."

„Macht, mein Lieber. Es geht immer nur um Macht. Vollständige, absolute Allmacht. Auch rechtlich. Die Jedi hätten ihm das niemals durchgehen lassen."

„Okay, okay... Ist schon gut. Lass uns aufbrechen. Heben wir uns das für später auf."

_Falls es ein „später" gibt._

Aayla nickte.

_Was soll das nur? Ich liebe sie. Aber ist das richtig was ich tue? Ich versuche sie ja zu verstehen, aber es fällt mir schwerer je weiter wir kommen. Gegen meine Brüder kämpfen zu müssen verursacht eine Übelkeit in mir, die ich schwer in Worte fassen kann. Und diese ganze Sache um Palpatine, Sith und die Jedi. Das ist so weit weg für mich. Die Jedi waren, und Aayla ist vor allem ein Mysterium, was ihre Kräfte angeht. So etwas kann ich nicht erfassen. Ich bin doch nur ein normaler Mensch, und nicht mal das. Nur ein Klon. Haben die Jedi den Kanzler wirklich angegriffen? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe ihn damals gesehen. Er war irgendwem wurde er angegriffen. Ich habe die Gesetze der Republik gelernt, Religion darf sich nicht über das Recht stellen... ich fürchte, das ist alles viel zu kompliziert für mich. Aayla wird mir noch einiges erklären müssen. Ich di'kut hätte vorher vielleicht mal fragen sollen..._

Bly und Aayla schlichen durch die dunklen Gänge des Imperialen Palastes. Der Komplex in dem sie sich befanden, war wie ausgestorben. Die Verwaltungsbeamten würden heute selbstverständlich nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen. Trotzdem stimmte es sie vorsichtig keiner Menschenseele zu begegnen, geschweige denn einem Droiden.

„Beeil dich!", flüsterte Aayla, „Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir in den militärischen Bereich kommen."

„Und wie finden wir Palpi dann genau? Vielleicht ist er gar nicht mehr hier?"  
„Doch das ist er. Das spüre ich... die Macht wird mich leiten."

_Und darauf muss ich jetzt blind vertrauen, _dachte der Commander.

Nachdem sie endlich einen Lift-Knotenpunkt erreicht hatten, fuhren sie zur Hauptebene der militärischen Einrichtungen.

Als die Tür erneut aufschwang, wurden sie von scheelem, rot leuchtendem Notlicht in Empfang genommen, welches die langen Korridore auf unheimliche Art und Weise illuminierte.

„Hier müssten eigentlich die Quartiere anfangen...", begann die Jedi, „Ich spüre allerdings niemanden."

Als die beiden ihren Weg fortsetzten erfuhren sie den Grund dafür. Die Leichen lagen zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und in den Eingängen. Viele Offiziere, aber auch einzelne Klone.

„Bei der Macht", raunte die Twi'lek.

Der Commander ging mit grimmigem Blick in die Hocke und inspizierte einen der Toten.

„Sie scheinen keine äußeren Verletzungen zu haben. Gefallene Feinde sehe ich hier auch nicht."

Die Augen des Klons weiteten sich.

„Biowaffen!"

„Biowaffen?"

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden, Aayla!"

„Moment, warum greift es uns denn bisher nicht an? Vielleicht hat es sich schon aufgelöst."

„Wenn nicht, werden wir das bald herausfinden," gab Bly zynisch zurück und trat an einen gefallenen Klon der Schocktruppen heran. „Das borge ich mir mal, Bruder."

Vorsichtig begann er den jungen Mann auszuziehen.

„Die Rüstung, vor allem der Helm werden mich schützen, wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist. Aber was ist mit dir?"

Aayla betrachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die in Schatten gehüllte Umgebung.

„Ich spüre zumindest nichts."

„Ruhe in Frieden", schloss der Klon, als er den Helm aufsetzte. Die Rüstung passte wie angegossen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie gut sich das anfühlt," sprach er mit durch das Helmmikrofon leicht verzerrter Stimme, als er den DC-15S Blasterkarabiner in seinen Händen wog.

Die Twi'lek zog eine Grimasse.

„An den Anblick werde ich mich gewöhnen müssen."

„Ich hoffe, dass uns dies einiges Kämpfen erspart."  
„Ja, ich auch", stimmte die Jedi zu und legte sich den grauen Umhang enger um die Schultern, sodass er schließlich ihren Körper verdeckte. Die Kapuze zog sie ins Gesicht.

„Auf geht's."

„Ja, Ma'am!", rief der Commander in gewöhnlicher Troopermanier und reihte sich neben seiner Generalin ein.


End file.
